


Of Wolves and Distant Clouds

by ctwriites



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: 19th Century, Childhood Sweethearts, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hakuouki Reimeiroku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctwriites/pseuds/ctwriites
Summary: life wasn't very kind to fatherless girls like her, even less to women who picked up the sword. but helping him reach that hilltop, despite the obstacles, gave her the strength to keep going.
Relationships: Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. (prologue) Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> as yall can tell, i don't own Hakuouki or the character(s) within. Kawa and the alterations i've made to the plot are all i own. i apologize in advance for the swearing and violence that lies in this fic. thanks for reading!

_Bastard child. Honorless brat. Pitiful. Fatherless. Stray dog… Those were some of the names she grew up hearing.  
  
Life in Edo was anything but pleasant as far as she was concerned; the kids were always mean, something she doubted would ever change, and the adults were no better. This was the lot she had been dealt in life.  
  
“So you want to become a samurai?” Her small fingers rose up to the afternoon sky colored a golden orange with pink clouds she tried to reach.  
  
He watched the clouds pass overhead in their sluggish rotation, replying with an almost-doubtful scoff, “Yeah; sounds kind of stupid, I know. But it’s something I’ve dreamed about for a long time now…” He trailed off only to watch her lift her arm.  
  
“Well that settles it,” She closed her hand into a fist as if she caught the clouds, and she finished without lowering her hand from its victorious feat, “I’m gonna help you.”  
  
The teenager scoffed at that one, looking at her from the side. “How’s that gonna work; you’re a girl, you know.” Of course that hadn’t stopped her yet.  
  
“Girls can fight just like boys, you know!” The twelve-year old stated as she looked at him, and there was a determined fire in her grey eyes. “And it doesn’t matter how, I just know that I will. I swear that.”  
  
Recognizing her tenacity the more their stares held his violet eyes sobered in acknowledgement of her declaration; he looked up at the sky again and exhaled shortly. “I don’t know if you know this, but you’re pretty weird for a girl.” He mused.  
  
And while he was surprised she offered her help so easily, perhaps together, his dream could come true after all._


	2. Slow Life

She was surprised she was able to obtain all the groceries and return to headquarters before sunset.

Reflexively she raised a hand to brush some of her fringe back, looking along the fenced walkway to the back of the manor. "Geez…" She muttered.

If only she had one of these monkeys to help her out, but no…

"…S' not like I've gotta apologize to ya for your spacing out." A familiar voice said from the nearby well, and she raised a brow at his mock-innocent tone.

"Excuse me?" A second voice, a stranger to her as she hadn't heard that voice before, sounded as if he'd balked in confusion.

Perfect timing.

The owner of the first voice looked at the newcomer with a mildly-interested look in his eyes, "What; if you're that affronted by it…" His thumb pushed at the pommel of the sword strapped to his hip.

"Didn't your sister teach ya to be polite to strangers?" She sighed as her left hand whacked the back of his head in scolding, drawing her arm back only to look on her friend.

Having slightly recoiled from her scolding, the lanky brunette looked at her sorely, "O-oi, what the hell was _that_ for, Kawa-chan? That hurt!" He griped.

"Please, I've done _worse_ to you, and besides, if Kondou-san didn't teach ya manners then someone has to." She returned knowingly.

As he wasn't in immediate danger anymore, the newcomer looked at the woman that had saved his skin, noting she looked as old as the brunette she had scolded and –as if his day couldn't get any weirder— while she wore a sleeveless yukata and navy hakama there were also two swords strapped to her right hip… Looking at her lovely face framed with dark black hair that was drawn into a tail, he recognized that he had seen her recently.

"Well try _tellin'_ me next time, instead of beating the hell outta me…" The brunette sulked.

"Sorry, but do you work here in the kitchen or something?" The newcomer asked, earning a scowl from the brunette at his intrusion whereas the woman recalled that he was still present and she looked at him.

Acknowledging his scruffy blue hair and orange eyes, her grey gaze calmed at seeing he looked a year or two her junior; the swordswoman smiled wryly, "Sorta; I live with this lot," she gestured to the brunette with her, "so I do what I'm asked, even if that includes cooking. You're the new kid that Serizawa picked up on the road; it's good to see you're moving about... Sorry about him, he doesn't play well with other children." She apologized.

"Ah-um, it's no trouble…" The blue-haired boy said with a sheepish expression on his young face.

"I see your venture to the market was successful, Yasakawa-kun." The odd trio looked at the owner of the jovial-sounding voice to see the owner was a bespectacled brunette with his familiar friendly smile in place.

"It wasn't too much trouble, San'nan-san; I was about to head to the kitchen when I heard a certain _someone_ not playing fairly with our guest." Said woman smiled, lightly nudging her friend who still sat on the lip of the well.

He looked to said brunette who sported a sulky expression and said, "Okita-kun, you should thank Yasakawa-kun for keeping the peace around here, especially knowing that Hijikata-kun would yell up a storm if you'd gotten too rowdy."

His sulky expression changed for a sore one and he straightened up, "' _Rowdy'?_ That ain't nice, San'nan-san… I already told Kawa-chan that we were just playin' around, and besides, he started it." He defended.

"And knowing _you_ , you were the one who egged him on." He returned knowingly, ignoring the younger brunette's ' _humph_ ' and the smirk the lone woman sported, as he turned to the blue-haired boy, "I believe you're the one Serizawa-san rescued, no; have you recovered from your injuries?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah but, um, where's that Serizawa guy now?"

"Serizawa-san is currently out, but he'll be back tonight."

"He's out, then…"

"Do you need something of Serizawa-san?"

"I was told to thank him for savin' me, before I leave."

"Oi, aren't you gonna thank Kondou-san?" The younger brunette wondered, earning their attention.

The boy frowned slightly in confusion, "' _Kondou-san'?_ " He echoed.

"He's the highest-ranking member of the Roshigumi." The lone woman added as she handed the larger bag of verge to the brunette at her side. "And on that topic, come on you, you're helping me carry these things to the kitchen…" She ignored his mild pout at being given a job, and she smiled kindly on the boy, "It was nice meeting ya… ah, what was your name again?"

"O-oh right, it's Ibuki; Ibuki Ryunosuke." The blue-haired boy introduced with a sheepish rub of his neck.

She nodded and smiled again, "See you around then, Ibuki-kun." She turned away to head further into the mansion's grounds with the lanky brunette shortly following her lead.

Giving a slight sigh once he set the bag down on the counter, the swordsman looked at his companion, "Kawa-chan, why didja have to be so forceful…? Ya know I wouldn't hurt the kid." He asked, still rather miffed she had ruined the fun.

"I know ya wouldn't, you're not one to have a short fuse… but like I said, if Kondou-san or Toshi aren't present, then someone has to be forceful, right?" She replied as she stretched out her back and shoulders, relieved to have gotten that weight off her back.

Well she wasn't too far off the mark… 'Course he wasn't going to admit that to her yet. "Yer iron fist still hurts, princess." He pouted sulkily.

Looking at him at seeing his pout, her straight face faltered and she placed a hand on her hip, "Shut up, now go on; I've got dinner to cook!" She chided, stepping forward to shoo him out of the kitchen.

Okita Souji exhaled in defeat as she ushered him out, smirking back at her, "Yer wish is my command." He winked.

Hijikata Yasakawa rolled her eyes despite the smile that tugged on her lips, "Good kitty!" She said chirpily, ignoring his pout and reentering the kitchen.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


By the time she was finished cooking and was helping serve it to the captains, she imagined they were already starving… That or she just knew. She had lived with them for well over several years, so by this point she had a pretty good idea of how the men were.

"Kawa-chan, the food smells great!" One of the older brunettes present, Nagakura Shinpachi, piped up when seeing the lone swordswoman helping serve them their portions.

The second-oldest brunette, Harada Sanosuke, chuckled and smiled on her as she gave a serving of rice to Shinpachi first before him, agreeing, "I'm sure our princess would make her husband proud one day."

Always the lady-killers. Kawa shook her head and chuckled, smirking at both men, "Ya know I'm not interested in that, Sano." She remarked as she gave a slightly-larger helping of rice and fish to the youngest brunette with them.

"Geez Sano-san, you're _still_ tryin' to flirt with Kawa-chan after three years?" Todou Heisuke said with an eye-roll.

"It doesn't work, Heisuke; y'know I wouldn't fall for it." Kawa chuckled and smirked gently at him before moving on to give Inoue-san his helping and Souji's as well, saving her tray for last.

Souji nudged her as she sat with him, musing aloud, "I'd _hope_ it don't work, I'd hafta kill Sano-san elsewise."

Kawa rolled her eyes and gently nudged him in return, "You know me better than that, Souji." He couldn't deny that, either; out of anyone present, he was about as close to her as Toshi.

Souji's mildly sulky expression faltered at her reminder and he smirked calmly, sighing. "Y'still make one hell of a cook, princess." He caught the slight reddening of her cheeks and his smirk widened at seeing how cute she looked.

" _You bastard, what'd you say!?_ "

Lowering her chopsticks from eating a piece of fish, Kawa looked up first when hearing the loud insult that sounded as if it came from the back-entrance of the manor.

Brow furrowing as he recognized the owner of the boisterous voice, Shinpachi commented, "that sounded like Serizawa-san…"

" _Hijikata-kun, how dare you disrespect Serizawa-sensei like that!?_ "

The lone woman swore under her breath, placing her chopsticks down. "Damn it, not again…" She straightened to leave the dining hall with Inoue-san and the quartet of brunettes.

Souji fisted a hand in her yukata's scruff when they approached the scene, ignoring the sharp look from her grey eyes, his green stare fixated on their vice-commander as his jaw tensed a smidge.

Even though he should've flinched or given some implication that being tapped on the forehead with a metal fan hurt, Hijikata Toshizou stood there hard like stone, violet eyes glowering coldly at the owner of the fan.

If looks could kill, Serizawa Kamo would be dead on the spot.

"You didn't dodge… Why, you thought I was going to lighten up?" The older samurai demanded lowly, sounding sober despite having returned from a ' _venture_ ' to Shimabara, beady grey eyes locked on the younger man's violet in a vice-grip.

The younger swordsman returned with a likewise edge in his voice, "I wouldn't have dodged anyway, and besides, I didn't say anything out of line."

Huffing as he acknowledged the younger man's iron-clad will, he lowered the fan and proceeded to pass by him. Pausing as a thought came to him, he added coolly, "It wouldn't be much difference to us if we stopped workin' together; you and your lot are free to return to Edo whenever y'feel like it… Niimi, let's go!" He continued walking as the aforementioned sniveling man quickly dashed in his wake with the two other men at his side.

Once feeling the tension in the night air flee at last, Toshi gave an exhale of relief.

"Toshi?" Kawa had been released of Souji's grip to approach her ' _brother_ ', seeing surprise briefly flit in his eyes before his stare calmed, and she looked in the direction Serizawa had gone before looking up at him again. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Toshi noted the concern in her grey eyes and he nodded, smiling a little. "I've been better… Sorry for worrying you." He replied.

"It's not _you_ that gives me cause for concern," Kawa smiled wryly before looking again in the direction the older man had gone, and she bristled a little at the thought of being in his presence; she shook her head and added, "kinda wish he'd have stayed in Shimabara for the night; we could've had some peace and quiet for once." At least since before they had left Edo.

"That makes two of us…" Toshi scoffed.

"Hijikata-kun?" Both ' _siblings_ ' looked at their friends as San'nan-san had spoken up.

"Oh, San'nan-san… Guess you lot were there the whole time weren't you?" Toshi wondered with a slightly sheepish tone.

Kondou replied calmly, "We heard Serizawa-san yelling and thought he was stirring up trouble."

Toshi huffed and approached their friends with Kawa shortly following, "Whether there's trouble or not, that man will argue with others simply because they're alive." He said blandly.

"Even so, you must learn to try and brush off his offensive words." San'nan-san put in patiently.

"Like that'll happen; he'd have to die and then be reborn before I'd do that." Toshi scoffed dubiously at that, causing the others to laugh. He raised a brow when noting the new face among them and he looked at the blue-haired boy, "And you, who're you; a guest of Yagi-san's I suppose?" He asked, changing subject.

"Ah-um, I'm…" Ibuki began sheepishly.

Kondou put in, "He's the boy who collapsed on the way here, said he wanted to thank Serizawa-san and has been waiting for him to return."

Toshi nodded slightly, "makes sense."

"Oi, Ryunosuke, maybe ya should wait to thank Serizawa-san tomorrow. Looks like he's had a lot to drink." Shinpachi piped up as he looked at the newcomer.

Heisuke chimed in, "Yep, Serizawa-san can't hold his alcohol worth crap!"

"All right now, let's go back inside and finish dinner; Yasakawa-kun cooked and from what the men say, it sounds delicious!" Kondou announced calmly, turning to head back inside with San'nan-san following.

Souji slung his arm around said woman's shoulders as she fell in step after Toshi, smirking at her, "Knowin' the princess, it sure as hell is." He chimed.

Kawa looked away with blush on her cheeks and smirked up at her friend.


	3. Dirt off Your Shoulder

He rubbed the back of his head gingerly, "I still think you're too forceful…"

"It was just one sparring session, don't be such a big baby." She rolled her eyes and her calm expression faltered when seeing the pout on his lips; she afforded a giggle, gently ribbing him. "You're actually getting better at hand-to-hand. 'Course the last time we sparred like that was about a year after we met." It wasn't like she could forget it, either.

He was just as stubborn as her if not more, but if she were to be honest with herself, she loved that about him. Their combined stubbornness made their friendship stronger, and the fact that he pushed her to get stronger in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand was one thing she would never forget.

The brunette smirked at her, "Was that a compliment just now, or was I hearin' things?" He wondered.

Being pulled from her thoughts, the swordswoman closed her eyes briefly and huffed. "I think ya should clean your ears…"

"… Everyone's here too; Souji, San'nan-san, Shinpachi, Heisuke and Harada. Gen-san is here too, and Yasakawa as well." A familiar voice was saying lightly from the room they passed.

The odd couple shared a look before poking their heads in to recognize the other person in their friend's room.

"I wondered why Hijikata-san sounded so excited," Souji said, making both men look at he and his companion, as he smirked at the other man, "been a while, ne, Hajime-kun?"

"Souji?" The lefty's face brightened slightly at seeing his friends, and his small smile strengthened when recognizing the lone woman, "It's been a while, Kawa-chan." He added.

Kawa grinned and placed a hand on her side, "Ya couldn't bother to let us know Saitou-kun came back, Toshi? I'm hurt!" She teased her ' _sibling_ '.

Toshi gave her a look as they entered his room, "You would've found out in any sense, Yasakawa…" He remarked.

"We were wonderin' what all the commotion was for!" Sano declared as he poked his head in and found the four.

"Yeah, we thought Souji pissed off Kawa-chan again… Oh, Saitou!" Shinpachi chimed in as he beamed at seeing the familiar face.

"Hajime-kun, haven't seen you in ages!" Heisuke declared brightly at seeing their friend as he and the two older brunettes piled into the room.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


A collective ' _clack_ ' sounded when both swords connected. They broke away only to strike at the other again and again.

She watched her two friends spar and regarded it calmly. She was hardly one to shy from watching a spar, after all, as she had her fair share of them. Of course Saitou was much more skilled in fighting left-handed than she was, which left her with the urge to make herself stronger and to know him better as a friend.

"Nice one, Hajime-kun; ya don't let a moment's weakness make ya trip up!" Souji's voice drew her from her thoughts and back to the spectacle. Both men locked swords again before the darker-haired shoved the brunette back so the latter skidded to a halt on the balls of his feet. "You haven't changed a bit at all; the fact of your being left-handed just makes ya harder to lunge at." The brunette puffed.

"As much as you've improved on your slide-step move." Saitou remarked.

_If that's the case then he'll be a force to be reckoned with even here in the Capital_ , Kawa thought with a somewhat proud smirk at this revelation.

Left-handed swordsmen were rare and few, from what she knew...maybe they both would be.

She perked up when her friends lunged for the final blow, straightening to her feet to see the outcome.

Souji stiffened in place with his sword raised for the killing blow only for Saitou to have ducked in time with the sharp side of his sword tapping the former's left side. Giving a slight huff in defeat, Souji said, "Ya got one in."

Both swordsmen broke away to give a respective bow signaling the end of the spar as she stretched a little before descending the steps.

"Ya haven't changed the way you lunge, have ya, Hajime-kun; did you go to a different dojo or somethin'?" Souji asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Saitou perked up a smidge before he shook his head, "No, I can't say that I have." He replied.

"If I wasn't there to see it the first time around, I'd think you two were as spry as ya were when you met a while back." Kawa commented as she stepped up to her friends.

"Ya callin' me _old_ now, Kawa-chan…? We're the same age…" Souji asked dryly as he made a sideways expression.

Saitou rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she isn't implying you're ancient, Souji…" He said.

"Cats hardly show their age." Kawa nodded wisely, and at the twitch of his brow, she laughed.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Shaking his head as they absorbed the news, Heisuke mused aloud, "Looks like he still hates our guts for that incident at the Honjo-Inn."

"' _Honjo-Inn'?_ " Ibuki echoed with confusion, looking at the brunette who had realized too late that he had said too much and flailed slightly in embarrassment.

Kawa smiled sympathetically and patted the former on his back, offering, "Well…"

"Might as well go for it, ne, considerin' Hajime-kun don't know about it either." Souji put in even though he had rolled his eyes at the blunder.

Ibuki minded the lone woman as Heisuke recounted the incident to them, of Serizawa torching a hotel on their way to the Capital and making Kondou beg forgiveness from him in the aftermath, finding like her look-a-like that Kawa still held bitterness towards the memory.

"Kondou-san shouldn't think he's lower than that old dog, if you ask me." The woman puffed, blowing black strands from her brow, adding as she looked to her friends around her, "he's several thousand times the samurai Serizawa is."

Finding himself smiling at her boldness, knowing if the mentioned old geezer were present that she would repeat it, Souji commented, "then I pity the bastard that crosses your path, Kawa-chan."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


The city was so crowded it felt like she was being smothered.

Arms folded firmly at her chest, she lingered at the tail of their group and listened to the cheers that got louder with each passing second, judging on pure sensation that the Shogun was coming closer to their street. Having perked up when Kondou tried to make himself be heard by the esteemed figure passing by them only to fail, an idea came to mind as she looked down the alley their street dipped into.

"K-Kawa-chan, where're you going?" Ibuki, being first to see her take off down the alley, called, causing their friends' attention to shift to her.

Kawa nodded down the alley, "Move your asses so we can meet them at the bridges, come on!" She declared, leading the way at a run towards the bridges that connected one part of the Capital to the other. She heard the men shortly tail her until Kondou was in the lead now, and she laughed slightly at his eagerness as she fell back to run near Souji.

The pack of eight at last came to a halt at the bridge that ran parallel to its twin, watching the procession waltz across the main bridge.

Gripping the railing as she had regained her bearings, Kawa looked over at their leader and her eyes softened, smiling for him when noting his emotion-filled gaze fixated on the Shogun's procession.

"Next time we'll be able to guard Lord Iemochi up close and not from amidst the crowd." Toshi assured his old friend from standing next to him, looking on the lone woman near him who was watching the procession with a smile.

Kondou nodded in confirmation, "Right!"

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Rushing the straw dummy with her sword drawn, she sidestepped it as if it would catch her feet only to deliver a sharp diagonal slash. Returning the katana to its scabbard, she straightened from landing in a crouch to watch the first foot's length slide off the top to hit the ground.

"You've improved too, I see," Saitou commented as he came to practice and looked between Souji lounging on the nearby steps to the lone woman, minding the curious glance from her and nodding slightly.

Kawa smiled sheepishly, ears warm at being under surveillance, as she remarked, "didn't do it for anyone's approval, I've just been working on it when I can."

Saitou started to say something else when they heard a yelp of surprise come from the gates.

"Knock it off, Harada-san!" Ibuki barked as he squirmed in the mentioned man's grip, being dropped as soon as the brunette trio came into view of the other three. He scowled up at the named brunette who sported a satisfactory look at his deed.

"Now then, Ryunosuke, let's practice together!" Sano said cheerily, ignoring the scowl.

"If he don't wanna practice, then don't push him," Kawa pointed out patiently.

Glad for her comment, Ibuki added pointedly, "I've gotta go shopping anyway, I'll pass."

"Did Serizawa-san send you out to get more _sake?_ Surprised you're not sick of bein' his errand boy already." Souji piped in jokingly as he had hopped up to come to Kawa's left.

"No, I'm actually getting tobacco!" Ibuki retorted defensively between shirking out of Sano's grip.

"It's kinda risky out there, though, sure you don't want me to come?" Sano wondered of him.

Huffing grouchily, Ibuki snapped over his shoulder, "I can do it myself, I'm not a kid!"

"Let him go; if he wants to die then let him do it on his own." Toshi spoke up, earning a slight wince from his look-a-like, having overheard them and came to see what was going on, his trademark scowl meant for Ibuki.

"It's not like I wanna die or anythin' like that!" Ibuki snapped at him, bristling at the assumption.

Toshi's stern look didn't budge. "You don't practice with the sword and ya don't train; if you can't even draw your sword to defend yourself, what good is it to pick fights with ronin in the street?" Minding the guilty flash in the boy's orange eyes, he finished, "can't blame me for thinkin' you wanna die."

_Damn it, Heisuke_ … Ibuki thought bitterly, scoffing as he returned the glare and snapped, "As if you're one to talk; ya came to the Capital knowing you could get killed by ronin! Sure as hell looks like a death wish to…" he was cut off when being grabbed by the scruff by Toshi who glared hard into his surprised gaze.

"Don't mistake people tryin' to accomplish something with a dumbass racing to his death!" Toshi snapped irritably, adding with the tiniest modicum of patience he could spare, "at the very least, you're not desperately tryin' to live. If you don't wanna die, toss sand or mud in your foe's face and run." He at last let him go only to head into the inner recesses of the manor.

Ibuki shuffled to his feet, watching the otherwise-scary _fukuchou_ leave, before wincing when Sano came to ruffle his hair.

"That's his way of showin' his concern for ya… ain't that right, Kawa-chan?" Sano exhaled before looking to her.

Having relaxed a bit when the traded barbs didn't end with Ibuki dying, Kawa nodded and looked at the still-perplexed boy, smiling apologetically. "He's never been open about his emotions, not without his feathers gettin' ruffled. Please forgive him, Ibuki-kun."

"Right…" Ibuki nodded a little, looking between the woman and her look-a-like and wondering to himself just how far back the two knew each other.

She hardly said a word about their past, he also noticed, but looked to Hijikata with respect and a familial sort of love… what was the deal, exactly?


	4. Hope (is a Dangerous Thing)

Slender hands reaching into the washing bin, she wrung the blood from the scarf and looked up at the two, "If you idiots are gonna keep running headfirst into trouble like this, then I'm gonna need to actually get paid… or ya hire another girl to wash the blood off your clothes." She said dryly.

"When we actually _get funding_ , ya can hire all the staff you want," Her old friend retorted in the same tone before the men she was wringing the clothes of could say anything, rolling his eyes when she stuck her tongue out childishly. "So you lost the ronin, you said?" He asked to resume the conversation.

"Yeah, and then the stupid clerk kept sayin' for us to get the local police instead! The hell're the people of Kyoto thinking, defending ronin?" Shinpachi wondered annoyedly.

San'nan-san reminded them all, "never mind that we lack funding, or patrons, and the imperial nationalists –namely the Choshu ronin—are said to grease people's fingers."

Tossing a towel to her as she had finished with helping Shinpachi and took the cloth to wipe her hands, Souji looked over at her fellow lefty who had been silent the whole time, huffing quietly, "Ne, ya seem really calm considerin' you just drew someone else's blood, Hajime-kun." He observed.

Saitou remained quiet as he continued to scrub the blood off his yukata.

"What do you make of them, then, Saitou-kun?" Kawa wondered, speaking before her old friend could goad the man into answering.

Undoing the ties that kept his sleeves dry, Saitou answered, "they lacked skill with a sword but, considering our limited numbers, I'm more concerned about what should happen if the enemy surrounded us."

Toshi minded her scowl at the possibility and instructed them all, "for now, don't go out alone. Gettin' yourself killed won't do any good."

"At any rate there's not enough stuff we can do," Shinpachi commented from checking on the once-stained clothes, thinking on something as he looked to San'nan-san, "hang on, what happened with gettin' in with the Aizu Domain?" He asked.

"We'll soon be sending an official petition to the Lord of Aizu to remain in Kyoto." San'nan-san informed, looking a bit crestfallen at first. "Depending on their response, it's possible we'll have to leave… as unfortunate as it looks, our fate rests on Serizawa-san's connections and course of action." Minding his fellow vice-commander whose frown deepened at the thought, he advised him, "just tell yourself that we're only using him."

Toshi scoffed and remarked, "I can't make myself be so emotionally detached from this! Ya can say that's what pisses me off, but I swear that someday I'll outwit that old dog and lift Kondou-san to power."

Minding the determined furrow of his brow, too familiar of a look at this point in time, Kawa smiled for him.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Turning to face the wall, she exhaled tiredly.

Most nights she slept like a baby, but tonight was one night where sleep seemed illusive and thus explained why she was trying to get comfortable. Screwing her eyes shut tight until she saw stars, she cracked them open when sleep evaded her again.

"Shit…" the woman growled under her breath, tossing the blankets off and sighing as she sat up and loosely ran her fingers through her hair, scowling at the wall before her where her swords stood propped. _Maybe I just need a walk_ , she thought.

Getting to her feet and securing the sash for her sleeping robe at her waist, she quietly padded to exit the small room and step out onto the wooden walkway to start walking.

The whole manor was asleep it seemed, and she half-wondered for a second if that man had actually spent the night in Shimabara… Okay, maybe not the _whole_ manor, in all fairness.

Coming to a halt when passing by a bush as she had heard the sound of someone grunting, the swordswoman raised both brows at the source. She calmed at recognizing her old friend, curious on why he was practicing so late, shuffling to sit on the porch where his discarded towel was and coincidentally near the steps that deposited into the small courtyard. She remained silent as she watched him, his drawn katana stabbing the night air as he gutted an enemy she couldn't see, retrieving his extended arm only to turn and repeat the motion again.

"I think the invisible intruders are dead now." She softly called to him when he took a brief respite, kicking her feet as her legs dangled over the lip, smiling for him when green found grey.

Souji relaxed at recognizing her, lowering the katana in hand to return it to its scabbard at his hip. "Gotta make sure they really _are_ dead and not just fakin' it," he retorted with a sniff, causing her smile to turn patient, shuffling to kick his sandals off and join her on the porch. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asked, barely stifling a quiet groan when he sat down and felt his tired muscles creak, accepting the towel she handed him to wipe his face.

"My room's too small, I think… that or I knew you were too restless to sleep." Kawa mused, tilting her head as she looked up at him, "what is it?"

"Could always bunk with me, I've got plenty of room, princess…" Souji offered innocently as he closed his eyes only to crack one open at her and see her cheeks color at the thought.

Shaking her head slightly, Kawa deadpanned and started in a tone that sounded eerily like her look-a-like's, "Okita Souji…"

"Keep scowling like that and you'll _really_ look like 'im; I'd personally rather ya _not_ because you're too gorgeous." Souji pointed out, smirking when seeing the stern line her lips were drawn into crack at his words, lifting a hand to brush locks from her cheek.

Closing her eyes at his gentle touch, even though she considered clocking him for comparing her to Toshi, Kawa returned to her main question and opened her eyes as she looked up at him. "Souji, come on, tell me. Y'know if you overexert yourself you'll get sick." She reminded.

Pouting somewhat at her stubbornness, he lowered his hand to the wooden floor and looked out at the courtyard before them, "Considerin' we've known each other so long, ya should know by now that I wouldn't pull that. I just…" Hearing her silence as he glanced at her bare feet that kicked a little, he sighed slightly, "Shinpatsu and Hajime-kun were lucky to finally get to kill some dumbass ronin, and I guess I'm jealous that I wasn't with them." He explained with a hard edge in his voice that sounded strange to her.

Brow furrowed with concern for him, she kicked her feet again and guessed, "Like _you_ should know by now that I know you hate that dog more than I do, for humiliating Kondou-san like he has." She glanced down at his hand that gripped the edge a bit as he nodded, and she looked up at him, "I hated that look in Toshi's eyes, and in yours too, and I don't wanna see it again… don't do anything stupid, Souji." She requested quietly.

Souji looked at her to see her stubbornness was back full-force, finding worry also present as it darkened her grey eyes, and he looked away to the green of the nearby bushes to vainly get her burning stare out of his mind. "What makes ya think I'm gonna pull something stupid, princess…?" He scoffed.

"Because you'd do anything for Kondou-san, even when we were kids, you dumbass… even _kill_ , if ya had to." Kawa stated, her hardened voice soft on the last six words.

"What the hell's wrong with killing if it's to keep by his side? 'Sides, _you're_ one to talk considering you'd also do the same for Hijikata-san." He asked pointedly, knowing he was right by all standards, never mind that she respected both men enough to do whatever was necessary.

Opening her mouth to snap back, she closed it until her lips pursed and her hardened eyes looked elsewhere.

It was quiet, awkwardly so, between the two. Whenever they argued in the past, which happened maybe once or twice if either could remember correctly, the silence only lasted so long before one would cave; the very last time they had argued and made amends afterward it was mutual.

Hearing the quiet sniff come from her, the brunette looked to his companion and watched her hastily wipe her nose with her sleeve, and he puffed quietly. "I didn't think you hated killin' people, if you're getting emotional…" He started to say.

"I don't, mostly because I've never had to do it. Don't be an ass for once." She cut across, looking away to the stars above and huffing. "Can't help it sometimes, especially when I start dwelling on the horrible possibilities regarding the both of 'em… and _you_ , too, considering you're important to me." She added, cheeks red with the heat that had crept up her neck to occupy her face.

Quieting at the last bit, he followed her stubborn gaze. "We're both morons, though, ain't we?" He asked thoughtfully. She _was_ important to him, firstly because of their friendship, but he had been soft on her since they were thirteen… at this point it was extremely difficult for him to be away from her for long.

She looked away from the stars to him when it clicked, cheeks still rosy as grey met green, before a smile curled her lips upward and she glanced away. "Gods know you're a _bigger_ moron, though, considerin' your height." She mused.

Brow twitching slightly at her jab, Souji pouted playfully, "now that ain't nice at all, princess…" He trailed off when she leaned up to kiss him softly.

Just as he was about to return the favor, something she wagered he had been wanting to do for years, Kawa planted a hand palm-first on his chest, "it's late, kitty. 'Sides, you smell like sweaty laundry." She pointed out.

Cheeks pink as some part of his brain was still processing that she had kissed him, Souji closed his eyes and sighed wearily as he drew away. "Guess you're right, ne, considerin' I can't kiss ya silly while smelling bad." He mused, pouting at watching her shuffle away to get to her feet.

Kawa smiled serenely when he straightened as well, lifting a hand to touch his cheek, her smile softening when he kept her hand only to kiss her palm. "Wash up and go to sleep, dummy." She advised, voice gentle, as he let go of her hand with reluctance.

Souji's pout returned somewhat at her ordering him around, earning a quiet giggle from her, leaning in to kiss her forehead before making himself step back. "Get some sleep too, princess." He winked at her before turning to leave her in favor of his room.

Kawa shook her head at his wink and smiled in his wake, turning about to return to her own room with a soft sigh.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


She grumped.

Kondou had announced that they finally got backing from the Aizu Clan, which was great. The best news she had heard in months… what _wasn't_ the best news she got was being looped in with the boys to go with Serizawa to celebrate their achievement at Shimabara.

She hated the Red-Light District, namely because if it hadn't been for latching onto Toshi and the others, it would have been the unfortunate fate for an orphaned girl like her. Never mind that the men that frequented it were otherwise-detestable on most fronts… Serizawa being one of them.

Shinpachi owed her **big** for dragging her along, she vowed.

"Damn-well ridiculous…" Kawa muttered as she chewed on a big bite of fish, downing it with the remnant of _sake_ in her designated cup, slightly bristling at the sensation the drink gave off.

"I strongly sense that Nagakura will be saddled with chores for the foreseeable future for this," Saitou commented quietly at her right side.

Kawa puffed at overhearing him and agreed, "Only for the rest of eternity."

"Oi, Okita, ya sure are a strange brat to be eyein' us after comin' to the Red-Light District." Serizawa's somewhat-slurred voice drew both lefties to the room, namely to the brunette in question who had been strangely brooding.

Souji huffed and looked at the older man with a mirthless smirk, "Nah, I'm really not interested in these kinds of places." At least not for looking at women who weren't the tomboy seated at his right.

"So then why'd ya tag along?" Serizawa pressed.

"Ain't it obvious? I came in the hopes of killin' ya." Souji replied honestly.

Mentally whacking herself out of shock, which was shared by the rest of their friends present, Kawa looked at him sharply, "Souji…"

Serizawa's booming laugh cut her off, then, adding to the uneasy vibe that had settled on the room. "' _Cut me down_ ', a snot-nosed shit like you? You're joking!" He crowed, relishing the death glare from the younger man, "yer death threats mean nothin' to me… at least in comparison to that Hijikata bastard." He added blandly, the mere thought seeming to steel him sober if for a moment. Minding he had not just Souji's attention but also Kawa's, he piled on, "when that man glared at me at the Honjo-Inn, I even felt chills! Threaten me all ya want, brat, but it's just childish prattle." He stated, chuckling at Souji's narrowed gaze.

"I'd be willing to kill ya _for real_ if ya don't believe me…" Souji drawled with venom.

"Souji." Saitou put in, knowing for a fact that Souji didn't appreciate being berated and even less by a bully like Serizawa.

" _He's_ killed more than one or two men, though," Serizawa turned his attention to the placating swordsman who clammed up at the right time, "he's much more imposing than a barking dog like _you_."

Kawa bristled, her dislike for her surroundings plus that man fueling her disgust, "Serizawa-san, please give it a rest for once…" She requested.

"You shut your mouth, _stray_. Instead of sticking up for your boytoys ya should be thanking me for being allowed to come to Kyoto, even if your only purpose is to be a lapdog for that inept fool Kondou…" Serizawa growled at her, trailing off when a clump of rice smacked him right between the eyes.

The silence in the room was near deafening as he brushed the food from his face, his beady grey eyes dangerous as he met the incensed glare of the lone woman who had stood to her feet.

"That felt good, actually." Kawa mused quietly, a cold smile crossing her pretty face as she gauged the palpable rage coming from the bully present and continued, "I'd rather die than thank a worthless asshole like _you_. And for the record, _don't_ insult my friends… It'd be a disgrace on your part if you died by my hand." She straightened the hem of her grey haori and turned to leave the room in favor of returning to the manor.

With or without the boys, she didn't care... she had lost her appetite.

" _Kawa!_ " Souji called when Serizawa shot up to drag her into the room to make her apologize, scrambling to his feet to go to her defense, stopping at seeing she didn't need it.

Amber light from above glinted on the short blade of her concealed knife she had trained on Serizawa's jugular and cold anger screamed in Kawa's steely eyes that dug into his alarmed beady gaze. She had expected such a response from the old dog, and what kind of woman would she be if she _didn't_ have knives on her person?

"Kawa-chan, don't!" Shinpachi advised, looking around Souji as he and the others had scrambled into action, he and Saitou and Sano acting as a buffer between Serizawa's men and their friend.

"Relax, Shinpatsu." Kawa returned, having slid the door open with her free hand, lowering her knife to leave the room and slam the door in her wake. She strode down the hall, breezing past two geikos and calling an apology over her shoulder seconds later, continuing her fast pace until she was on the city streets and she broke into a run.

She didn't stop running until she was safely back at the manor.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Closing the door in his wake, he sighed, "We got him to calm down, finally."

"You'd think he would be _used_ to women pulling a knife on him…" She mused as she was combing her hair out, looking up at him when being met with silence and lifting a brow at the scolding look on his handsome face. "Did I mention purple really _is_ your color? It brings out your eyes…" She added nonchalantly.

His brow twitched at her attempt to lighten things and he groaned as he shuffled to sit across from her, "what in hell am I going to _do_ with you, Yasakawa…?" He asked at large.

"I had no choice, Toshi…" She lamented.

"Like you had no choice but to beat the shit out of those _other_ morons when you were a kid? You've really gotta come up with better excuses in the future if ya keep pulling stunts like this." Toshi cut in knowingly, watching her opened mouth close until her lips pursed, cocking a brow in return.

Kawa fiddled with the teeth on her brush as she remarked albeit vainly, "if we weren't depending on that asshole then _you'd_ gut him first considerin' the mutual loathing… Noone would bat an eye if ya did it." It was no mystery that Toshi loathed that man more than she did, granted she was the one with the balls to knife said bully.

Quieting at her words as silence began to enter the room, her look-a-like puffed. "Souji seemed pretty pissed about what happened… doesn't surprise me though, considerin' he's been sweet on you for years. But it seems like we can't be happy for shit these days." He observed with some bitterness.

Cheeks rosy at mention of Souji, she sobered at the last bit and folded her arms at her chest. "We've made it this far, Toshi, that's what matters most… isn't it?" She countered, looking up at him from glancing downward.

Minding the spark of hope in her grey eyes, hope for him to see the silver lining and focus on it, he exhaled shortly and rubbed his neck, "Yeah." Their eyes met and his face softened at the brightening of her gaze.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"Those rules are too restrictive, if y'ask me," Sano complained.

"If Kondou-san approves of 'em then I'll obey them." Souji mused.

Heisuke nodded along and added pensively, "I will too, I just don't like seein' my friends get tied down by them. It's kinda different from how I imagined, to boot…"

Saitou spoke up as he looked to their female comrade, "I trust you'll also heed those rules, Kawa-chan? You're still the only woman in the Roshigumi, as far as I know." He asked.

Pouting somewhat at being singled out, Kawa let her legs dangle over the walkway edge. "I strongly sense that Toshi put those rules together to try and muzzle that dog, but considering they're meant for more than that, yeah. Never mind that my being a woman hasn't stopped me in the past." She answered with a bemused puff.

"So speaketh the resident badass," Souji commented, meeting her softened gaze with a wink, before looking to the newest addition to their ragtag pack who looked deep in thought. "Ya should prolly be careful from here on, y'know, considerin' you're still serving that man." He added to him.

Perking up at being looped in with them, Ibuki bristled slightly as he scowled and snapped, "it's not like I'm a member of the Roshigumi!"

"Souji's right, though," Kawa countered patiently, ignoring the surprised glances from her friends plus the named man, continuing, "until you're dismissed by him, if he jeopardizes his life by pulling another stunt, then you'll also be required to commit _seppuku_ for his actions."

Balking slightly at having reality sucker-punch him as it had, Ibuki looked away with a scoff, "w-well I'm leaving before I ever have to deal with that crap!" He then turned to storm off and away from the group.

"Come on, guys, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Heisuke piped up in defense of his age-mate, sorely looking between the couple.

"Might just die in shock at havin' the princess agree with me, to be fair," Souji rolled his eyes at the ruffled teen.

Kawa shook her head at that, "keep gloating and I'll take it back."


	5. Mariners

Quick as if he had drawn his sword from its scabbard, Saitou aimed his chopsticks at the unguarded throat of Ibuki, causing the other to freeze and choke out a yelp of surprise. "If you need me for something, wait until I finish eating… in the world of beasts you have little room for complaint if a stronger beast kills you for disturbing its meal. Also, this is one of my favorite dishes… don't go after it!" He advised lowly, seeming to have instilled the fear of god in the poor boy.

Ibuki nodded dumbly as he fell back on his ass, feeling like he had lost a few years off his life, stammering out, "r-right, sorry!"

Kawa snickered before taking a hearty sip of her own soup, "Coulda warned you to not go after Saitou-kun's food… it's basically like poking a sleeping bear." She said lightly.

"W-well why _didn't_ you?" Ibuki asked annoyedly, sulking at seeing the mentioned man go back to his food.

"Because since I've known him, I've never met anyone who took dumbass advice from _Shinpatsu_ … never mind it's common sense to not steal food from those higher on the ladder." Kawa explained.

Saitou smiled a little in amusement, nodding his chin, "she's right." He agreed from his place at her left.

Kawa smiled at her friend, glancing to her right as Souji finished wolfing his food down, cocking a brow, "It's not a sprint, dummy, there's plenty more…" She pointed out.

Souji brushed off her comment with a cheery smile, "One helping of your delicious cooking was enough, princess." His smile lingered and softened a degree at regarding her shy grin in response.

"That was fast, Souji," Kondou noted when observing his prodigy's feat.

"I wanted to get in a bit of sword practice, considerin' every second counts." Souji shrugged and offered the same cheery smile to him, straightening to leave.

"Practicing right after ya eat is bad for you," Shinpachi commented.

Souji huffed as he was about to step out, "well I'm not as lucky as Hajime-kun and Shinpatsu; I'm itchin' to slay a bunch of those ronin." He remarked calmly, causing the rest of the room's occupants to perk up at his words.

Toshi regarded the concerned look sent at the brunette from Kawa and he said, "Souji, I want you to go back to Edo."

"That joke ain't the least bit funny, y'know…" Souji laughed slightly, having stiffened at the order and trying to pretend that his friend was joking even though, knowing the man for years, he knew that Toshi wouldn't joke around like that.

"Lately Serizawa-san's influence is making you go on about killing, and you're still a kid. He's making you lose sight of yourself," Toshi continued sharply.

"Toshi, come on, that's not true…" Kawa put in, concern furrowing her brow, as she looked between he and the brunette who turned slightly to glare at him.

"You're only sayin' that because **I** stick to Kondou-san, aren't you, Hijikata-san?" Souji demanded annoyedly.

Toshi huffed, "if _that's_ what you wanna believe then go ahead."

"Toshi, what're you getting at?" Kondou asked as he looked between the odd trio.

Toshi shot a glare at Souji as he explained, "we're here in Kyoto to defend the peace, but all he wants to do is kill. It's all he _thinks_ about… we can't let someone like that stay here!"

"Souji…" Kondou looked over at the named brunette with concern.

"There's no way I'm goin' back; I came here to stay and help _you_ , Kondou-san!" Souji snapped angrily, turning away to throw open the door and rush out into the darkness.

" **Souji**!" Kondou called as he had shot to his feet.

Toshi remained seated and perked up a bit when the lone woman stood to head to the door, assuring her, "don't worry about him, he'll come back…"

" _Shut it!_ " Kawa snapped, further surprising the others present, turning to glare at him, "You and your big mouth believe that Souji's out of control, but he's not! He's _not_ the hopeless boy you make him out to be, Toshizou… and if you still think that, then you'd better send _both of us_ back to Edo." She stated firmly, looking away to then run after her friend.

" **Yasakawa**!" Toshi called in her wake, also having stood when she left, and he groaned under his breath, "that girl never listens…" He lamented.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Bringing her feet to a halt as she entered the alley, Kawa exhaled softly. Looking about the alley, she recognized it had been the very same one their band of friends had run through to follow in the Shogun's procession mere weeks ago. Her feet moved again as she followed the alley's path to the same bridge, and they picked up the pace until she was running. The notion that he had gone to the bridge was a stretch but, the longer she let it fester there, maybe not so much.

Maybe he was there… just maybe.

Watching the river pass beneath his bridge as it glinted moonlight, Souji closed his eyes for a moment to exhale, reflecting on the stern look in Toshi's eyes, and on Kondou's concern for him. Ironically what he thought of most was Kawa's frustration with the whole conversation, the steel in her grey eyes… Green eyes snapping open when hearing rushing feet coming up to him from the dark streets, he looked to the right side of the bridge to meet her familiar grey eyes. Relief swam in her gaze, he minded, shortly followed with exasperation, and the longer their stares held the more he realized the bottoms of her eyes looked puffy with withheld tears. "Kawa…" He started as he straightened up to face her, watching her shut her eyes and shake her head before she stepped onto the bridge and, before he believed she knew what she was doing, ran to throw her arms around him.

Kawa felt him teeter for a second, his longer arms latching onto her, her own hands fisting in the back of his haori as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Souji considered poking at her about following him into the night but, at recognizing without asking that she had been worried for him, reconsidered it to instead hold her tight as he took heart at her finding him first.

"Y'think you can **not** scare the hell out of me when you disagree with Toshi, the next time around?" She asked, voice cracked a little, after a short bout of silence between them, cheek pressed into his chest.

Hearing the exasperation return to her voice, he scoffed and curled his fingers in her black hair, "Sure ya just don't wanna _come with me_ when it happens?" He remarked.

She drew away then, regarding the sincerity hiding behind his usual nonchalance he managed to muster, to smack his chest with a gentle palm. "You know we can't just run off like that, Souji… we need them like they need us, no matter what." Romantic as the idea was, she didn't see a future without their friends being possible.

They had come so far together, and it was anyone's guess what else lay in store for not just Souji and herself but their whole makeshift family.

"Ow… ya don't have to be so forceful, y'know. But ya should also know that I was gonna come back, I just needed a minute. I didn't mean to worry ya, princess." Souji had released her of one hand to rub the spot gingerly, looking elsewhere for a moment before looking on her with sincerity.

Kawa quieted and glanced down at the wooden railing his back rested against, smiling and tilting her head up, "good. Y'know that I'm always here for you, too, to complain to." True that she loved the boys with all she had, but _Souji_ was who she cared about most, and he was as dense as a stone wall if he didn't know that by now.

Minding the likewise sincerity in her eyes, which seemed to brighten in the moonlight, he smiled before looking away with reluctance as they both heard feet rushing to them from the direction she had come. He pouted slightly at the break in their moment.

" _Souji!_ " Kondou called with relief at seeing the couple, seeming to surprise them at having not come alone but had Ibuki with him.

Kawa's surprised look faltered at being found and she smiled between the two men, "you two took long."

"Kondou-san," Souji began before smiling wryly.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Considering the streets were busy as always, the silence between them was calm if not somewhat awkward. Given he was used to noise at this point –which he blamed _entirely_ on the baboon trio back at the manor—the silence was gnawing at him. He looked briefly at his walking companion, at her calm demeanor as she picked at a bit of dirt under her right thumb, orange eyes drifting to the two swords at her right hip.

Left-handed, much like Saitou… another interesting peculiarity about the woman who in retrospect was only a year or two his senior.

"If ya've got a problem with my tagging along, I've got no problem going back." Her patient voice cut into his thoughts then.

Having slightly started before regaining himself, the blue-haired boy blinked once before minding that he had her attention. Ears burning a bit as grey met orange, he looked elsewhere, "n-no, you're fine, I was just thinking, that's all." He replied.

Lifting a brow at his fumbling, to wit she was unfazed by now due to living with the boys as long as she had, she looked ahead only to shrug, "Considerin' you're younger than me, I'd have to politely refuse your advances, Ibuki-kun. Robbing the cradle isn't my thing…" She said.

"That's not it!" Ibuki barked indignantly, cheeks pink, quieting when she snorted and valiantly covered up a laugh at his reaction. He folded his arms at his chest and looked away again as he asked, "why did Hijikata-san make you tag along? He can't still be worried that Serizawa-san has it out for ya after Shimabara, can he…?"

Kawa's curious look faltered at his questions and she shrugged again. "He was makin' Shinpatsu and Saitou-kun cook tonight, so he tossed me out of the kitchen like a damn cat… you'd think he wouldn't be concerned about what happened the other night, but ya don't know him as well as I do." She explained.

Ibuki briefly considered skipping dinner if the mentioned men were in charge of the preparation, chuckling at the image, before curiosity drew him back to the oddly confident woman. "But he's your brother, right? I mean, I've heard you share the same last name, and you look a lot like him too…" He wondered.

"He did _that_ to keep me from gettin' in trouble with Serizawa, when we first joined them, to keep his ' _kid sister_ ' safe… I get that a lot, though." Kawa explained with a slight huff, brow furrowing at mention of that man, before she looked at him and smiled a little, "Toshi and I met when we were kids, and ever since it seemed that wherever he went I would follow… hence why I'm here. He's actually a really good man, when he's not being so damn serious." She finished thoughtfully.

Ibuki smiled wryly as he processed her explanation, leaving her when they arrived at the intended shop to buy another gourd of _sake_. "So you picked up the sword too, to stay with him and Kondou-san and the others?" He asked when finishing the errand minutes later as they returned to the manor.

Kawa laughed slightly at that, "It only seemed fair. I wasn't much of a conventional girl, growing up, and it was fun beating the shit out of boys who thought they could defeat me in spars. When Kondou-san saw I wasn't right-handed he taught me to fight with my left instead… he's treated me well these last several years, even after Mum died when I was fourteen, but he's a big softie that way." She said, thoughtful again, minding the pensive look on his face and she looked at the gates of the manor with a soft sigh.

" _Ryunosuke!_ "

" _Kawa-chan!_ "

Both companions perked up when hearing their respective names, looking at the brunette trio that came running to greet them.

Kawa pouted slightly at their loudness, "Yell _louder_ next time, why don't ya, nearly woke up the dead…" She trailed off at seeing Saitou and San'nan-san had followed them, brow furrowing as she asked, "now what happened?"

"You two didn't see Souji, did you?" Heisuke asked first, looking between the two as he added, "I went to get him for dinner, but he wasn't in his room or anywhere else!"

"You looked everywhere?" Kawa asked, remaining calm even though her mind started racing, looking to her fellow lefty.

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, no sign of him. Supposedly he was seen leaving with Tonouichi." He explained, minding the worry darkening her grey eyes. "He had nowhere else to go, he'll undoubtedly come back." He added for her benefit.

"' _Tonouichi_ ', huh?" Ibuki asked, frowning at recalling having seen the man before.

"What, you know the guy?" Sano guessed.

A guilty look crossed Ibuki's face as he started, "Well…" He retold the five about hearing Serizawa ask Tonouichi to get rid of Kondou.

Kawa surprised the four as she broke away when he finished talking, speaking before any of them could ask, "Toshi needs to be in on this." She heard the men follow her lead, her fisted hands shaking a little at her sides.

Maybe Souji _or_ Toshi wouldn't be the ones to kill that asshole after all.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Both sets of feet skidded to a halt before Toshi was first to yank the door open. " _Serizawa-san!_ "

The named dog looked bemused and curious as he regarded the younger man as well as Kondou who had been at his heels, "what seems to be the trouble, Hijikata-san?" He asked.

Before either man could bombard him with questions, a third set of feet had followed them and broke past them into the spacious room, the owner being the swordswoman. She was trembling, Serizawa noted, but not out of fear… Her grey eyes looked like blades, and he wagered his right hand that she had finally come to kill him. "Hijikata-kun, how nice of you to join us." He greeted calmly.

"I came to apologize for Shimabara… it was foolish of me to throw rice at you. I should've thrown a knife instead." Kawa said, her calm voice a dangerous drawl, as her hand that had dropped to the hilt of her katana unsheathed the blade. She barely got it out by a few inches before being firmly reprimanded by her ' _brother_ ', and she tried to get away to get at the observant Serizawa who was being shielded by Niimi and another of his men, giving an annoyed growl when Toshi dragged her away. " _You lay **one finger** on Souji's head, **one disgusting finger** , and I gut you like the dog you are, Serizawa!_" She shouted angrily, tears stinging at her eyes, wincing when being shoved out and onto the walkway. "Toshi, let me go!" She protested as he steered her back the way they had come.

Toshi at last let go of her pinned arms when locating her room, shoving her inside with some gentility. " **We** will deal with this, Yasakawa!" He stated firmly.

Kawa blinked back tears and scowled up at him, minding the anger present in his violet eyes, and she exhaled through her nostrils. "Save him… _please_." She pleaded, voice cracked in several places, as she watched his mask crack a bit at her words regarding the guilty party.

"Get some sleep." Toshi replied, his own voice quiet, receiving a short nod before he watched her enter the room and slam the door on him. He turned about to return to the other side of the manor, giving a weary sigh once he had put distance between him and her quarters, her puffy-eyed expression burned into his mind.

He hated seeing her cry, and if it was someone else's fault then he found the bastard and made him apologize, but he knew she wasn't mad enough to kill Serizawa just because.

She really _did_ love Souji if she reacted in such a way.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Souji pouted over at his guardian between eating his dinner.

After getting out of his dirtied clothes and into his sleeping robe, she had come to him with his dinner on hand. He had thought she was being forward and had mentioned it only once before she shot him a scowl and made him eat, saying she had delegated herself to keep watch over his room for the night because of what happened. If anyone was gonna get to him they had to go through her first, she had stated between taking a seat by his door with her katana in the crook of her arm.

It was sweet of her to protect him, even when he would do the same for her a million times over, but he knew she was worried. Funny enough, he realized that she had adopted her trademark forcefulness from being around her ' _brother_ '.

"How'd you figure I didn't eat dinner when I left?" He asked as he went to sit with her, leaving the tray by his bedside.

She opened an eye at him from having closed them for a moment, "I didn't, but if ya were gonna kill someone, then it's better to get their guard down instead of _yours_ , right?" She returned.

Souji bobbed his head a bit at her wisdom, ironic considering she had never killed anyone, smirking ruefully, "You're kinda scary when yer frustrated, princess." He observed.

Kawa's blasé expression faltered and she cracked a smile, "I wish Toshi hadn't made those damned rules. I was never afraid of death, even when we were in Edo, but I… I don't want to see anyone die. _You_ least of all." She said quietly, having glanced at his now-empty dishes feet away from them, looking up at him.

Minding her sincerity and worry for him, Souji huffed quietly and looked at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, green eyes soft. "Don't frown so much, dummy, you'll look more like 'im… never mind I'd rather ya smile more." He said in the same tone, his hand on her shoulder lifting to run his fingers through her hair she had down. When she lifted her head to pout up at him, her eyes somewhat misty and her cheeks pink, he kissed her.

She stiffened in surprise before calming, reciprocating when he started to draw back, her hand she'd lifted to bunch in his robe collar moving to curl in his reddish brown hair. "Souji… you dummy." She chided gently as she drew away only to return her head to his shoulder.

He chuckled at the resigned smile on her pretty face, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

He'd do whatever it took to stay not just for Kondou, but for her as well… a future without her just wasn't possible to him.


	6. Arty Glamour

Looking back when hearing her footsteps, Souji slowed his walk as she came to his side, green eyes soft. "Glad ya took my advice." He said.

"Sorta; Kondou-san asked me to keep an eye on you. Seems to think we behave when we're together." Kawa corrected with a chuckle at the notion.

Smirking at that, he laughed slightly, "Or he knows you're more level-headed between the two of us… Although what ya pulled the other night throws even that into question." He mused, giving her a knowing look.

Cheeks reddening, she looked elsewhere as they were coming closer to the wharf, "I didn't draw blood, if _that's_ what you're concerned about." She stated calmly.

Their eyes met and he puffed as his shoulders slumped a bit, his dominant hand finding her shoulders and squeezing. "As I said, I pity the bastard that pisses you off, princess." He lamented.

She smiled at his words and giggled, hugging his waist with her dominant arm, "but you're right about the place… explains why Toshi stalked off earlier." She admitted.

Pouting slightly at the change in subject, Souji commented, "I thought ya were pissed at him for keeping ya from gutting that man."

"He and Kondou-san pleaded for your life, dummy, it's hard to stay mad at him after that." Kawa reminded, calm voice quieted at the memory, looking up at her companion.

Souji minded her renewed respect for the other man, wondering for curiosity's sake, "Yet you were willin' to die for _my_ sake, weren't you?"

Kawa's eyes saddened at the thought and hardened at the same time, and she replied, "Like you're willing to do the same for me."

Both had stopped at that, recognizing that the unwavering loyalty one had for the other was equal by all rights. The brunette had released her to instead brush back some of her black fringe from her left cheek, his eyes soft again when she kept his hand, thinking about that same night. "Didn't do too bad with that kiss, by the way."

"I was surprised you didn't try anything in the process…" She chuckled, cheeks rosy at his reminder, inhaling when he ducked slightly to steal a kiss. Her hands bunched in his haori collar as she returned the favor eagerly, grey eyes opening when he drew away and softening when he bumped foreheads, affording a soft giggle. "Souji…"

"I didn't because I'd rather ya let me, Kawa." He admitted in the same soft tone, drawing away with reluctance to mind their surroundings, a pout crossing his handsome face. "This whole town has bad vibes." He mused.

She nodded a bit in agreement, lamenting, "makes Edo look like a paradise."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Tapping her foot on the walkway as she watched him practice, she said, "You're not fair!"

Glancing over at her and minding her displeased pout, he exhaled and lowered the wooden sword. "You know I'm doin' this for your own good, Kawa. The Aizu don't need to know that there's a woman in the ranks of the Roshigumi… never mind that Kondou-san already picked the partners." He reminded.

She huffed, keeping her hands at her sides with her pout changed to a pursed-lip expression, "Those windbags won't bat an eye if they see ya lose to Heisuke…" She mused more to herself.

"You're always brattier than usual when you're denied something, y'know," he retorted as he ignored her comment about his assigned opponent, kicking his sandals off as he joined her on the walkway, catching the handkerchief she tossed his way with ease and wiping his face. "It'd be another thousand years before you grow out of that." He added.

Kawa ignored the redness in her ears at that, resting her hip against the nearby post. "It's one of the reasons you keep me around, dummy. That and Toku-chan would have your head if ya left me to face the world alone." She reminded, knowing and having known for years that said woman wrote him often.

"You wouldn't be alone per se, not if Souji had anything to say about it." Toshi stated knowingly, a sideways look crossing his face when she brought up his older sister, smirking at the resigned glint that flashed in her eyes. "He seems happier now." He mused for her sake.

"I'm glad for that… Dummy would do anything for me, really, and it's only fair I do the same for him." Kawa smiled fondly as she looked off at the sunlight that brightened the courtyard, glancing up at her friend whose knowing look had returned, and her brow twitched as she slugged him. "You'd meddle less if ya actually **had** a love life, y'know."

"Ow…" Toshi rubbed his arm gingerly, having half-expected her to punch him granted he had forgotten she could punch like a man, perking his ears at her comment and his cheeks reddened, "The day that happens, you'll be the _last_ to know about it!" He fired back, scowling when she had broken away to walk down the walkway.

"Doubt that! Men are dense about love, and _you're_ no different, Toshi." Kawa called leisurely, placing her arms behind her head as she went.

Pinching the bridge of his nose at her words that rang true –even though he'd be dead before he ever admitted that— Toshi snapped, " **Brat**!" His ears burned when hearing her barked laugh.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


" _Dumbass!_ "

"Ow, that hurt!"

Kawa deadpanned.

She had gone out with Sano to namely get away from Toshi in case he made her do more chores –which her quota was filled to the brim with for the week, even though it was barely Wednesday— and the two didn't get far into town before running into Ibuki. The boy had done something stupid by her guess, a side-effect of hanging with Heisuke and Shinpachi since the first day he had joined their gang, and the petite maiko that had strode off a good distance when they ran into him was further evidence.

Ironically it wasn't Kawa who whacked Ibuki for being disrespectful to the poor girl, it was Sano. The overgrown lug was the ladies' man between the three baboons, having hit on _her_ only once, but he was more of a gentleman than anything. Chivalry lived through him, she often thought.

"Ya said that shit to that nice little maiko? It's no wonder she gave you that handprint!" Sano scolded the younger man, arms folded at his chest.

"Sano's got a point… I'd cover your ass if I didn't agree that you need to apologize to her, bonehead." Kawa agreed patiently, shrugging at the pout on his face.

Sano exhaled shortly, "come on." He lifted Ibuki by the scruff and steered him in the direction the girl had gone, putting him in a headlock when the other protested and squirmed to try and get free, "Kawa-chan, it'd be best if you went back without us. This manly thing has to come first." He looked back at her and winked.

"H-hey, where're we goin'!?" Ibuki demanded indignantly.

Sano's arm tightened reproachfully, "you dumbass, _you're_ gonna go apologize to that little lady!" He barked.

Kawa rolled her eyes, "don't maim him just yet!" She remarked, being given a wave with his free hand, watching both men get further away and snorting under her breath at Ibuki's cursing. She sighed and turned to go back to the manor, arms folding at her chest. "Dense as a brick wall." She mused aloud.

Finding she wasn't greeted by a catty Toshi or any of the other men —which she was glad for— when returning, she went to the makeshift training hall, snagging the foldable target dummy from her room's closet in the process. She had made it years ago and it had served its purpose when she felt the urge to polish her knife throwing; she had caught Souji using it not long after she'd brought it to Shieikan, and every so often they would practice together.

A muffled ' _thunk_ ' pulled her from her thoughts as she was about to toss the knife in hand, and she blinked at recognizing the thin blade that had been tossed from the left.

"Surprised ya brought _that_ ratty thing." The familiar brunette commented lightly when she turned a bit to find he had located her practicing, his trademark smirk shifting to a smile when she pouted at his sneaking up on her, padding into the hall to retrieve his knife.

She tossed her knife, the blade thicker than his by a few millimeters if she remembered correctly, watching it find its mark in the middle of the dummy's head. "Missed me that dearly, did you?" She wondered, smiling wryly as he had hesitated to retrieve his knife when she threw hers.

Souji pouted at the playful spark in her eyes, leaving the knife in its place to retort, "Only every second you're away, princess." His smirk returned when she stepped up to him, green eyes curious as he minded the pink in her cheeks.

Kawa smirked back and tilted her head a bit, "You _are_ hopeless sometimes, y'know that?" She lamented, grey eyes soft, laughing quietly at his gaze he cast elsewhere. Lifting a hand to his cheek, her smirk changed to a soft smile when their eyes met again, and she added for his sake, "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Chest swelling with some measure of pride, Souji exhaled and kept her hand on reflex, "I **did** miss ya, and if you'd have been gone longer I woulda had to kill Sano-san for dragging you off." He mused with an impish smile.

Kawa laughed again, leaning up to kiss him chastely, before detangling to retrieve her knives. "You can rest easy, noble samurai, I'm perfectly safe. 'Sides, he went off to deal with Ibuki; the dummy got himself in trouble with a maiko he's had the hots for." She explained.

Souji snorted amusedly at the thought and accepted his knife from her, tucking it back in place in his sleeve, "Doesn't surprise me, the dumbass stumbles his way through life so it'd be a shock if he did good with the ladies." He wasn't too worried about the _bozu_ hitting on Kawa, namely for the mentioned slip-up, but he also knew she took pity on the mentioned whipping boy. "You're too nice to 'im sometimes, princess." He added.

Kawa rolled her eyes and turned to him as a thought occurred to her, "Don't be bratty, Souji…"

"I ain't being _bratty_ , I just prefer to keep the woman I love from gettin' hurt, that's all…" Souji defended before stopping when she stiffened at what he said, also recognizing the cat was finally out of the bag.

"You do, huh?" Kawa wondered, voice quiet, a smile creeping onto her lips when seeing his cheeks turn pink.

Souji looked on her, the badass tomboy who made his days easier and whose smile he would kill for, the momentary embarrassment at his blunder falling away the longer their eyes met… He nodded, reaching to cup her cheek and smiling when she leaned into his touch as if it was second nature. "Y'know I do, Kawa."

Cheeks coloring at his confidence, a different variation compared to the one used in spades when they were in public, Kawa smiled up at him and replied with a soft chuckle, "I love you too, Souji."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Watching the wooden sword sway in his friend's grip, reminiscent of a cat's twitching tail, Ibuki wondered in confusion, "What's he doing?"

"It's called the ' _Wagtail Sword_ '; he keeps the sword moving so his opponent won't be able to figure out what he's gonna do." Sano explained as he looked around the other end of the sheet protecting them.

Poking her head out near the former's, Kawa watched Heisuke be knocked back by Toshi before lunging at his older opponent with a battle cry. She pouted slightly as the younger was defeated within a few moves, lamenting when ducking behind the sheet's safety, "Glad I didn't bet against Toshi… never mind that he'd kill me for it."

"You would've put it all on _Heisuke?_ " Ibuki asked with a slight laugh, looking at her as Sano chuckled nearby.

"… Only a little." Kawa shrugged innocently, looking at the named teen who joined them behind the sheet and smiling, "You did great, Heisuke!"

"Oi, Heisuke, get this…" Sano started to tell the boy of their female compatriot before pausing at seeing the obvious injury the named boy sustained, and he smiled serenely, "Never mind; ya did great!" He lied.

Ibuki looked at Kawa who also looked at their friend before she snorted, looking at Heisuke and the fresh shiner on his right eye and he valiantly suppressed a laugh, poking his head out when seeing the next two combatants. "Oi, Saitou-san and Shinpatsu are up." He informed the trio.

Kawa joined him on his side of the sheet as Sano and Heisuke took the other side, poking her head out under his as the match began.

She was still a bit sore about being denied the chance to square off against her friends, even if it was to show off for those Aizu nobles, but she stayed anyway to support them… Never mind that Souji's match was after Saitou's and Shinpachi's.

"This bites, I lost!" Shinpachi complained as he skulked ahead of Saitou to their friends' shelter to make room for the next pair of combatants.

"Ya both did great, Shinpatsu," Kawa laughed quietly at his pouting face, patting his arm before looking to her fellow lefty, "let alone that my humble person bows to _your_ excellence, Great Sensei." She teased.

Saitou minded the teasing tone in her flattery and he puffed wryly to ignore the heat in his ears, nodding past their covering, "Save your sass for Souji and San'nan-san's match, esteemed badass." He said in the same wry tone.

Kawa grinned and bounced away to join Ibuki and the baboon trio.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"In order to have the Roshigumi's fame spread throughout the Capital, Serizawa-sensei had these made with money collected in Osaka." Niimi announced to the men as they were unwrapping the boxes that held their new uniform coats.

Heisuke bounced away from the crowd with one of the haori in hand, "Let's try these on; Gen-san, toss me the scissors to cut this tape off!" He urged excitedly.

Kawa laughed at his infectious energy, having already snipped the tape off hers with a concealable knife she tucked back into place moments after, shrugging her arms through the sleeves.

It was prettier than the haori that she owned –which were moreso hand-me-downs from Toshi to make up for the sleeveless yukata she wore— as it was a sky-blue color with large white triangles designed into the sleeve hems and twin white tethers crossing over the front.

" _Damn_ , Kawa-chan!" Shinpachi wolf-whistled at the lone woman who was turning to inspect the coat, smiling cheerily when she jumped.

Kawa pouted over at him, "Don't spook me like that, moron!" She scolded annoyedly, putting her fists on her hips as her pout changed for a scowl when Sano poked his head in.

"Can't blame him, Kawa-chan, ya look beautiful," Sano said with a wink.

"Both of ya keep your mitts off my woman or I'll kill ya both," Souji intervened with a knowing look, slinging his arm around said woman's hips. His defensive look faltered slightly when she hugged his waist in return, and he smiled on her, "But ya **do** look beautiful in that blue, princess."

Cheeks rosy at his affection, Kawa's shy look fell away when both older brunettes turned away pretending to vomit and she laughed again, nuzzling Souji's neck. "You look good in that haori _too_ , dummy," she remarked.

Toshi shook his head at their antics, granted he didn't blame Shinpachi and Sano in regards to the happy couple, stating as he came closer to the four, "never mind that this's one way we can spread the Roshigumi's fame throughout Kyoto. There's less chance for one of us to get cut down in the streets if we're all in the same uniform when on patrol, to boot."

"Way to kill the mood, Hijikata-san…" Souji griped as his eye twitched in annoyance at his friend's intrusion.

Kawa flicked his ear gently, smirking at his pout, "Can't deny that he's right, though, can ya?" She challenged.

Souji deadpanned when their vice-commander shot her a wry smirk, huffing as he agreed, "Nope."


	7. All this Noise

Sano lunged at the monster, ramming the spear's blade into its left shoulder, only to gape slightly when it instead hauled him up with sheer force and tossed him away.

"Harada!" Ibuki exclaimed, freezing when the stark-white creature rounded on him when hearing his voice, before a head of black hair barreled into it and knocked them both away from him.

Kawa scrambled away in time to block the creature's reckless swing for her head, her katana clashing with its short sword, teeth bared as she glared up at its blazing red eyes. "Ibuki, **go**!" She ordered, breaking away for a half-second only to swing her blade on its head, narrowly swerving to avoid getting her right arm cut off, perking up when the creature's short sword grazed her upper arm and caused it to freeze. "Shit."

" _G-give me blood…!_ " The creature snarled as it threw itself at her, barely stopping when she slashed at its belly, grinning at the flash of fear in her grey eyes. It tried to snatch her again before a snarl sounded from nearby as two katana blades halted it in its tracks, one through its forehead and the other through its heart.

"Souji!" Kawa breathed as she had stepped aside when he rushed forward to intervene, looking at the owner of the second sword as the beast dropped and smiling elatedly, "Toshi."

"You're all right, Yasakawa?" Toshi asked, minding the crimson that had traveled down her right forearm, searching her grey eyes and taking heart that she looked fine otherwise.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch," Kawa shrugged before being pulled tight to Souji's chest by his arm that had found her back, giving a slight squeak at his abruptness. "S-Souji…"

"Dummy, your arm's leaking…" Souji scolded, normally-cocky voice quiet and rough at her nonchalance, letting her draw back a bit to look on her with relief. He ignored her flustered look as he pulled away with reluctance to withdraw a handkerchief from his haori and press it on her injury to keep it from bleeding further.

Kawa blushed at his worry, considering poking at how much of a worrywart he was acting but she decided against it and instead smiled fondly. "You're cute when you worry." She mused, voice soft enough so that only he heard.

Souji pouted at her comment and sighed slightly, "Shut up." He sniffed, cheeks pink at knowing they were the center of attention. Normally he didn't mind that, considering Kawa was more than a prize to be shown off, but he had acted impulsively and reality had that nagging way of dragging him out of his proverbial bubble.

"Hijikata-san, what about the monster?" Sano asked to bring everyone's attention to the felled party.

"Supposedly you can kill it by stabbing it in the head or the heart," San'nan-san said as he and Kondou came forward to check on them.

"Lucky shot, then," Souji mused to the lone woman he had his arm around, earning a nod.

Kondou looked at them as he asked, "Is everyone all right?" He earned nods from the eight gathered, minding the look his prodigy shot the swordswoman with that she ignored.

Toshi smiled ruefully at her stubbornness, smile faltering when he sheathed his katana and scowled over at the shaky Ibuki, "If you lack any resolve, don't waltz into a battle like that."

Kawa shot a look at her look-a-like, shaking her head even as Souji's arm around her waist gave a squeeze.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Regarding the small vial holding a syrup-looking red liquid inside, she frowned.

"The Bakufu obtained this through foreign trade," Yukimura Kodou, a bald man that looked near Kondou's age with slate grey eyes, said to those gathered, continuing, "this medicine is called Ochimizu. If taken, one's abilities in combat will increase substantially and they'll obtain remarkable healing abilities. The only drawback is that one's sanity will be lost in the process."

Serizawa commented with a huff, "then it's not completely full of perks."

Yukimura nodded, "Yes; another thing is they can only use those powers under cover of night. We've dubbed those who take this medicine as ' _Rasetsu_ '."

_Sounds worse than I thought_ , Kawa mused as a grim quiet settled in the hall.

"Wait a sec, I remember that guy, that was Iesato!" Sano spoke up then, looking between Shinpachi and Toshi.

Heisuke gaped at that as he added, "he came with us from Edo!"

"You used that _horseshit medicine_ on one of ours?" Shinpachi demanded with a hard look at Serizawa and Yukimura.

Niimi reasoned calmly, "he was supposed to commit _seppuku_ for breaking the code; it's the same difference."

" _That's_ horseshit too," Souji commented.

"Better than _seppuku!_ " Serizawa cut in, gauging the hardened stares from both Shinpachi and Souji.

"Bullshit, _seppuku_ is a _reprieve_ in comparison to that witch's brew!" Kawa snapped with a flippant gesture at the vial.

" _Yasakawa_." Toshi snapped her name, meeting her frustrated gaze and holding it before watching her back down with her glare fixed on the floor. "Serizawa-san, I don't agree with using that medicine; Iesato took it and he barely recognized us!" Never mind that what Iesato had turned into tried to kill the stewing woman present.

Kondou agreed as he looked to the named man, "I must agree with Toshi on this."

"But according to Yukimura-dono, there's still room for improvement," Niimi put in again.

"And to do so you'll need _another_ test subject!" Toshi snapped as he turned his irritation on the weasel spokesperson.

Niimi valiantly resisted cowering when caught by the other's glare, "The Bakufu ordered this, _if you recall_ , Hijikata-kun!"

Toshi stated tersely, "there's no need to heed an unreasonable order!"

"Generally a warrior considers an order from the Bakufu to be a blessing, _unreasonable_ or not." Serizawa cut in before the argument could escalate, minding the livid flash in Toshi's hardened gaze, smirking grimly as he finished, "though it makes sense you don't understand it, considerin' you weren't born into a warrior family."

Inhaling as the mad idea of gutting him like she promised entered her mind, Kawa stood from her seat with Souji to leave the hall. If she stayed she _would_ rip him a new one for insulting Toshi…

"Did I say something _wrong_ , Hijikata-kun?" Serizawa called at seeing her leave, watching the woman stop before exiting the hall.

Closing her eyes tight as her fisted hands at her sides trembled in her anger, Kawa answered over her shoulder, "I am _tired_ , that's all." Heavens knew she dared not look at him unless it was to throw her sword at his smug face.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


A yawn escaped her as she drew her arm back, and she looked up from under her brow at the dummy.

It was one of the tall straw dummies they used when training, but she had doodled a crude image of a certain old dog and stuck it to the front of the dummy. Flexing her fingers on the handle of her katana, she exhaled and minded the dummy's face as that man's smug words the other night replayed in her mind; lip curling, she rushed the dummy with a growl and lashed out.

Lowering the sword to her side, she looked back at the dummy as the top half hit the ground with the doodle still attached. Grinning wryly at her success, she returned her blade to its scabbard at her hip and sighed aloud.

"Ya shouldn't be moving your arm so much, babe." A familiar voice said from the walkway nearby, earning a cocked brow from her as she glanced his way, and the owner added knowingly, "It's only been a day or so but ya can't go off killin' people with a bum arm."

Rolling her eyes, she remarked as he toed his sandals on and approached her, "I thought you'd be catty that I left without telling you." The night in question he had gone to her room to see if she was all right, and he had spent the night with her doing the thing it seemed they both had been putting off. He had hardly left her side since.

He paused for a second and pouted playfully, "Kinda was, but I figured ya hadn't left me for good. Considerin' everything, anyway." He added with a tilt of his head, green eyes brightening when her cheeks turned pink.

Kawa smiled up at him, stepping away to pick up the doodle from the dummy's severed head. "Considering _that_ too, you already know I won't leave you." She said as she dusted the doodle of dirt, pouting slightly when he took the paper from her hands.

Souji looked on the portrait and laughed, handing it back to her, "I'd say it's a spittin' image of him! Ya really captured his ' _dead eyes of a fish_ ' look, babe," he chuckled as she grinned cheerily.

"Never took one art class, either," Kawa giggled, leaning up to kiss him, her smile returning when he reciprocated all-too-happily, drawing away with reluctance and a hand on his chest. "Thanks, Souji."

"For what?" Souji wondered, pouting a bit at being forced away from her lips, holding her hand to his chest on reflex.

Smiling fondly at his affection, Kawa shrugged, "for staying with me. I'd have prolly done the unthinkable by now, if you hadn't been with me for the last couple of days."

Souji bit back a wince at the thought of the consequences of her breaking the code, knowing without a doubt that the sentence would be worse on her because she was a woman, squeezing her hand in his grip. "Doubt that, princess. If you'd gutted that asshole right then, I'd grab ya and we'd run away like we talked about doin'… You already know I don't wanna see you die." He promised with a confident smirk.

Kawa quieted at the reminder and she nodded, smirking back albeit wryly, "I know that, too… we'd _have_ to run anyway, considering Toshi would yell my ears off if otherwise." She mused.

They both winced at that.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"Why can't I go…?"

Exhaling shortly at the whiny tone in her voice, Toshi looked at his ' _sister_ ' as they paused in going to say farewell to their friends, "because your arm's still on the mend. 'Sides, Kondou-san felt it would be easier on Souji's behalf if you stayed home. Don't blame me like I _know_ you're about to, either, it was Kondou-san who was picking names." Never mind that Souji _and_ Kawa with Serizawa on the same trip didn't sit well with him.

Kawa might actually succeed in killing that man if she were to go to Osaka.

Cheeks rosy, Kawa rubbed her bum arm gingerly and looked elsewhere, "You _both_ knew about that, didn't you?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Toshi shook his head and ruffled her hair, smirking when she shooed his hand off, "Neither of you are very subtle." He offered innocently, his smirk lingering as she scowled up at him before storming ahead to where their friends were.

Souji minded the disgruntled frown on her pretty face when she strode up to them, looking briefly past her at her ' _brother_ ' and he coughed to cover up a laugh at how cute she looked. "Sure ya gonna be all right with me gone, princess…?" He wondered before trailing off when she grabbed his haori's collar and leaned up to kiss him firmly.

Kawa smiled despite the heat in her ears and cheeks as she knew they had eyes on them, gently pushing away when Souji started to return the possessive lip-lock, looking up at his strangely-soft and perplexed green gaze. "You're gonna behave over there, aren't you?" She breathed, tilting her head slightly.

Souji pouted at her teasing, face softening as his arm around her waist tightened, "Can't promise the moon, but I'll _try_. You owe me when I get back, too." He reluctantly let go of her and playfully cocked a brow.

Kawa laughed at that and nodded, returning the playful look, "deal!"


	8. So Many Stifled Thoughts

"Ow!" Ibuki yelped as he rubbed the new bump given by his unofficial master.

Kawa smiled empathetically at him as she followed Toshi, Heisuke, and Sano to welcome the rest of their men.

"Ne, Shinpatsu, was there any luck?" Heisuke asked the named man when they met up, looking at the lone woman as she brushed past him.

Souji laughed slightly when said woman threw her arms around him in a tight hug, clinging to her and curling his fingers in her hair she had let down. His relief at seeing her pretty face again wasn't enough to stifle the somber note their friends carried.

"San'nan-san, did something happen?" Toshi asked, looking between the reunited lovers and the named man.

Having caught on to the somber feel of the air, Kawa reluctantly detangled from Souji's arms to look to their friends, eyes resting on her fellow lefty, "Saitou-kun, what is it?" She wondered.

Moving the party into the manor's grounds, it was then that San'nan-san recounted to those who hadn't gone to Osaka that there was a scuffle with some unarmed sumo wrestlers and both Serizawa and Souji were responsible for killing them.

"If that's the case, I'll be the one to split my gut open for breakin' the code." Souji offered calmly, minding the surprised looks from everyone present, looking to Kawa as she stood at that and moved to stand near Saitou.

"The hell're ya _saying_ , Souji? This's no time for jokes!" Shinpachi demanded first as he hopped up to grab his shoulder and shake him a bit.

Souji shrugged, "I'm dead serious, Shinpatsu…"

" **Enough** , Souji!" Toshi cut in angrily, glaring at his mildly-curious green stare as he added, "spilling your guts isn't gonna solve anything!" He turned to storm off into the recesses of the manor.

Watching him leave, Souji was first to look away as Kawa took her leave and started to go back to her room. "Kawa, not you too…" He began.

"Souji, **don't**." Kawa silenced him, knowing he winced without her having to look, hands at her sides balled into fists, striding off to her room without another word.

"It wouldn't do ya good to follow her," Sano commented when Souji had stood in an attempt to do so.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Sano might've been a ladies' man, but he didn't know _shit_ when it came to Kawa… Souji told himself that, anyway, as he made his way to her room.

It was a quiet night and the crickets were chirping rather loudly when he passed by the courtyard. He did his damnedest to avoid the other end of the manor's grounds where Serizawa was, knowing the tension in the air was strongest there.  
  
Bringing his feet to a halt at her door, he started to raise a hand to knock on the wooden frame but stopped himself as a thought occurred.

He _was_ still on thin ice with her, and if she had picked up Toshi's temper like she had her forcefulness, then knocking probably _wasn't_ a good idea… Option two was now necessary.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, the lanky brunette slipped inside the room to close the door as quietly as before. He risked a look over at the sleeping woman when closing the door, successfully doing so, and his shoulders slumped in relief before he looked at her again to find her back was facing him.  
  
_You oughta know not to sleep with yer back to the door, princess,_ he thought with a slight shake of his head as he silently padded to her bedside.

Before his ass touched the floor, however, the once-slumbering woman lunged and knocked him down back-first, knocking the wind out of his lungs for one painful moment.

Having screwed his eyes shut as the air had left his lungs to then return, Souji's green eyes opened with reluctance to first look up at the short sword's blade that was poised over his throat before his gaze settled on the annoyed Kawa crouched over him. A cheery smile found his face as he minded the steely look in her narrowed grey eyes, "Hey there, gorgeous…" He greeted.

Kawa relaxed at his greeting and closed her eyes to moan exasperatedly, "Damn it, Souji…" She eased her grip on the sword's handle and put it to the side, watching his head flop back onto the floor, shuffling to let him up before perking up when he grabbed her hands and prevented that.

Souji kept her hands as he leaned up to kiss her firmly, feeling her shiver against him, reluctantly drawing back with a satisfied smirk. "Missed you too." He said, releasing her hands as she got off him, sitting up and rubbing his neck with a hand, "I think ya were too scary if the boner I had is gone, though." He added with a slight pout.

Cheeks coloring at hearing his complaint, Kawa sat back on her rear and folded her arms at her chest, "I'm not gonna apologize for that considering you scared the shit out of me." She defended.

"You were sleeping over at my room, princess, ya gotta know it was only a matter of time before I returned the favor." Souji lamented, tilting his head when she huffed and asking, "You weren't referring to right now, were ya?"

"Not in so many _words_ …" She mused quietly, shaking her head and sighing, "I'm sorry, I'm just… tired. Tired of all this tension, of what we've been dealing with… Of being stuck with that monster." She confessed, eyes hardening slightly at the reminder.

Nodding slightly in agreement with her, he opened an eye at her and mused, "I got no problem gutting him if that's the case."

"You gut the son of a bitch and I lop his head off?" She wondered with a tilt of her head, extending a hand to him.

" _Now_ you're talkin' my language," Souji grinned as he took her hand and they shook in agreement.

The lovers laughed quietly at that.

His eyes softened as they often did when looking on her when she shuffled to sit with him, leaning his weight on her when she first did it to him, pushing bedhead locks from her pretty face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She smiled happily at his gesture, exhaling as she clung to his arm, admitting, "I really _did_ miss you, Souji."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


After effectively spooking the younger man out of the kitchen, Souji blinked when he stepped back in to find she had come to check on the brewing tea.

Their ' _bullheaded **oni**_ ' (as she rightly dubbed) of a vice-commander had caught a cold the previous night and considering they were keeping it mum regarding the other end of the manor, it was only made aware to said man's comrades.

Souji had deemed it courteous and overall-thoughtful that he cook some porridge to help the man… Truth be told, he had no problem _force-feeding_ him if the patient retained his reputed stubbornness.

"You're gonna give Ibuki-kun a complex if you keep scarin' him like that," Kawa pointed out as she was slicing up an orange, squeezing the juice into the pot of green tea.

"It builds character, princess," Souji rolled his eyes at her comment, sidling to her side as he resumed fixing the dish. "Never mind that the tea already has enough citrus." He added between checking the labels on the intended spices.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she looked away to pour a cup, "extra citrus helps fight off colds, dummy." Looking at the spice bottles he had present, she deadpanned, "Are you _trying_ to kill him? These spices are barely meant for human consumption, Souji…" She wondered with a frown.

He pouted at her worrying and kissed her forehead, "Relax babe, the _oni_ will be just fine eatin' this." He assured with a cheery smile.

Lips pursing at his brush-off, she shook her head and kissed him chastely before stepping away to take the cup to their patient, "Yeah, yeah, just don't come runnin' to me when he tries to kill you for food-poisoning." She said over her shoulder.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Opening the door, Kawa spoke, "Toshi, I brought some tea…" She trailed off at seeing him at his desk as she stepped into his room, scowling at him, "what the hell're you doing at your desk? Ya should be sleeping." She scolded as she placed the cup on his desktop with some force.

"You mind laying off on the sick person for once? I don't need tea, either, I'm fine." Toshi retorted snippily, returning the scowl.

Feeling her eyebrow twitch, Kawa exhaled patiently and folded her arms, "Either _drink it_ or I _pour it_ on you… how the hell can ya expect to function without getting better?" She asked.

Hesitating as he entertained the threat she posed, he grumped and conceded, taking the cup. Knowing her, too well for his liking at this point, she really **would** pour it on him. "You're one forceful nurse…" He took a sip and raised both brows, asking, "you put orange in it?"

Smiling serenely at his reluctance as she sat down, she rubbed her neck, "Yep, I figured extra citrus in the tea wouldn't hurt a bonehead as stubborn as you."

His brow twitched and he pouted slightly at her comment, "Your confidence knows no bounds…" He ignored her giggle and took a generous sip as he looked on his paperwork, adding, "thanks for the tea."

Her face softened and she shrugged innocently, "I try…"

"Hijikata-san, are you awake?" Ibuki asked from the walkway outside his door, disturbing the calm between them.

"Ibuki, what is it?" Toshi returned, writing something down when the boy opened the door to poke his head in.

Ibuki perked up at seeing the other at his desk, opening the door wider as he stepped inside, "h-hey, what're you doing up?" He asked alertly, looking to the man's ' _sibling_ ' who had picked a book from the top of the desk and was flipping through the pages, "Kawa-chan, you too?" He wondered.

"Working, what else?" Toshi huffed indifferently.

Kawa shook her head and advised when the younger man started to open his mouth, "Don't bother dissuading him from work, I already tried." She flipped the page.

Ibuki deadpanned and muttered, "guess I shouldn't have worried after all… But you've got a cold, you should sleep." He added with a slight sigh.

Toshi scoffed, "stow it, I've already taken medicine and Yasakawa just brought tea, I'll be fine. If you don't got anything else to add, you can go; I'm busy."

"It's only _because_ of you bein' busy…" Ibuki remarked before reaching inside his shirt to withdraw an oversized orange and place it on the desktop, "everyone is worried and tryin' to do something for you, y'know. Harada picked up this _natsumikan_ and made me deliver it to ya."

Kawa kept her page in the book with one hand and lifted the fruit with her free hand, measuring its weight curiously, "This thing could prolly cure a village's worth of colds…" She perked up and pouted when Toshi took his book back from her when seeing she had taken it. "I was reading that!"

"Well it's private for a reason…" Toshi defended, ears red as he scowled at her.

"You're up _already?_ Looks like ya don't need the porridge I made," Souji's question cut in before she could badger him, as the odd trio looked to the named brunette who stood present with a prepared dish on hand.

Toshi raised both brows again, " _You_ made porridge?"

Souji cocked a brow in turn as he asked cattily, "What, ya don't _want_ any?"

Kawa rolled her eyes, "Boys…" She raised a brow when seeing Ibuki had stiffened at seeing Souji, shaking her head and advising, "Play nice for once."

"U-um, Hijikata-san…" Ibuki began as he had seated himself near the man.

Souji shot the younger man a brief warning scowl, "Pipe down, Ibuki-kun." He chided as he set the plate down on his friend's desk.

"Pickled radish?" Ibuki blinked once and then twice in surprise at seeing that plus porridge, looking at the cook who plonked down next to Kawa.

Kawa wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "How you can eat _that_ is beyond me…" She griped. It wasn't like she wouldn't cook it for his birthday if asked to do it, because she would, but she never liked the dish and to date his affinity for it continued to confound her.

Toshi rolled his eyes and retorted coolly, "You're not the patient here, _imoto_ -chan." A smirk weighed on his lips at her disgruntled look she wore when he would use that nickname.

"Shut up and get better already, jerk-face." Kawa growled with a ' _humph_ ', looking away.

Souji snickered and tousled her hair, "Looks like you're gettin' better already, Hijikata-san."

" _More_ citrus tea?" Toshi wondered after taking a sip of the second tea brought to him, looking to the brunette.

"The princess left it out, so waste not." Souji scritched the back of his head, catching the soft look from said woman and winking at her.

Kawa smiled fondly at him and flicked his ear.

The rest of the afternoon passed in some measure of tranquility.  
  
At the combined effort of Souji's comments and patient pestering from Kawa, Toshi ate the dish if only to placate them. Saitou popped in about twenty minutes later with a pack of medicine and a cup of normal tea.  
  
Around an hour and a half afterward, Inoue-san came at hearing of their under-the-weather vice-commander bearing some sweet red bean soup and rice cakes.  
  
By this point the patient deemed it was either he hear about it for the rest of his life (namely from Kawa) or he eat what was brought to him… especially since he snatched his rice cake from Kawa who had a small affinity for said treat.

"Toshi!" The party present in the room perked up as Kondou practically barged in to look to the named man.

Toshi raised a brow, "Kondou-san, what's going on?"

"I heard that you were sick, Toshi, are you in pain?" Kondou asked concernedly.

"Nope, not really," Toshi shook his head as he started to get up.

"H-hang on, don't get up; I'll get you some medicine!"

"Saitou already got it."

"Right, then how about some porridge?"

"Souji made some."

"Hey, what about citrus tea?"

"Yasakawa brewed a pot of it a while ago."

"How about sweet red-bean soup with rice cake; you'd like that!"

"Gen-san already brought some."

"Oh wait, I know; what about _that_ fruit, that's great for colds! There's some growing even in the summer, I think, I know I saw a vendor…"

"Harada already brought one."

"… Well alright. At the very least let me sort your documents…"

"Heisuke beat ya to it, already."

Thoroughly stumped, Kondou's brow furrowed as he brainstormed, folding his arms. "Then what can I do…?" He mumbled pensively as San'nan-san poked his head in on them as well.

Souji failed to quell an amused snort as he started laughing.

Kawa, who had stifled a giggle moments ago while witness to the scene, laughed with him, hearing Inoue-san chuckle as well.

Toshi smiled wryly at the general amusement of the room's occupants, looking at his friend, "thanks anyway, Kondou-san; your sentiment helped."

Kondou minded the laughter of the clustered group and smiled sheepishly, chuckling, "is that right?" He rubbed his neck.


	9. Lost in the Light

Sheathing her katana as a soft ' _clink_ ' sounded when steel met wood, Kawa grumped and frowned at the dead monster.

"What's the point of bein' awake at this ungodly hour if Saitou-kun beat us to the punch…?" She muttered before bristling when feeling eyes on her. She glanced back and met the beady dark eyes of Niimi; narrowing her gaze, she turned slightly and drawled at him, "Oi, shouldn't ya put these beasts out of their misery _before_ setting them loose, ass-wipe, or do you not have the balls to swing your sword?"

Niimi bristled at her insult and snapped in that snide tone she detested, "You cheap insolent…" He trailed off at regarding the promise of a swift death from Souji's hardened glare, quieting and giving a ' _humph_ '.

Souji, who had shuffled a bit to stand closer to her, crossed his arms complacently and huffed. "Well _that_ was a huge waste of time, wasn't it? Wouldn't be surprised if Ibuki-kun pissed himself at seein' that thing jump him." He wondered.

Saitou rolled his eyes and flicked the blood from his blade, sheathing the katana. He blinked once at the offered handkerchief from his fellow lefty, noting her calm smile, taking it with a nod to wipe his face clean.

"As much as I love ya, you're strange sometimes, babe…" Souji muttered as he elbowed her.

Kawa lightly slugged him between gesturing Saitou keep the handkerchief, yawning and turning about to return to a warm bed, "Shut up and walk me to my room, kitty." She beckoned.

Toshi quelled an amused snort at the named brunette whose brow twitched, settling for a smirk, "It's got a decent ring to it…" He offered.

"Bite me," Souji sniffed before extending a rude hand gesture, striding after her leave.

"' _Kitty'?_ " Heisuke echoed as he, Shinpachi, and Sano blinked once in confusion.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"Your stubbornness knows _no_ bounds…" Saitou mused.

Kawa smirked and sighed lightly, "I'd like to refer to it as my ' _ways of persuasion_ '."

Toshi had at first decided against letting her patrol with the captains, namely because she was a woman, but she had countered with the point that she would provide back-up should the situation call for it. He had agreed with it, albeit reluctantly, allowing her to only patrol with Saitou and Souji's squads.

Saitou rolled his eyes at her lie, "And you wonder why others believe you and Hijikata-san are siblings…" He knew that they weren't, as far as either of them knew, but she _did_ act just like the man when in a mood, and the resemblance only deepened when she would wear her hair in a high ponytail.

"Oi, I thought that was top-secret… _ow_ , Kawa-chan!" Heisuke's yelp of pain drew the other captain from his thoughts and to the former's fresh bump on his head.

"Was that necessary?" The raven-haired captain deadpanned at her.

His fellow lefty crossed her arms at her chest and calmly replied, "if Heisuke didn't have the habit of spilling the beans, nope."

Saitou pinched the bridge of his nose and walked ahead of them, "I'm starting to see _why_ Hijikata-san ordered you to patrol with my squad…"

Heisuke snickered and ducked when the lone woman swatted at him, scampering after his age-mate.

"Both of you shut it!" Kawa barked as she stomped after them.

As the combined squads proceeded to patrol the main street that was part of their usual route, the air around the odd trio at the helm quieted and scattered whispers of rumors slowly filled the quiet.

Kawa raised a brow when one woman that passed by them hurriedly looked away when catching her eye and scurried off as if greeting her would bring bad luck upon the other woman. She looked ahead and folded her arms at her chest, tuning out the gossip clogging the air as she had trained herself to do back in Edo.

"…Heard they went and put a ronin's severed head on display."

"Wasn't it in Osaka?"

"How frightening!"

"Those damned Mibu wolves…"

Saitou looked at Heisuke whose crestfallen expression seemed an effect of listening to the gossip, inwardly sighing at their bad publicity.

Kawa was of like mind, gently patting Heisuke on the back, "Come on, Heisuke, y'know it's nothing." She assured.

Heisuke minded the sisterly look on her face and smiled for her, "Yep, you're right, Kawa-chan."

What she didn't tell either of her friends was that the phrase ' _wolves of Mibu_ ' had a catchy ring to it.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"This was supposed to be a dinner, wasn't it; there's no need to get so livid, Serizawa-san!" Kondou declared.

Toshi glanced between the seething Serizawa and Kawa as she moved out from behind him and Souji to help Ibuki to his feet.

"Come on, Ibuki-kun…" Kawa urged gently at seeing the few scratches and bruises on the boy's face.

Serizawa huffed coldly and looked on him, "You do it then, cur; consider _that_ your punishment for disobeying your master." He ordered.

Having snatched the comb that had fallen out of his shirt's confines to tuck it back, Ibuki scowled up at him, "t-there's no way I'm ever gonna do that!" He protested, stiffening as she extended an arm to defend him.

"Ibuki didn't do anything to these women, Serizawa-san, it was _your_ fault!" Kawa cut in defensively, standing between the boy and the apparent bully.

"Watch yer mouth, you barking stray!" Serizawa snarled as he swung out at her.

Kawa blocked his larger hand with ease and roughly shoved him back with a glare that matched her look-a-like's on her pretty face. "Don't make him atone for your bullshit!" She growled out, seeming to throw him off at the similarity.

" _Yasakawa_." Toshi snapped her name, having stepped forward to clamp a hand on her shoulder, watching her wince slightly at his sharp tone, urging quietly to her, "that's enough."

He was glad _someone_ told that man the truth, but why the hell did it have to be her?

"Alright, if ya really see it that way, worthless dog, then I'll do the job. But considerin' I'm rather tipsy, I might _miss_ and lop off their heads instead…" Serizawa drawled, causing both Hijikata ' _siblings_ ' to perk up, turning on the two geisha and their master as he started to draw his katana.

"No!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"You'll be satisfied if we just cut off their hairpieces, right, Serizawa-san?" Toshi asked suddenly, violet eyes hard as he locked stares with the named man's beady grey eyes.

Kawa looked at him in disbelief, "Toshi, don't!" She protested when he gently pushed her back.

Serizawa minded the revulsion the named man did his damnedest to hide away, huffing as he reluctantly let go of his sword's hilt. "If you insist… this should make for a good show." He mused smugly.

" _Asshole!_ " Kawa shouted as she lunged at him, grimacing when being reprimanded by her wrists by Souji, tears burning at her eyes as she glowered up at that man before she turned away and closed her eyes tight to keep from seeing the women's fear.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"So _that's_ the maiko you met. She's cute."

Ibuki jumped slightly, jarred out of his frustration, only to see Kawa had found him and sported a couple of bags of groceries. "Kawa-chan…" He looked at where the girl had been before trotting over to help her with the bags, carrying the heavier one. "H-how'd you find out about Kosuzu?" He asked as they started back to the manor.

Kawa smiled at his naiveté, shrugging, "A big birdy told me. Thanks for helping with the bags, that one's a bitch because of the vegetables." She explained.

"Geez, Harada…" Ibuki grumbled at that, cheeks red, kicking a stray pebble out of his way.

"I think you could make it work with her, with Kosuzu-chan." Kawa offered, catching his incredulous glance, and she smiled empathetically, "she looks like she's worth it. I saw how she looked at you, too… Love's not supposed to be confusing, but it can be a pain in the ass when life gets in the way."

Cheeks reddening at her sagely advice, Ibuki mustered a scoff and looked away, "Who said I liked her in that way? She's just a friend…"

Kawa rolled her eyes and gently slapped him on the back, "the fact that you bought her a comb in Osaka speaks volumes." She stated, her empathetic smile present much to his chagrin, adding quietly, "Sorry if I made it complicated between you and Serizawa-san."

Ibuki quieted and wondered as he had been wondering since that night, "what about Hijikata-san? I asked Saitou about him but he just said he was busy."

"Toshi, he… I think he's still disgusted with what happened there. He and Kondou-san are trying to make peace with the officials in Osaka by planning some important sumo match." Kawa explained, shrugging the bag onto her shoulder.

Ibuki glanced at her as the empathy lingered in her eyes when she looked away, nodding a little. She was kind to worry over everyone, the men especially, and it didn't take a psychic to see she hated Serizawa even more for what happened in Osaka.


	10. Cutthroat Life

"Ne, you sure you're up for it?"

"My blade's been feeling rusty for the last few weeks, ya know I am."

Whatever hope they had regarding the blood-sucking beasts being kept in their holding pen had fled when the newest one broke free to terrorize the streets near and around Shimabara.  
  
San'nan-san had insisted Kawa pair up with Souji namely because it would've happened sooner or later and also because Kawaramachi was dangerous if one were to go there alone.

Souji smirked ruefully, arms folded behind his head, as he looked the way of his princess. "Sucks ya said that, I was hopin' to keep you safe and away from that thing," he lamented.

Jabbing him in his ribs with ease, Kawa smiled serenely as he winced and dropped his arms, "I'd rather go with ya into Choshu turf than risk getting my ear chewed off by Toshi for stayin' back like a coward." She assured.

Both lovers perked up at hearing another set of footsteps following theirs, and she was first to look back to find the steps belonged to Ibuki.

"What's with you?" Souji was first to ask.

Ibuki returned, "he's in Shimabara, isn't he?"

"Yep, but you'll only get in the way if Kawa or I have to save your ass from the Rasetsu again, deadweight…" Souji huffed.

"I'm not askin' for protection, I'm coming along for my own reason. If y'think I'm in the way then kill me." Ibuki cut across stubbornly.

Souji cocked a brow at him before looking to his comrade with a slight sigh, "Princess?"

Kawa smiled privately as she already knew of Ibuki's ' _own reason_ ', taking the brunette's hand in hers, "I think it's very brave that Ibuki-kun wants to help out. We might need an extra hand, too." She conceded.

Ibuki caught the knowing look on her face and he looked elsewhere, "thanks for that, Kawa-chan."

"That's a slim ' _might_ ' considerin' who you're talking about…" Souji mused, smiling cheerily when earning a look from her.

It didn't take long for the odd trio to find their lost monster. The lone woman didn't need to look at the younger of the two men to know he was more nervous about fighting it than the older was… she couldn't find it in herself to blame him.

"Ya smell like the last freak that fled our headquarters!" Souji called leisurely to the growling creature at the other end of the dark alley.

Drawing her katana from its scabbard, Kawa chuckled wryly, asking, "sure you should be yelling that in Shimabara?"

" _Blood… give me blood!_ " The Rasetsu that had once been a man named Saiki snarled at them, wielding the crimson-stained sword he had stolen.

"Don't think it matters, babe," Souji huffed with a smirk over his shoulder meant for her, rushing the monster only to drop back when punted away, looking to her when she brushed past him to slash at their foe's belly.

Kawa perked up when Saiki leapt into the air to dodge her attack, voicing an annoyed growl, "shit…!"

"Heads up!" Ibuki warned as he tossed a bucket at the descending beast, surprising his companions for a second, freezing when Saiki dropped next to the broken bucket and rounded on him.

Souji was first after the beast that charged their companion, snatching a fistful of Saiki's haori to ram his blade into his heart, stopping the other altogether.

"You got him," Kawa said in relief as she had ran after him to watch the dead Rasetsu hit the ground face-first, smiling.

Souji returned his dirtied sword to its scabbard, smirking back, "You alright, princess?" He asked, his smirk softening when she nodded between following suit.

"Souji, Kawa-chan!" Shinpachi's voice came from the more open end of the alley, and the trio looked to their friends who had found them.

"Make sure noone comes near this alley," Toshi nodded to the brunette trio who took off to do as told, looking to the named pair, "Good job you two."

Kawa shrugged innocently when being pulled to Souji's side by his arm on her waist, "it was more Souji than me, really…"

"Regardless we did good as a team, didn't we?" Souji reminded with an affectionate squeeze.

Toshi shook his head slightly before looking to find Ibuki nearby and he scowled at him, "what're you doing here? Don't tell me you got in their way…" He accused.

"Well…" Ibuki began.

"Ironically he wasn't a **total** loss," Souji admitted calmly as he passed by with Kawa in tow by their intertwined hands, "shake a leg, princess."

Kawa looked back at Ibuki and waved with her free hand, "thanks for helping, Ibuki-kun!" She smiled.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"I figured he'd pull something one day, but to run off with the Ochimizu…" Toshi shook his head.

Heisuke was first to ask, "we've gotta figure out where he went, though, don't we?"

"You have any ideas?" Kawa wondered.

Toshi lamented, "I'd happily send everyone out to look for Niimi-san, but considerin' this involves that medicine, we can only send out those of us who know about it."

San'nan-san agreed, "we're fortunate that he didn't take the men he used the medicine on."

"So that means that if he doesn't continue with the experiments, we won't hear of more trouble from him, right?" Sano reasoned.

"But wouldn't that man do whatever's necessary to sell the Ochimizu?" Souji asked at large, causing the room to quiet down.

Kondou cleared his throat moments later and addressed them all, "in short, finding Niimi-san is our top priority. Be more vigilant in your patrols!"

" **Sir**!"

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Poking her head around the first row of onlookers, her eyes narrowed at recognizing the corpse the two men were inspecting. She turned to retreat to the higher part of the incline where her companions stood, shaking her head slightly in disgust.

It would've been easier if either of the two men with her had gone to get a closer look, but they had deemed she do it as she would be less noticeable. Putting both of their heads together gave her pause as it had in the past.

"We were right, weren't we?" The tallest of her companions asked as he helped her onto the incline.

She nodded and looked back at the small scene for a moment, before smiling at both men, "Dead on… literally. Good one, boys."

"Come on, we need to report this to Hijikata-san," her fellow lefty suggested, turning to retreat to the manor and hearing the couple shortly follow his lead.

"You're sure he was a Rasetsu?" Toshi asked once the trio had returned to report to him, looking between them before resting his eyes on Saitou.

Saitou nodded, "Positive. I suspect that Niimi-san cut him down after the experiment backfired, to keep the creature from running amuck."

"Got any bright ideas, Hijikata-san?" Souji asked their fearless leader from his and Kawa's seat at the side.

" _Fukuchou!_ " The four perked up at the voice of their returned investigator, and the woman opened the door to find Yamazaki present. "The inspectors just informed me that they saw a man who looked like Niimi-san dubbing himself Tanaka Iori enter a high-end restaurant called Yamao in Gion-Shinchi." He stated.

Toshi looked to the trio, "are you up for this?"

" _Hai_."

"'Course."

"Duh."

"It'd get too cramped if we all were to apprehend him inside, so it'll just be us five." Toshi reasoned aloud.

Saitou nodded, "Right."

Kawa drew away from the wall to stand and offered a hand to Souji.

Souji smirked up at her and accepted the help, hopping to his feet, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

  
xxx+xxx  
  


_Geez, Toshi_ … Kawa deadpanned.

They had found the restaurant easily, and between she and Souji he seemed more fidgety when Toshi had stormed in first to demand the host tell him which room Tanaka Iori was in.

"This'll take forever," Souji griped before slipping past their leader into the recesses of the building, hearing Kawa and Saitou follow his lead.

"Hurry up, Toshi!" Kawa called calmly once they were down the hall.

More than a dozen complaints came from the other customers in the restaurant as they –namely Souji and Kawa— threw open the rooms' doors at random. The process continued until they reached a room that was strangely dark as the lights had been doused in haste.

" _H-Hijikata!_ " Niimi blanched at the sight of the four that had found him, nearly jumping a foot in the air when the named man's face was the first he saw.

"Found ya," Souji hummed with a rueful smirk.

Toshi glowered at their trapped traitor, "just what're you doin' in a place like this, Niimi-san?"

"W-what're _you_ doing here?" Niimi stammered out, voice kicked up an octave in fear, adding in an attempt to cover his ass, "i-if something happens to me, y'know S-Serizawa-sensei will let you have it!"

" _'Serizawa-sensei will'_ , huh?" Kawa echoed coldly as Toshi strode further into the room, a likewise smirk crossing her lips when her look-a-like's ruining of Niimi's place setting caused the lattermost to scramble back until his back hit the far wall.

"Y-you shut your mouth, Hijikata brat!" Niimi snapped at her.

"Ne, don't tell me Serizawa-san ordered ya to sell that medicine to national loyalist bastards." Souji drawled.

"Who're these dogs to bark at us?" One of the two ronin Niimi had been negotiating with demanded as he hopped to his feet.

Niimi glared at the four and spat, "Shinsengumi."

"Mibu wolves?" The second ronin exclaimed as he had also jumped up, hand flying to the sword at his hip.

Without letting the man even draw his blade, Souji lashed out at him with his own katana puncturing the other's throat, his smirk remaining as he let him drop, "why rush to your death so soon?" He wondered.

"Bastard…!" The first ronin lunged at him to avenge his comrade.

Katana leaving its scabbard, Kawa stepped in and rammed her blade into his chest, her smirk gone as she drew her blade back and let the man hit the floor.

"Y-you damn fools can't ever hope to understand the current political situation! You won't get off easy if you try to hurt me!" Niimi vowed desperately, flinching under the violet gaze of the quartet's leader.

Toshi scoffed at that, "is that all you've gotta say…?" He trailed off when Niimi withdrew a familiar vial from his shirt's confines and downed it, feeling time freeze in that moment. He drew his sword in the half-second that followed and struck.

Niimi, now white-haired and red-eyed, grinned maniacally as he blocked his strike with ease and knocked him back.

"Son of a bitch…" Kawa groused before looking at Saitou who brushed past her to send a round of fury-swipes at the Rasetsu.

Saitou glared at the creature that dodged his strikes as if he were made of grease before one was victorious as he caught the other right between the eyes.

Souji swore when the caught Niimi disappeared from sight, looking at the ceiling when seeing a hint of movement, "Hajime-kun, **up**!" He barked as his friend dropped back to land expertly near them and draw his short sword, rushing at the monster only to be blocked as Toshi had.

Niimi's infernal grin remained as he forcefully yanked the brunette down to the floor by his right arm, his own blade swinging to deal a blow.

" **No**!" Kawa growled out as she hurtled into him, turning about and straightening when Niimi disappeared again, her sword raised defensively as the lattermost reappeared in the middle of the room.

"You're all too slow; your movements are as clumsy as a child's!" Niimi sneered at them.

"So you kept your sanity even after transforming," Toshi growled annoyedly as he glanced at Saitou retrieving his blade from where it had been stuck.

Niimi hummed, "if you recall, I _did_ say you wouldn't get off easy if you tried to hurt me."

Souji extended his free arm infront of Kawa as he groused, "it's like he's stronger even though there's four of us against him… definitely _not_ cool."

"This's the power of the Rasetsu," Niimi scoffed, "the new era will belong to whoever owns this medicine; Choshu, Satsuma, and even Tosa… everyone desperately wanted it!"

"Who'd you sell it to, then?" Kawa demanded.

Niimi glanced at the slain ronin as he answered, "those two had a very interesting proposal, but thanks to _you_ damned wolves, that's a thing of the past!"

Toshi glanced back at his ' _sister_ ' as she nodded slightly when seeing he and Souji share a brief look, both men plus Saitou rushing Niimi at the same time.

Reacting quickly, Niimi sucker-punched Saitou's left cheek and delivered a sharp kick to both Souji and Toshi, knocking all three men back.  
  
He laughed as he rounded on the woman who had winced at having her comrades knocked out, grinning dauntingly at her steely eyes that glared at him. "What'll you do _now_ , she-wolf? All your barking won't do good if you can't snap your fangs…!"  
  
He caught her sharp swing for his head, her katana clashing with his short sword, forcing her away to regard the trademark Hijikata scowl on her brow.

"Killing worthless rats like _you_ isn't my specialty, but I'll make an exception," Kawa sneered back, lunging again and stiffening when he disappeared. She twisted about to block his slash for her back, grey clashing with red, before she rammed a sharp kick in his groin and forced him away.

"Insolent bitch!" Niimi spat, flinching at her well-placed kick, rushing her only to miss when she swerved out of the way. He rounded on her again before halting when her katana stabbed into his heart, red eyes going wide as he looked on the woman. "Y-you…"

"You had a point, at the end… Looks like my fangs were able to snap your throat after all." Kawa said quietly, watching the life leave him, retrieving her blade and letting Niimi hit the floor. She regarded the dead beast and closed her eyes to breathe a sigh of relief.

Toshi was first to get to his feet, looking at her as Souji stepped away to help Saitou up. "Are you hurt?" He wondered, out of concern moreso than worry considering who he was asking, looking from her to the slain Niimi.

Flicking blood from her blade to return it to its scabbard, Kawa smiled wryly at him, "Nah, just glad this is over."

"Same here," Souji commented, minding the soft look he earned from her and he smiled rather proudly, "kinda glad you never kicked me in the nuts like that, though." He added.

Saitou rolled his eyes even though he couldn't disagree with his old friend, nodding at her, "' _She-Wolf_ '… seems to suit you to the letter." He smiled wryly.

Perking up at the general sense of approval at her new nickname, Kawa's ears reddened and she smiled shyly. "Idiots, all three of you…" She griped.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"Can you be _less_ forceful when tending to your patients…?"

Finishing with patching up his bandaged ribs, she straightened and gave him a look, "You've got no room to complain considerin' I picked it up from _you_."

Both she and Yamazaki had returned to the manor unscathed, about two hours ago now, so they had set to patching up Saitou, Souji, and Toshi in her room. Yamazaki had already helped Saitou nurse his cracked jaw, whereas Kawa tended to the remaining two. She had thanked Yamazaki for helping and told him to get some sleep before letting Saitou retire to his room as he said he was fine to move around.

The brunette lounging on her bed snickered at witnessing the sibling bonding, commenting, "She's got ya there, Hijikata-san."

The named man scowled between the couple and exhaled shortly. "It's any wonder you two are meant for each other… puttin' you together is _almost_ scary." He groused, snatching his purple yukata from her and shrugging it on.

His ' _sister_ ' puffed and folded her arms at her chest, cheeks pink at his observation. "Ya could at least thank me for fixing your ribs, dummy," she mused.

"That counts," Toshi retorted calmly, minding her pout at his nonchalance and he smiled a little, "you really do act like a brat sister… most of the time." He said, earning a curious look from her as she handed him his things back.

Kawa glanced elsewhere before wondering, "you think?" Everyone thought as such, and she **did** love him like a brother…

Toshi ruffled her hair, his smile turned into a smirk when she shooed him off with a scowl, straightening to leave for his own room, "considering how far you've come, I'm sure noone would think to consider you _less_ than what you are." Opening the door to leave, he added as grey met violet, "sleep well, She-Wolf."

Kawa watched him leave before closing the door and she shook her head. "I hate when he acts like an enigma… guess it makes sense, though, considerin' how much he acts like a dummy big brother." She sighed and turned to the last man present in her room.

"Yeah but _you're_ about as stubborn as he is, princess," Souji reminded knowingly as he lifted his head from lying back on the surprisingly comfortable mattress.

Untying her hair from the ponytail to let it fall down her back, Kawa pouted at him and flicked her tie at his face. "It'd be smart on both our parts if we didn't do anything tonight, considerin' you're on the mend." She mused as she walked past him to change into her sleeping robe.

Turning to watch her, no stranger to seeing her like that considering the physical aspects of their relationship, Souji whined, "but my arm's _better_ , Kawa…"

Fastening the robe's sash at her waist, Kawa shook her head and shuffled to douse the light as the room became dark. "I know but I'm dead tired after dealing with that rat, and then patching you lot up…" She defended as she went to her already-occupied bed, yanking her blankets from under him.

Souji grumped at knowing she had a point, shuffling to kiss her as he joined her on the mattress. He pouted when she drew away to give him a look, exhaling and smiling wryly. "Ya looked badass earlier, princess." He admitted.

Kawa smiled fondly and shuffled to wrap her arms around his chest, stifling a yawn, "I try." She grumped slightly when he stole another kiss, inhaling and curling her fingers in his brown hair as she reciprocated, letting him pull back only to yawn. "Get some sleep, kitty." She teased softly, stroking his cheek and giggling at the countering pout on his face.

"Kinda easy when I've got ya in my arms, princess," Souji smirked for her, kissing her forehead.


	11. Underdogs Dreamin'

_'I still don't want that man's blood on your hands, but I know if I order you to stay you'll want to come anyway… I know your feelings about this.'_

__

__

_'… You remembered what I told you when we were kids. I didn't follow you from Edo without knowing there'd be bloodshed… whatever or whoever stands in the way of your dream, the dream all of us have busted our asses for, is unforgiveable, Toshi!'_

Kawa smiled ruefully at the memory of the meeting they had had the day before, padding past the back room where the dishes were washed.  
  
She would've kept walking if she didn't spot a familiar head of blue washing dishes, and she backtracked to knock on the door's frame, smiling when the boy looked her way. "Need help?" She asked.

Smiling back albeit sheepishly, Ibuki glanced at the dishes and shrugged, "if you don't mind drying them."

"It's kinda hot out and the boys are off doing their own thing," Kawa excused with a slight laugh as she caught the cloth he tossed, beginning to dry the cleaned dishware.

Ibuki guessed, "and you were bored to death?" He earned a sagely nod before she stacked the dishes on the free counter space, handing her a cup.

Kawa looked his way as she thought back to the meeting and she looked to the shine the dry cup in hand sported, frowning slightly. "Did Serizawa-san make you wash these, then?" She asked to avoid suspicion and indirectly drag herself from that thought train.

Ibuki chuckled wryly, "Nah, Inoue-san asked, actually… but something's been going on with Serizawa-san, lately." His smile faltered and he dropped his gaze.

Kawa glanced at the doorway as she listened to find they were alone, nodding to him, "what's going on?"

Ibuki also glanced at the doorway before looking to her curious gaze, "you won't tell the others, right?" At her brief nod, he quietly filled her in on what had been ailing that man, about the incident at Shimabara and then the night prior when he had threatened to kill him for referring to the illness he had.

"Sounds like he's too proud to tell anyone…" Kawa mused as she placed the second-to-last dish on the counter, crossing her arms at her chest and glancing at the doorway, "don't act boneheaded and tell that to anyone else, least of all to the boys." A frown crossed her face at the thought of what they had to do.

_It wasn't just a whim at this point, either… it was an order from Aizu themselves_.

"Right," Ibuki nodded, gulping as he thought of her ' _brother_ ' firstly, asking, "promise you won't tell anyone, either?"

Face softening slightly, Kawa nodded as she finished with the last plate. "You got it."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Thunder snarled lowly above in the night sky as the rains had picked up.

Even with the dinner they had put together as a ruse to lighten that man's wariness, she had nibbled on her food as her nerves were gnawing at her.  
  
When the time came for him to retire to the manor, everyone save Kondou, Shinpachi, Heisuke and Ibuki went back as well; she had looked to Ibuki with guilt before following Souji's exit.

So what if he was a dying man? He had to know they would only put up with his bullshit for so long until something had to be done… there was no reasoning with him, so force was necessary.

Inhaling as she had a firm grip on her katana's hilt, she stood across from him and watched him tentatively reach for the door handle, his violet eyes hardened like her grey.

He minded her resolve and took a measure of pride in that, cracking the door open slowly at first before throwing it open just as San'nan-san and Souji (who were on the other side of the large room) followed suit.

The four of them perked up at finding the room's occupant standing there waiting for them.

"I'd been wondering when you'd come… took ya long enough!" Serizawa Kamo drawled as he looked between the quartet.

Lightning danced across the dark sky, its light highlighting the blade of his drawn katana and inadvertently the dead woman near his feet with crimson staining the front of her robe.

Minding the poor woman's body and drawing her sword as the trio with her did, Kawa glowered up at him.

"Serizawa-san, you've done enough damage… for the Shinsengumi's sake, you're gonna have to die." Toshi proclaimed coldly.

Serizawa huffed as he trained the blade in hand at the younger swordsman, "and _you_ honestly think you can kill me? You're joking!" He scoffed with a mirthless smirk in place.

"I'd never draw my sword for the hell of it!" Toshi snapped, "I'll commit any crime for the sake of the Shinsengumi… even if I gotta turn into an _oni_ from hell." He raised his blade out of anger.

A cold smile adorned the older man's face, "truly? Do you believe you can be a real _oni_ … you're rather arrogant!" He swung down on him, causing sparks to fly when Toshi quickly caught his descending blade.

Toshi punted him off with some effort only to be on the defense.

Both men crossed swords, blocking and countering, repeating the process for what felt like hours as the storm raged outside.

" _ **Serizawa-san**!_" Ibuki yelled from the courtyard, causing the spectators to freeze for a half-second.

Kawa quickly looked back to see Inoue-san keeping a protesting and squirming Ibuki at bay, and a knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she swore, "damn it, Ibuki!"

" _Bakkero!_ Why'd you come here?" Toshi demanded angrily between trading blows, violet eyes flashing.

"Don't do this, please! He's fighting an illness!" Ibuki cried, struggling to get closer and dragging Inoue-san behind him as the latter had clung to his waist. "Kawa-chan knows! T-tell them, Kawa!" He added.

Toshi glanced back at her as a grimace graced her pretty face before he huffed, "so what? Even if he has an illness, we've all made our choices! There's no turning back!" He caught the would-be critical blow from the mentioned man and shoved him off to slash at his chest.

"You stupid dog!" Serizawa spat annoyedly, glancing from his forearm he'd blocked the strike with to Ibuki, reaching inside his robes to withdraw a familiar vial.

"Aw shit…" Souji huffed, adding grimly, "this's gonna be an even _bigger_ pain in the ass."

A rumbling laugh escaped the new Rasetsu as he chucked the vial out into the rain. Red eyes gleaming coldly, he turned his sights onto his opponent, "Not gonna attack…? Let me do the honors!" He swung down on him, sending him flying back.

" _Toshi!_ " Kawa exclaimed when San'nan-san was also knocked back and sent flying into the yard, rushing to help her look-a-like to his feet as Serizawa strode out into the courtyard towards Ibuki.

"… the idea of a miserable brat like you savin' my life makes me sick!" Serizawa snarled moments later, causing the ' _siblings_ ' to see he had Ibuki's scruff in hand and held him high.

"Ryunosuke!" Heisuke barked before Sano brushed past him to ram his spear's blade into the Rasetsu.

Serizawa knocked away the spear with his katana, right foot kicking Sano square in the gut and sending him flying.

Souji flew at him next, slashing at the overgrown beast, before his foe blocked his attack and sharply kicked him in the belly to send him flying.

Serizawa froze when a knife's blade streaked through the air to stick in his bum arm, turning about to block the sharp lunge from the lone woman, glaring at her as she glowered up at him.

" **Yasakawa**!" Toshi shouted, minding that she had thrown herself into the fight to defend Souji, the urge to keep her away from that monster warring with the urge to watch her fight.

"You attack me at last, _she-wolf!_ " Serizawa drawled, mirthless smirk returned, shoving her off only to drop Ibuki as he rushed her, sending her on the defense. "I wondered when you would snap your fangs!" He added, almost glad to fight her if only to repay the times she snapped at him.

Kawa caught his descending blade, digging her heels into the wet ground, slightly panting as she locked gazes with the monster. "You're right for once… I **am** the She-Wolf of the Shinsengumi!" She disengaged the blades only to slice at his belly, perking up when he returned the offense with a sucker-punch to her chest that sent her bouncing back.

" _Kawa-chan!_ " Ibuki exclaimed as Serizawa paused to attack her, following his gaze to gape.

Steadily getting to her feet, katana used as a brief crutch, Kawa spat a wad of blood at his feet, a scowl like Toshi's in her eyes with a cold smile on her lips. "You can't cut. me. down, you disgusting _monster!_ " She rushed him with a snarl, slowly sending him on the defense as she channeled her rage and frustration into her slashes.

Serizawa dropped back a bit, crimson staining his sleeping robe and leaking from wounds that closed up as quickly as they had been made, regarding the swordswoman when she panted and her shoulders shook with adrenaline.   
  
He gripped his own sword in hand and snarled as he rushed her, red locking on grey, unaware of the streak of brown that rushed him from behind until a sickening ' _squelch_ ' sounded as it halted his charge.

"Keep your mitts off my woman ya asshole." Okita Souji growled coldly at his back, katana protruding from the other's back to his chest, glancing around the skewered monster to mind she raised her sword again.

"T-this is for the best… well done," Serizawa rasped before being silenced when Kawa lopped his head off, head and body hitting the damp ground with a muffled ' _thud_ '.

Katana dropping from her hand as silence started to settle on the courtyard, Kawa closed her eyes tightly as tears of relief and frustration fell and she stifled a sob.  
  
Her puffy eyes opened when being enveloped in an embrace, recognizing the red haori with ease; her hands clawed at his back as she nearly sank into his body, feeling his fingers curl in her hair while his free arm tightened on her hips as he let her cry.

Toshi looked from the slain Serizawa to the couple holding onto each other, smiling elatedly at the fact that they were both all right, sheathing his katana.

"We still need to look for Ibuki-kun, don't we?" San'nan-san asked, breaching the silence, earning a wince from Heisuke.

"Don't you mean ' _kill him'?_ " Souji guessed as he released her to let her retrieve her katana.

Kawa sniffed and looked to see Ibuki gone, also having winced at the thought, "But he's just a kid…"

"Saitou and Shinpachi will be heading back soon, if they're not already here… Kawa, you'll stay with me." Toshi pointed out, looking to her briefly-surprised gaze.

"But, Toshi…!" Kawa protested.

Toshi silenced her with that trademark scowl in place, "no ' **buts** '! You're gonna stay here to get looked at and that's an order, Yasakawa."

Gaze sharpening for a moment, Kawa's shoulders slumped and she looked away. "… Fine."

Souji earned her gaze when he wiped a smudge of dirt from her left cheek, offering a smirk when their eyes met and nodding at the plea in her eyes for him to go easy on the boy, hand dropping to his side as he watched her leave the courtyard in favor of her room.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"Still pissed at me?"

Looking at him from being pulled out of her observations, she minded the curiosity in his green eyes and her face softened as she looked at their leaders. "Nope… hard to stay angry with my favorite cat." She added lightly.

Brow twitching at her petname, he pinched her cheek, snickering when she shooed him off with a growl, "I doubt I act _that much_ like a cat, babe…" He defended as he glanced at her between keeping in line with their friends.

"I have evidence that says _otherwise_ …" She countered, minding the pout on his handsome face and giggling, taking his hand in hers, "and for the record, I love cats."

Souji minded the soft look returned to her face and he smiled, squeezing her hand in his, "love you too, princess."


	12. Truth is Stranger

The snow that had come in the night before seemed thicker.

Closing the door after poking her head out to spot the source of her disdain, she strode to her closet in search of a thick haori only to pause at the overcoat that she had made room for as it was held in the middle of the storage space.

The haori was a sky blue color with large white triangles designed into the sleeve hems and had twin white tethers crossing over the front.

She smiled fondly at the coat before looking away to locate a thick haori that was faded red in color, a hand-me-down she had been given one winter years ago, and pull it from its folded position with the others to slip it on over her gray yukata.  
  
Normally she wore a sleeveless white yukata but winter in the Capital was colder than it had been in Edo, so the gray yukata suited her better.

Stepping out of her room, she winced at the instant rush of cold air that hit her exposed face and hands; pulling the lapels to her chest and sighing slightly, she made her way to the meeting room that wasn't far from the corner of the walkway she rounded.

It had only been a little over a year since they had taken permanent residence in Kyoto. With the memories of how they had gotten to this point now behind them, life in the Capital was actually civilized, peaceful even, when there weren't situations that desperately called for them to act.

Stopping shy of the meeting room's door, she minded that it was closed for obvious reasons. A thought came to mind as she smiled impishly and exhaled before reaching for the handle.

_Three, two… one!_

Yanking the door wide open, she sang chirpily, " **Good morning, sunshine** ~!"

"Close the damn door!"

"It's freezing!"

Laughing as she stepped inside, she closed the door behind her entrance and smiled innocently at the general disgruntlement of the room's occupants. "You lot asked for it, wakin' me up at such an ungodly hour neck-deep in winter!" She said with a shrug, plonking down with the lanky brunette nearest the door.

Her look-a-like scowled over at her with violet eyes, "at this point I'd rather you give us food-poisoning instead of doing something so childish, Yasakawa." He groused.

"Careful with that, Hijikata-san, she might actually do it," the youngest of the brunette captains chuckled.

"Nah, Kawa-chan's not that mean, considerin' how nice she treats ya, Heisuke." His fellow brunette with blue eyes chimed.

"I think you're both lucky she's soft when you throw compliments her way," the third brunette that made up their trio with gold eyes elbowed the youngest.

The named woman shook her head at their comments, knowing they were only saying such things because they enjoyed her cooking, smirking. "Honestly, boys…"

"All three of ya should clam up instead of embarrassing my woman," the brunette with green eyes advised blandly from his seat next to her.

The raven-haired captain at his left deadpanned when said woman elbowed her significant other in the ribs out of scolding, commenting, "How quickly you forget she hasn't completely taken to that ' _my woman_ ' line, Souji."

"All of you shut it!" Their intimidating (only when he was grumpy, which was nearly all the time) vice-commander snapped at the men, causing the captains to quiet down, folding his arms in his purple yukata sleeves.

Sharing a patient look with the bespectacled vice-commander at his left, their leader with kind hazel eyes smiled on those gathered, "now that we're all here, Gen-san will be along shortly with our guest." He said.

Cocking a brow at the news, the lone woman looked to the captains at her left, "you two picked up a new friend between exterminating those creatures?" She asked.

Before he could answer first, the mentioned older man appeared at the door with their ' _guest_ ' at his side, and the former smiled serenely at the captured teen, "Good mornin', looks like ya slept well considering you've got tatami marks all over your face."

The lone woman deadpanned at seeing the kid's cheeks flush in embarrassment as she touched her cheeks to see if it was true, lightly whacking her significant other on the back of the head.

"Don't mess with her head, Souji," the left-handed captain willed an amused smirk to disappear when seeing his friend get scolded, looking to their guest, "you don't have any tatami marks on your face."

"Bein' left-handed makes the _both_ of ya so mean sometimes, Hajime-kun…" The brunette griped as he rubbed his head gingerly, pouting at the serene smile on his offender's face.

"Enough barking from you two," the woman's ' _brother_ ' cut in with a look that was returned with a short nod from one captain and a sniff from the other.

The youngest captain tilted his head a bit as he looked at the girl and piped up from where he and the other captains sat, " _that's_ our witness? He looks too scrawny to be of any threat… looks like it to me, leastways."

_I wonder about all of you_ , the swordswoman deadpanned again as she looked over at the girl with sympathy.

"… you callin' old? I can't say much for Shinpatsu, but I'm not as old as you say I am!" The tallest captain retorted.

The mentioned brunette scowled sorely at his old friend, "Sano, what the hell ya sunnuva…"

"All of you be quiet!" Their commander barked, causing the trio of baboons (as she had dubbed in the past) to clam up and look his way.

The quieter vice-commander smiled apologetically at the girl, "sorry about the ruckus, please come in and close the door if you will." He said.

The lone woman smiled privately at the cowed captains she considered like brothers aside from the brunette at her left, looking on the girl who did as instructed.  
  
Poor kid must've been scared out of her wits at witnessing those beasts that had escaped, then to see them get cut down before her very eyes…

"…Ya don't have to be so formal to the person you're interrogating." Shinpachi reasoned, drawing her from her thoughts.

Sano chuckled slightly, "yeah but the habit to be formal fits Kondou-san well enough."

Clearing his throat, Kondou redirected the attention to the matter at hand, "in any case! Saitou-kun, please enlighten us on what happened."

Nodding slightly, Saitou recounted the tale, "last night, two failed warriors encountered a few ronin and cut them down. We apprehended them before they could cause more damage while on the loose," he looked at the girl with piercing blue eyes, "this one was our only eyewitness to what transpired."

"I didn't see anything!" The girl defended herself as she looked to the three leaders before her, minding the dubious comment from Heisuke and adding stubbornly, "I swear I didn't!"

"Not from what Souji said," Shinpachi countered with a raised brow, adding, "he mentioned ya helped those ronin."

Frowning at the lie, the girl explained, "no, I didn't! Those ronin were chasing me, and then miraculously those Shinsengumi soldiers saved my life…"

"Then you saw the soldiers that cut down those ronin." Shinpachi guessed.

Sano spared the girl a slight smile as he chimed, "ya look like an honest kid, but still…"

"Come on and grow a pair, you two; just get rid of her and the problem is solved." Souji suggested nonchalantly.

"You've run your mouth a little too much, _again_ …" Kawa broke her silence to give him a look, unfazed when he smiled innocently in return.

"I won't say anything to anyone, I swear!" The girl pleaded again.

Face set into his trademark scowl, Toshi said with finality, "stop blathering. Saitou, take her away."

Kawa rubbed her neck with a hand as the girl was taken back to her designated room, "Can't go easy on the kid for one second, can you?" She wondered with a glance up at her look-a-like.

Toshi shot her a look that she smiled serenely at, puffing. "Not all of us have the privilege you do." He said.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"So you came all the way from Edo looking for your father…"

"That explains as to why a girl your age would be posing as a man," Toshi mused aloud.

Kondou nodded once before a light came on and he gaped, "w-wait, you're a **girl**!?"

" _ **You're a girl**!?_" Heisuke and Shinpachi exclaimed in shock from the back of the room.

Kawa groaned at their obliviousness, "I'm honestly gonna invest in buying spectacles for _all_ of you…" She had spotted that facet about the girl from a mile away, but she was a woman so she could tell with ease.

"T-that's not funny at all, Kawa-chan!" Heisuke barked indignantly.

"That's not a bad idea…" Saitou agreed with a sagely nod, earning a wink from the named woman.

"I, Kondou Isami, have made such a terrible blunder…! Souji, why didn't you tell me?" Kondou lamented before looking pointedly at his prodigy.

Souji shrugged innocently, "ya never _asked_ , Kondou-san…"

Shinpachi wondered as a thought came to him, "hang on, if you're a girl, how can ya prove it?"

The Yukimura girl blinked at the question and echoed, "' _Prove it'…?_ "

Sano snickered, "maybe ya should strip for evidence's sake."

" _Eh!?_ " She squeaked.

"Both of you let her be, or it's my foot up your asses!" Kawa snapped at them, nodding to the girl's doe-eyed gaze that landed on her with some relief, "relax, these dummies don't mean it."

San'nan-san smiled patiently at her making the baboon trio clam up, looking to the younger woman as he asked, "you said your name was Yukimura Chizuru… are you related to Yukimura Kodou, perhaps, the esteemed Western medicine doctor?"

The christened girl nodded before asking them at large with alertness, "You know my father?"

Toshi's scowl deepened at hearing that, not missing the frown on Kawa's face.

"So _you're_ Kodou-san's daughter…" Kondou mused.

"What all do you know of your father?" Toshi asked suspiciously, earning her attention.

Chizuru adopted a confused expression, "Like what? Did something happen to him?" She returned with worry for the mentioned man.

Saitou put in patiently, "a few months ago, a fire started at the clinic your father worked in. He's been missing ever since."

"His body wasn't found, which was curious, so we're assuming he was somehow involved." San'nan-san added in.

"Ironically, we've also been looking for Kodou-san," Toshi stated, "if you say you'll forget about what you saw the other night and keep your mouth shut, we'll offer you protection while we look for your father."

"Don't worry, we'll find him for you," Kondou agreed with his trademark smile in place.

Chizuru nodded and smiled slightly in turn, "thank you!"

Souji piped up, "ne, so I guess it's good ya weren't killed… for now, anyway." He smiled at the girl who nodded a little.

"If that's the case, then you'll have to be treated better, right?" Shinpachi guessed as he smiled brightly at her.

Heisuke and Kawa deadpanned before the former joked, "Given you're soft on girls, _you'll_ keep to that won't ya, Shinpatsu?"

"Shinpachi won't be the _only_ happy one around here considerin' there's two girls sticking around," Sano laughed slightly.

San'nan-san reasoned aloud, "we obviously can't treat her as a warrior, compared to Yasakawa-kun, so we'll have to think of some other way to treat her."

Toshi huffed and remarked, "So put her as someone's page, like Kondou-san or yourself…"

"Not to burst your bubble, but it'd be best to let her be _your_ page instead, Hijikata-san." Souji chuckled and grinned cheerily when said man shot him a death glare, adding, "it was your idea after all!"

"Great idea, Souji!" Kondou agreed, pretending the reputed _oni-fukuchou_ didn't balk at what was transpiring.

San'nan-san nodded and smiled lightly at him, "it appears you're outnumbered, Hijikata-kun. We're counting on you to keep an eye on her."

Toshi glared at them with a groan under his breath, "you're all insane…" He ignored the cheeky comments and snickers from the baboon trio.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Kawa poked with an eye-roll.

"Since _you_ so kindly volunteered, Yukimura can share your room with you." Toshi retorted coolly, perking her ears.

Kawa exhaled shortly and nodded, "all right. Chizuru-chan, come on, I'll show you the room." She shot a soft look at her significant other seated at her right before straightening to open the door for the walkway and letting the girl leave first.  
  
The former turned when her new roommate left to show a rude hand gesture at Toshi before closing the door, smiling serenely at his sore scowl regarding her cheek.

Chizuru had paused to let the older girl lead and looked between the other and the meeting room with some confusion, having seen the exchange between the ' _siblings_ ', following her guide. "Um, thank you for sticking up for me earlier, Yasakawa-chan." She said if only to break the quiet.

Kawa smiled sheepishly, "Don't mention it, and it's ' _Kawa_ '. Toshi usually insists on callin' me by my full name." She assured, adding, "sorry if the boys seem to be total idiots, by the way… they're _always_ like that."

Chizuru chuckled slightly at the joke, "is Hijikata-san always like that with you? I mean, it seems like he doesn't snap at you as sharply as he does the others." She wondered at mention of the intimidating man.

Kawa smiled again, albeit thoughtfully, "He's not my brother, at least not by blood, but he acts like it enough times."  
  
She opened her door when they reached her room and she made a beeline for the closet, pulling out a spare futon that was folded over, closing the doors. She perked up when the younger girl helped her straighten it out, offering, "thanks for that, but I could've handled it by myself."

"It's no problem, I'd feel out of place if I wasn't useful," Chizuru replied as they both straightened, smiling shyly at the last bit.

"Well if you want, you could help me serve tea when the boys have their meetings. I mean, I know you're a guest, but Toshi _did_ agree to your being his attendant, too…" Kawa shrugged with a glance at the closed door leading out.

Chizuru brightened at the offer and replied, "I can do that, yeah. I mean with the tea serving…" Her slight smile faltered regarding the more-challenging task.

Kawa minded that and smiled assuredly, "He's not as scary as you think he is. He's a bit of a softie on girls, considering he grew up with older sisters, and he'd hear it from _me_ first if he acts like an ass. Just don't tell anyone about the ' _softie_ ' part, though, 'kay?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Chizuru giggled at her expression and nodded, starting to feel better about her circumstances, albeit a little, "Right!" Her brown eyes softened in relief, "thank you, Kawa-chan."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


It wasn't long before the two girls turned in for the night.

Looking over at the younger woman whose back faced her as she had gone to sleep only seconds after her head hit the pillow, the older lay awake as she looked up at the ceiling and pondered on the girl.

The fact that Kodou-san had disappeared without even telling Chizuru didn't sit well with her.  
  
If he was supposed to be her father, and even that seemed dubious considering the girl was the polar opposite of that doctor, what the hell was he thinking? What was he going to do, if he was still alive, if he found she had come to Kyoto?

Kawa exhaled and turned over on her right side, pulling the blankets around her shoulders, looking at the door again.  
  
She would've closed her eyes if she didn't see a familiar silhouette approaching the door from the other side, and she glanced back at her roommate who was fast asleep. _Geez_ … she thought as she shuffled out of bed with one of the blankets wrapped around her to step out onto the cold walkway to greet him.

"Glad ya thought of a blanket, it's colder than dick out here," Souji mused with a slight grimace as she closed the door behind her, following her to sit a few feet away from the door, accepting the other end of the blanket and pulling her close on habit.

Kawa chuckled softly at his comment, relaxing as she hugged his waist and looked up at him, "No extra missions tonight?" She wondered.

Souji smiled fondly at her snuggling, planting a quick kiss to her forehead, "nah, seems like a quiet night. Never mind the _oni_ ain't very happy about his situation." He replied.

"He'll have to get over it, he can suck it up; he's grown." Kawa rolled her eyes at that, kissing his neck in return and smiling fondly when he shivered a little, resting her head on his shoulder. "What else did he say?" She wondered.

"Nothin' much, just that he's suspicious about the kid being witness to us killing those Rasetsu. That and her being related to Kodou-san, too." Souji answered, idly fiddling with the sash for her robe, hardly blaming the man for his wariness.

Kawa frowned at that and huffed softly, "What kind of father would leave their daughter without telling her where he went?" She wondered at large.

"The same kind that left his wife and daughter, prolly," Souji guessed quietly, glancing down at her when her frown deepened a smidge at the reminder.  
  
She had told him once or twice about her home life, how her father had left before she was born and left her mother to raise her until the woman died when Kawa was fourteen.

He was only glad for that as it was the same year that Kawa began living at Shieikan with him, as Kondou didn't want her to live on the streets and Toshi couldn't put her up at his house because of his siblings.

"But I had Mum to be there for me… Chizuru has noone." Kawa mused in the same quiet tone, perking his ears, glancing at the door of her room with a sympathetic look.

Souji smiled wryly at her kindness, "You're too nice to people sometimes, babe." He lamented.

Kawa's cheeks warmed, looking up at him with some exasperation, knowing he had known her too long if he could see right through her like that. "Your cat eyes see all, don't they?" She remarked.

"If ya _weren't_ required to bunk with the kid, then yeah," Souji mused with a cute pout on his face, cocking a brow at her.

"You _and_ your perverted mind need sleep too, Souji, you three pulled an all-nighter last night." Kawa reminded despite the quiet giggle at his pout, pulling away a bit in an attempt to leave.

Souji grumped at her wisdom, pulling her back to him so she straddled his knee, smirking cheerily when she stifled a squeak and shot him a look. "Ya gotta cut me some slack, princess, I can't sleep by myself after last year," he said earnestly.

Kawa shook her head at his ploy to get her to abandon her post, hugging his neck with both arms as she leaned in to kiss him. "You're one impossible cat samurai…" She lamented against his lips before smiling when he broke the distance to kiss her deeply, biting back a groan as his hands fisted in her robe at her lower and upper back.

"Damn it, Kawa," Souji grumbled against her lips as he drew away a bit, pouting at his lover before groping her ass, smiling cheerily at the flushed heat in her cheeks. He kissed her again, gentler than before, hand at her upper back curling his fingers in her black hair.

Kawa moaned a little and ignored the protests her lower half made when she pushed herself away from his lips, inhaling when he paid mind to her neck and tightened his hold, exhaling sharply, "Souji…" She met his gaze that locked with hers after making the hickey noticeable as a reminder that she was his; minding the fond and aroused glint in his green eyes, she sighed in defeat.

Souji bit the inside of his cheek when she detangled from his arms to get up and left him exposed to the cold, causing his arousal to diminish at her departure, looking up at her when she looked to the door and then looked at him with a nod.  
  
He hopped to his feet at her consent with a victorious grin on his lips, letting her grab his hand as she kept the blanket around herself with her free hand and led the way to his room. "What happened to keepin' guard for the night?" He wondered innocently.

"I'll come back before we gotta get up for breakfast… but if I get chewed out for bein' gone, I'm blaming you." Kawa promised with a look up at him as they came to his door which wasn't that far from hers.

Opening the door for her to enter and closing it behind their entrance, Souji grinned at her, "I'd happily take the blame, princess." He let her shed the blanket before hoisting her up and carrying her to his bed.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Toshi looked back at her as she stifled a yawn, turning to his look-a-like as he stopped short of following San'nan-san out.  
  
He hadn't heard a peep from her room when he had gone to wake her, instead finding her returning from down the walkway with the excuse that she had to use the toilet. He wasn't stupid enough to believe she hadn't spent the night with Souji instead of man her post with her new roommate... Again.

She wasn't sneaky enough to pass off a weak excuse to the man who knew her like the back of his own hand.

"I already instructed the others to keep watch over the kid while we're away in Osaka, but I felt it wise to remind you to do the same when they can't." Toshi stated when their eyes met.

Kawa rubbed her neck gingerly and nodded, lowering her hand as she replied, "I know, I know… She's just a kid, Toshi, she's not crafty or cunning enough to try and run."

"I can tell, thank you very much…" Toshi sniffed, catching the smirk on her lips at that, adding as he started to leave, "I suppose that _hickey_ is from lack of sleep on your part."

Kawa froze and her cheeks colored at being caught, minding the smug spark in his violet eyes, scoffing, "Just go before I kick your ass so hard you'll already have beat the others to Osaka, _jerk-face!_ " She warned annoyedly.

Toshi allowed a chuckle at her threat, turned away to leave and waving absently at her, "Try not to burn the place down, _imoto_ -chan." He retorted over his shoulder.

Kawa watched them leave and she growled under her breath, twisting around to storm off to get breakfast going.


	13. of 0ni and Fish-Thieves

Saitou briefly looked at his companion.

She had been in a bit of a mood since the morning, though he half-believed she was like that because she had been awoken earlier than she was used to; she had cooled off a bit as the day went on, at least to prepare dinner for their guest.   
  
"He knew you left your post, then?" He chose to ask, if only to ensure that she was in lighter spirits.

He had only seen her angry with her look-a-like maybe once, and she had the habit of being bratty when things weren't running smoothly between them or when the man didn't let her get away with something.

"I wasn't gone for long, but he just acted so damn smug about knowing I'd left… He's such an ass." Kawa grumped, arms folded in her haori sleeves, from walking at his right. She had tagged along to see if the girl was faring well, and indirectly relent to him about Toshi.

When they weren't on patrol or he wasn't off in his own world, Saitou Hajime was a good listener and he was a friend for all platonic intents and purposes.

Saitou smirked wryly at her complaining, knowing that they would go back to their sibling-esque friendship when Toshi returned from Osaka.   
  
He wasn't ignorant enough to tell her that openly, though, as he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her reputed iron fist.

"H-how long were you sitting there, Okita-san?" Chizuru's yelped question sounded as both lefties were rounding the corner.

Saitou looked bemusedly at the girl's roommate who shook her head at the inevitable.

Souji looked at the spooked teen with mock-innocence, "Ya didn't know I was here? My shift was supposed to last an hour…"   
  
He looked elsewhere when spotting the odd pair and his calm smirk widened. "I was wonderin' when you were gonna come, Hajime-kun, but I'm glad ya brought the princess. Beats me havin' to look for her." He greeted.

The embarrassed blush on Chizuru's face threatened to turn darker, "U-um, you two weren't listening to me, were you, Kawa-chan?" She asked the other girl.

"Nope, just heard this one spook ya," Kawa sighed, smiling up at said man who had hopped to his feet to greet her personally and her eyes softened when he pecked her on the forehead.

Saitou rolled his eyes at their display and added in, "it doesn't surprise me that Souji was the reason for that outburst."

"Come on, Hajime-kun, I'm not _that_ scary. Gods know Hijikata-san is way scarier when it comes to spooking Chizuru-chan," Souji pouted at his friend, his pout remaining when Kawa giggled at Saitou's jab, groping her ass and smiling cheekily when she pouted back.

"It'd prolly be smarter if Chizuru-chan ate with us in the dining hall." Kawa mused aloud, earning two raised-brow looks from the captains present and making said girl perk up.

"Hijikata-san said for us to keep an eye on her in _shifts_ , not all at once," Saitou reminded as he frowned slightly.

Souji rolled his eyes and stated, "You'd be killin' two birds with one stone, Hajime-kun. 'Sides, one more girl at dinner ain't gonna hurt, is it?"

Kawa minded his cheeky smirk and added for his benefit, "Toshi will chew us out in any sense, to boot."

Ears burning at being stumped by both of his friends, hating that he had stepped into it by letting them tag-team, Saitou exhaled shortly. "Come on, the others are probably starving by now…" He handed the tray to Souji before leading the way to the dining hall.

Kawa beamed and opened her door for Chizuru to exit as Souji trailed after the other's lead, "Thank you, Saitou-kun!" She sang cheerily in his wake.

Saitou pretended his brow didn't twitch at her smug undertone, knowing Souji was smiling at his back without having to see the man.

"Is Saitou-san gonna be okay, Kawa-chan?" Chizuru asked quietly when they both followed the captains.

"He'll be fine, don't fret," Kawa assured with a bright smile.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"Oi, what're ya gonna do about my complainin' stomach!?" Shinpachi demanded, first to welcome the four, a hand placed over his grumbling gut as he scowled at them.

Saitou, as he had been in the lead, retorted dryly with a jerked thumb over his shoulder, "ask them." He went ahead to seat himself at his usual place with Souji following.

Sano perked up a bit when Chizuru followed the two, raising both brows, "Why're you here?" He asked, sharing in Heisuke and Shinpachi's confusion.

Chizuru smiled sheepishly, "Kawa-chan invited me, and both Okita-san and Saitou-san agreed." She answered as she sat between said roommate and Saitou after Souji placed her tray there.

"Ne, Saitou, sounds like _you're_ goin' soft," Shinpachi teased with a knowing smirk at the younger man.

"More like coerced into it." Saitou grumped, clamming up as he took great interest in his meal.

Sano snickered as he had already put two and two together, "that's our Kawa-chan for ya." He ignored Saitou's sore look shot his way.

"Can ya _not_ flirt with my woman at dinner, Sano-san…?" Souji shot a look at the taller brunette.

Kawa flicked his ear before handing him the _sake_ bottle, "Relax, killer." She advised patiently around a clump of rice in her mouth.

Dinner continued as per usual. It wasn't raucous in the finest sense of the word, but it wasn't quiet either. Shinpachi and Heisuke bickered over their food like puppies with Sano watching them in bemusement when he wasn't dragged into their shenanigans.   
  
Chizuru considered asking Kawa if that was normal before reconsidering the question as she had a distinct feeling they were like that all the time.

"Sorry for the interruption, everyone," Inoue-san poked his head into the dining room and earned the group's attention, a grim expression crossing his face as he informed them, "I've got some news from Hijikata-san in Osaka. Apparently San'nan-san acquired a critical injury."

Shinpachi asked first, "What happened to him?"

"From what Hijikata-san said, his left arm was injured. It's not critical enough to die from, thankfully." Inoue-san answered.

Chizuru sighed slightly, "Well that's a relief…"

"No it ain't!" Heisuke countered as Inoue-san left to relay the news to their commander.

Saitou took that moment to elaborate, "a sword isn't meant to be wielded single-handedly… for all we know, he probably won't be able to use it again."

"If that's the case, then that means we'll just have to use that medicine on him." Souji commented as he paused in taking a sip of _sake_.

Shinpachi cut in before Kawa or Saitou could say anything, "Don't talk like that; we can't let a vice-commander into **that** sect!"

Chizuru frowned in confusion and looked at them as she asked, "But I thought San'nan-san was _already_ part of the Shinsengumi?"

"Well, actually…" Heisuke started to explain.

" **Heisuke** ," Kawa interjected pointedly, giving the younger captain a look before looking to her roommate, "I'm sorry Chizuru, but please forgive Mr. Big-Mouth. It's unwise for you to poke your nose into classified information."

Chizuru's frown lingered when minding the grim glint in the swordswoman's eyes that the other occupants of the room recognized, quieting and giving a nod. "Right."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Kawa smiled wryly at the supposedly-mature captains' antics across the room, taking a sip of her _sake_.

By this point everyone present, Chizuru not included, were so used to the baboon trio's sideshow at dinner that it was borderline-passé.

"Knock it off you two, you're annoying Yukimura-kun." Inoue-san finally cut in, lucky for Heisuke as he was only moments from being pulled into a headlock by Shinpachi.

Chizuru laughed weakly when both captains looked her way, "Really now, Inoue-san…" She smiled in the same manner at being put on the spot.

Souji smirked bemusedly at the trio before looking to the side-door of the hall as it opened to reveal their returned vice-commanders.

"We're back," Toshi said first as he entered to take his seat at Kondou's left, minding the surprised looks on the others' faces when San'nan-san had followed him in with his left arm in a sling.

"Nice job, both of you," Kawa smiled at them, shrugging when her look-a-like cocked a brow at her praise.

Souji agreed, "Glad to see you back, San'nan-san." He smiled slightly when receiving a brief smile from the named man.

"You both did well, how's your arm?" Kondou asked as he looked to the injured vice-commander.

San'nan-san shrugged and joked slightly, "As you can see, I was too careless." At noting the quiet that leaked into the room, he smiled at the captains even though it didn't reach his eyes. "But I'll be fine; it's not as bad as it looks, so there's nothing to fret over. If you'll excuse me," He nodded slightly to their commander before straightening to leave through the side-door.

"San'nan-san, aren't you gonna eat?" Heisuke asked as the door was about to close.

San'nan-san smiled back at him, "I'm a bit tired, so I'll pass and go to my quarters." He closed the door and left.

Souji frowned slightly at his exit, looking to the remaining vice-commander, "exactly how bad is his injury, Hijikata-san?" He asked.

"I can't say for sure…" Toshi had a likewise frown before he perked up at seeing another face in their company, frown changing for a scowl as he recognized the younger girl who sat between Shinpachi and Sano. "What're **you** doing here?" He demanded.

Chizuru perked up at his question before faltering as she glanced down, "oh, I, um…"

Kawa rolled her eyes when Kondou, Inoue-san, and the baboons tried to take the heat instead. " **I** invited her." She stated clearly, causing the five to quiet down, meeting his unwavering scowl, "don't chew her out for my decision, she didn't do anything." She added.

Toshi's scowl lingered even though he was more annoyed than angry at her impulsive action. "I leave town and expect you to follow my orders, but you barely did _that_ , Yasakawa…" He scolded, watching her drop her gaze to her food.

"I'll just finish eating in the room, if it's all right…" Chizuru offered then, somewhat hurt that she had to leave the company of her new friends and even moreso feeling bad about her roommate.

"Only at mealtimes." Toshi stopped her, minding her surprised gaze and holding it for a moment before he exhaled and mused as he looked away, "guess I'll eat something, too."

Kawa looked at the relieved smile on Chizuru's face as Inoue-san left to fetch a tray, smiling over at the ' _scary_ ' vice-commander, "Softie." She teased before taking a sip of her _sake_.

Toshi's brow twitched and he scowled over at her, "Give it a rest."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"… _While I'm not pissed off yet, ya might wanna think about giving back that fish!_ "

Exhaling at recognizing the owner of the catty voice, Kawa poked her head out of the window. She looked from the brunette brandishing a cleaver to the source of his frustration to see it was an orange cat with a fish in its mouth and deadpanned at the sight.

Saitou also deadpanned at the situation, minding the feline who scratched behind its ear like if it wasn't being threatened. "I think it's ignoring you…" He offered.

Souji lowered the blade and puffed, "fine, ya left me no choice… get the damn cat, Yamazaki-kun." He looked at the third man.

"H-hang on, why me?" Yamazaki demanded in confusion, scowling at him.

"Ya were the one to open the door when Hajime-kun told you _otherwise_ , so it's only fair," Souji explained as his brow twitched and he shot a dirty look at the cat that remained seated on the overhanging roof.

Yamazaki scowled between cat and samurai, stating, "considering our predicament, I believe it'd be best to inform the vice-commander about our fish thief."

"You seriously wanna involve _Toshi_ with this…?" Kawa grumbled more to herself as Chizuru had joined her in watching the scene.

Souji was of like mind, "ya really wanna bug Hijikata-san about a _damn cat?_ " He asked slowly. That was probably one of the most idiotic ideas he had ever heard, namely because it involved their grumpy _fukuchou_ when it really didn't need to involve the man.

"Well, when you say it that way…" Yamazaki mused as he faltered at the flawed logic of the idea.

Saitou refrained from slapping his forehead when the cat then walked away with the fish in tow, "I don't suppose you've got a _better_ plan?" He asked blandly of the two brunettes.

Souji ignored the twitch in his own brow at their failure, "maybe ya can come up with one while I _get_ the stupid flea-bag. C'mon, Hajime-kun," he jogged after said thief with Saitou following.

"H-hey, hang on, Okita-san!" Yamazaki barked as he ran after them.

Kawa giggled and returned to polishing her knives, "it's funny when you think on it, a cat chasing a cat…"

Chizuru shook her head at the scene, looking at her roommate's meticulous task, "which one's the cat, Okita-san…?"

"Girls, can we borrow your room for a minute?" Shinpachi asked then as he, Sano and Heisuke entered their room.

Kawa grumped at being distracted again, cocking a brow at the captains, "what's eating you three? Haven't seen you look so deep in thought in a long while." She wondered blandly.

Heisuke lamented, "that thing got the jump on us again."

"Geez, that makes it twenty times already, doesn't it?" Shinpachi huffed.

Sano sighed and reminded them, "doesn't matter how many times it's _been_ , if we don't put a lid on this it'll get ugly."

Kawa felt her brow twitch at their brooding, asking, "you're not referring to Natsu-chan, are you?"

"' _Natsu-chan'?_ " Heisuke echoed with confusion.

"You _named_ that thief?" Sano piped up incredulously.

"Don't get huffy, I only named her that because she reminds me of that orange ya found last summer! Besides, she's adorable." Kawa defended with a pout on her face.

"Then adopt the damn thing if you've already given it _a name!_ " Shinpachi scoffed.

Chizuru broke in before her roommate could argue further, "are you referring to the cat?"

Sano nodded with a wry look shot at the other female, "Yeah. That cat's been stealing from us for over a week, now. Shinpachi and I were preparing lunch last week when she – _Natsu-chan_ , I mean— jumped in and made a mess of the kitchen. Now she comes every two or three days for food." He explained.

Heisuke added, "I helped them cover it up last time, but still…"

"Let's just hope Hijikata-san hasn't caught wind yet." Shinpachi chimed.

Kawa winced at the thought, "thanks for the nightmares… Not sure if he'd clock you first and _then_ chew you and spit you out, or worse…" She mused grimly.

"Like he'd be so _lenient!_ " Souji scoffed as he and Saitou had found them and piled into the room, the former plonking down at her right, "knowin' Hijikata-san, he'd prolly give ya a triple-scoop on the head and beat ya to death afterward."

"We didn't get your cat and, in any case, we shouldn't make him worry about something so trivial." Saitou agreed with a look shot at his fellow lefty, stating, "the proper solution is to fix this ourselves."

Sano looked at Heisuke, "where's the _oni_ , anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure he's in a meeting with Kondou-san and San'nan-san." Heisuke answered thoughtfully.

Shinpachi pondered, "if that's the case then we'll have to clean up the kitchen and cook again to cover our asses."

Souji reminded, "we can't just ignore our thief."

"So we split up," Kawa proposed.

"Shinpachi and I'll see to the kitchen," Sano said.

Souji nodded, "Hajime-kun, Kawa and I'll find the fur-ball… I mean _Natsu-chan_." He shot a look at her.

Kawa smiled innocently and rubbed her neck, "she reminds me of you?"

"H-hang on a second, you're really leaving me to deal with Hijikata-san and the other two **by myself**?" Heisuke yelped in surprise.

Both Souji and Saitou looked at the younger woman as Saitou calmly disagreed, "I wouldn't say _that_."

Chizuru perked up and blinked in surprise, "M-me?"

  
xxx+xxx  
  


A faint ' _meow_ ' came from the courtyard.

Rousing, Kawa looked for her roommate to find her sticking her head out the window. She shook her head and shuffled to join her, rubbing an eye of sand to perk up slightly and see Toshi seated on the far-end of the walkway talking with their thief.

She'd only heard that cats like women and demons, but to see an actual representation of what she considered a rumor… she quelled a giggle at the sight, watching the cat scamper off into the bushes near the low wall.

_So long, Natsu-chan…_

"What're _you two_ doing up at this hour?" Toshi's gruff question yanked both girls' attention to him.

Chizuru's cheeks colored at being caught, starting, "u-um, well…"

Kawa smiled innocently at him, knowing he was going to chew her out come morning as she greeted, "Toshi, didn't see ya there!"

Toshi shook his head at her impervious front, "both of you, back to bed!" He ordered sharply.

" _H-Hai!_ " Chizuru yelped and instinctively bowed, smacking her forehead on the windowsill in the process, and yelping an ' _Ow!_ ' as she scrambled back into the room.

Kawa tried to stifle a laugh but failed when a snort came out, looking at him when spotting a bemused smile on his face. "Gettin' _soft_ on your attendant, are we?" She drawled with an impish grin.

Smile dropping when being caught, Toshi's cheeks colored and he coughed, glaring pointedly at her. "Go to sleep, Yasakawa." He ordered.

"You got it, Vice-Commander Softie!" Kawa saluted him before shutting the window.

" _Don't call me that!_ " Toshi snapped annoyedly before striding off to his room.

Kawa giggled before sighing airily as she shuffled back to bed.


	14. Peace is a Struggle

Saitou looked her way when feeling her brown eyes on him. "Do you need something?" He asked.

"Oh, um," Chizuru straightened to face him properly, having fidgeted a little in her seat near the observant couple on the walkway's ledge, meeting his curious blue gaze, "Actually, I wanted to ask if you'd let me go look for my father, around the Capital." She said.

"That wouldn't work, considering there's a lot of people who oppose us and there are no available soldiers to escort you around." Saitou declined as he resumed practicing.

Souji minded her downcast expression and offered, "Ya _might_ be able to come with us, when we do our rounds."

Chizuru perked up and looked at him, asking excitedly, "You'd let me come with you?"

"If you can defend yourself, sure." Kawa elaborated with a mild look shot at the lanky brunette, nodding to the kodachi at her hip, "that short sword isn't exactly intimidating." She added patiently.

"I _can_ wield a sword; I used to attend a dojo to learn how to use this short sword, actually…" Chizuru defended, earning a curious look from her roommate, looking at her stubbornly.

Saitou minded the intrigued swordswoman and put in calmly, "since you sound so confident, I'll test you."

"Sounds like fun," Souji mused with an amused smirk.

Kawa shook her head and offered, patient again, "Go for it. If you're worried about hurting Saitou-kun, use the blunt side of your blade."

Chizuru heeded her advice and glanced between both lefties before nodding. "Right!" She drew the short sword and shifted it so the blunt end of the blade faced up.

Saitou nodded slightly for her to strike first, letting her rush him with a short battle-cry before he reacted. Disconnecting her sword from her grip, he raised his own blade to her throat when she slightly turned on him in surprise.

"W-what just happened…?" Chizuru gulped, confused more than surprised at how she had been disarmed so fast, watching her opponent draw his arm back to return the blade to its scabbard.

"I might've forgotten to mention that Hajime-kun's pretty skilled at drawin' his sword," Souji mused lightly as he straightened to his feet, watching Kawa leave his side to pick up the discarded kodachi.

Chizuru gaped slightly as she looked between the captains, "But how… he was fast!" She said.

Kawa tested the blade's lightness in her grip, finding it too light for her hand, offering it back to its owner as she replied, "Saitou-kun's the fastest swordsman around here. Be glad he wasn't bein' serious, you'd be dead otherwise."

"Right," Chizuru nodded as she retrieved her sword to return it to its scabbard, looking hopefully at the trio, "so does this mean I can go?" She asked.

Saitou nodded slightly at her and commented, "Be proud of your sensei for your blade was unclouded. At the very least, you won't get in the way if we're allowed to let you tag along."

Kawa patted her on the back when she looked on her, "In other words, yes. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get clearance." She assured with a cheery smile.

Chizuru smiled back albeit in relief, watching her roommate leave, "R-right, thank you, Kawa-chan!"

Saitou shook his head at his fellow lefty's confidence, being first to leave the courtyard.

"Just keep in mind that if ya try to run or get in the way while we're on patrol, we'll kill ya." Souji reminded with a smirk.

Kawa shared a look with her roommate who nodded at his vague threat and she winked at her, turning to fold her arms behind her head as she followed Saitou.

"I know you pity her, but giving her false hope isn't the way to start a friendship." Saitou commented once they had rounded the corner, glancing back at his fellow lefty.

"Who says I'm ' _giving her false hope'?_ You knew she was gonna ask at some point." Kawa retorted with a slight pout, cocking a brow in turn. She added when he glanced elsewhere after a moment, "never mind that she's brave enough to spar with you." She admired that about Chizuru, as well as the girl's gentility that she thought she lacked in.

Souji minded the pensive look on her face and he ruffled her hair, smirking when she shooed him off. "Still think you're too nice to the kid, but ya wouldn't be our She-Wolf _otherwise_." He said.

Kawa looked at him, prepared to chide him for messing with her hair, before quieting at the nickname. Face softening as she glanced between the two, she took his hand in hers. "I live with you idiots, so _someone_ has to be."

Saitou smiled wryly at the front.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Souji scowled over at the impending brawl on the bridge, glancing between his squad and their tag-a-long as she had left their side to go into the Masuya shop nearby. "I've got this, you're up," he nodded to his significant other who had looked at where Chizuru went.

Kawa nodded and winked at him before leaving his side to jog over to the shop, ducking the door flaps as she entered just in time to see a pack of ronin were present. "Shit," she grumbled when the middle one out of the pack rushed Chizuru with his sword drawn.

Having flinched in preparation, Chizuru opened an eye at hearing a grunt and then muffled ' _thud_ ' sound before she perked up at her savior. "Kawa-chan!" She said in relief as her roommate stood between them, déjà vu nearly pulling her back to her first night in Kyoto at seeing the similarity between a certain _fukuchou_ and the swordswoman.

Kawa minded the bristling trio of ronin as she had knocked out their friend with a sharp poke of her katana's hilt in his belly, smirking coldly as her grey eyes looked like steel. "Can't tell me you're afraid of a woman, can you, _ladies?_ " She taunted.

"Bitch!" One of the trio lunged at her, being blocked when she drew her blade, ears protesting to the sharp ' _klang_ '.

"Ya got balls to consider me weak like you!" Kawa growled before she propelled a foot in his groin and knocked him back to crash into a table, perking up when the remaining two lunged at her.

"Look out!" Chizuru barked.

A sharp ' _klang_ ' sounded as the fourth ronin's katana was knocked from his grip and the third ronin was halted in his tracks.

"Ya shoulda called me sooner if the party was gonna be _this_ rowdy." Souji hummed jovially, his tone belying the stony look on his handsome face, as he glowered at the weaponless ronin.

"Okita-san," Chizuru said in surprise.

Kawa huffed as she kept her cold stare on the second ronin she had trained her sword at, glancing at the rest of his squad that filed in seconds later to apprehend their new friends. "It was last minute, for one and for another, I could've handled it." She remarked dryly between returning her katana to its scabbard, pouting at him.

Souji smirked despite the relief in his eyes at seeing her alive, following suit, "Not to be a pessimist, but neither of ya have much luck… though that goes for the rest of us, too." He mused.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"You were Okita-kun and Yasakawa-kun's responsibility." San'nan-san reminded.

Kawa spoke up, "San'nan-san, neither of us didn't expect there'd be ronin…"

"It's actually _my_ fault for letting her go." Toshi stated as he entered the room from the back hall, closing the door behind his entrance to sit with Kondou and San'nan-san. "Don't drown them in shame." He added.

Kawa smiled at him even though it faltered when minding the grim glint in his violet eyes.

"Did you get anything out of Furutaka, Hijikata-san?" Sano asked.

Toshi regarded Sano and the others, the grim glint seeming to take hold of his voice as he answered, "they'll set fire to Kyoto on a windy day. In the chaos, they'll kidnap the Emperor and take him to Choshu."

" _'Burn down Kyoto'?_ " Kondou gaped.

"Slippery bastards, wantin' to kidnap the Emperor! They act like they respect him, but I don't see it," Heisuke scoffed in disgust.

"They're nuts if they wanna burn down the Capital," Sano agreed with a huff.

Toshi nodded slightly with the two captains before adding in the same grim tone, "they're in a panic after we arrested Furutaka, so I imagine they'll hold a meeting tonight to conjure up a back-up plan."

"Where do the Choshu meet?" San'nan-san asked as he looked to his fellow vice-commander.

"Going by their usual pattern, I believe they'll meet at Shikokuya or Ikedaya." Shimada Kai, one of their investigators who had been hired on a year ago, informed.

Kondou nodded, "right; inform the Aizu Clan about this, as well. Toshi, gather up the men." He looked from Shimada to Toshi.

Once the meeting dispersed, Kawa caught up to her look-a-like as he was about to leave. "Toshi, I'm sorry about today. I should've known about Masuya…" She apologized when their stares met.

"You're lucky Souji came when he did," Toshi puffed, watching her eyes look elsewhere, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair on reflex. "Regardless, you both did well. It's prolly safer if you go with him to help Kondou-san… y'know how the both of them can get." He smirked wryly as he lowered his hand.

Grey eyes softened at his reminder, Kawa nodded and grinned lightly. "Like I know when _you_ get carried away, too?" She teased as she drew away with a raised brow.

Toshi rolled his eyes and nodded at the doorway leading out, "Keep with them no matter what, that's an order." He stated.

" _Hai!_ " Kawa replied before turning to leave and grab her sword and haori.


	15. Conquistadores

The adrenaline of an impending battle was far from foreign.

"We are the Shinsengumi who serve under the Lord of the Aizu Clan!" Kondou announced as the clambering of footsteps on the second-floor landing sounded before a pack of ten plus ronin came to attention to regard their intrusion. "By imperial decree, everyone here is under arrest; we will show no mercy if you resist!" He stated as he drew his katana and minded that most if not all of their foes drew their respective blades before charging them, " **kill them**!" He commanded.

A collective battle-cry resounded from his men –plus Kawa—as they met the charge, colliding with the ronin as the cacophony of fighting filled the building.

Kicking away one ronin she gutted, Kawa blocked the next one with ease and released her katana of her right hand only to draw her short sword and slice the ronin's chest open.  
  
She huffed and returned the shorter blade to its scabbard before sidestepping a tall ronin that lunged at her, kicking him square in the ass and sending him to be gutted by Shinpachi who was fending off another two.

"That ain't fair, Kawa-chan!" Shinpachi barked a laugh at her ' _donation_ '.

Kawa laughed with him between blocking another ronin's charge for her right side, disengaging the blades only to drive him away with a sharp slash at his belly.  
  
"You're the Manly Man here, ya can handle one more of these assholes!" She taunted, perking up when the stubborn ronin rushed her before he was stabbed from behind, her smile widening as the ronin dropped to replace Souji.

Souji grinned back, for a moment finding she looked beautiful even with her enemy's blood on her front amidst the chaos around them, watching her smile drop before she yanked him forward only to block the next ronin that had lunged at him.  
  
He caught the ronin's friend that had rushed them both, standing at her back. "Did I mention that blue really is your color?" He wondered lightly, glancing back at his lover.

"Your cat eyes truly do see all, babe," Kawa chuckled as she traded glances with him, being first to punt her ronin away only to rip his throat out before looking back when he gutted his. She minded the blood on his cheek and shook her head knowingly.

Souji tilted his head playfully, earning a giggle, looking past her at the stairway as Heisuke was paving a way up. "Come on, She-Wolf!" He took her hand and led the way to the stairs.

"Shinpatsu, keep an eye on Kondou-san!" Kawa advised over her shoulder, kicking away a reckless ronin that tried to grab Souji's back, breaking away from him to cut down the last ronin in Heisuke's path.

"Thanks, Kawa-chan; at this rate we'll finish long before Hijikata-san shows up!" Heisuke smiled at her before yelping slightly when Souji spirited past him, "o-oi, Souji, that's cheating!" He barked.

Kawa laughed slightly and caught his scruff, dragging him along, "quit whining and hurry it up, Heisuke!" She said, releasing him to clash with the stray ronin that had snuck out of hiding in the nearby room.

Between she, Heisuke and Souji, they cut down the straggler ronin that had been waiting for them upstairs, and their odd trio searched the rooms for whoever was left before finding nothing save for the last room that overlooked a small courtyard.

Souji was in the lead with Kawa and Heisuke at his heels, cracking open the last door by a margin, and perking up slightly to see it was occupied. He'd had a sinking feeling that was the case.

The room's occupants were two ronin, though noone in the trio figured they were run-of-the-mill dogs, if their different garb and likewise different hair color were anything to go by. The taller of the two was taller than Sano or about the same height with red hair and blue eyes, whereas the shorter of the two was as tall as Toshi with blonde hair and red eyes.  
  
Both strangers minded the door that opened to reveal the odd trio in Shinsengumi coats that had found them, looking to the green-eyed captain first who gripped the hilt of his sword to silently state they had come for their heads.

The lone woman glared at the both of them, bristling slightly as she half-wondered if they were even human.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Heisuke grimaced at being tossed aside like if he was a leaf to crash into the flimsy door, teal eyes angered, perking up when Kawa lunged at the redhead from the side only for their foe to grab her scruff and toss her away so she hit the floor. "Bastard!" He scrambled to his feet to aid his friend.

"Heisuke, hang on…!" Kawa grunted as she had looked up to see him avenge her, looking between he and the giant when the other snatched his blade with one hand and stopped him.

The man seemed sad, if she could use the word as such. "I don't care for you looping me in with the Choshu Clan." He stated before drawing back his free hand to gather strength and then smack Heisuke hard in the forehead and send him flying.

"Asshole!" Kawa snarled as she had scrambled up to defend the young captain, katana bared as she stood between them.

"Instead of avenge your friend, you should help the other captain." The redhead advised as he started to leave, watching surprise spark in her grey eyes.

Kawa scoffed, "why? He can handle his own." She wondered coldly, knowing that to be true even though her subconscious screamed at her to pay mind to the stranger's advice.

"Yes but if Kazama has his way, your captain will be dead." He answered grimly, watching horror glint in her eyes, before he left through the window.

Looking at Heisuke to see he was out cold, Kawa dashed out to the next room where Souji was. She skidded to a halt in the doorway to see the christened blonde sharply swing his katana at Souji.

Souji sidestepped it only to slash viciously in turn, his blade glancing off the other's, ramming his sword into where the blonde's heart was before it was caught underneath his opponent's arm.  
  
He heard air catch on flying blades and released his sword's handle to dodge the trio of knives that flew at his enemy, looking at the streak of blue and black that dove in to be caught by the blonde. "Kawa!" He barked when recognizing her.

The blonde looked on his new opponent, smirking mirthlessly at the rage in her grey glare. "Oh, so you pack of mongrels were protecting a bitch as feisty as this one, were you?" He drawled, earning a growl from the brunette.

Kawa returned the mirthless smirk, roughly shoving him back so she stood between him and Souji.  
  
"You should be afraid of a She-Wolf like me… come at him again and I'll rip your throat out." She promised, lunging and ducking when he sliced at where her head was, twisting on her heel to block him. Minding the thin cut on his right cheek, she hummed, "Not so tough, are ya, if my knife reached you."

He pressed his weight onto the connected blades with a growl in his throat at her mocking, forcing her back only a bit as she had dug her heels in. "Insolent mongrel!" He sneered before seeing stars when she headbutted him square in the forehead and knocked him back.

Shaking her head of dizziness, Kawa huffed and rushed him again before being slapped hard across the right cheek and knocked back.  
  
She grunted as she started to get back up, head swimming, and regripped the handle of her katana when the blonde lunged at her before a sharp and loud ' _klang_ ' diverted their attention to the man who had blocked his swinging blade.

"Ya mind keepin' your hands _off_ my woman, asshole?" Souji growled out as he shoved him back onto the balls of his feet. He started to lunge to run him through before stalling when they all recognized the noise had died down on the floor below.

Kawa smiled ruefully at the inevitable sign that the Choshu were dead, getting to her feet as their foe decided to take his leave through the window. She spat a wad of blood in his wake.

"What gives?" Souji demanded, lifting his free arm to protect her when the blonde paused at his question.

The ronin named Kazama glanced over at the odd pair, red eyes glinting moonlight. "My job ended the second your pack of wolves burst in as rudely as you did." He replied, turning to take off into the dark.

Steel met wood with a quiet ' _clink_ ' when she returned her katana to its scabbard, and Kawa glared at the window with a sniff. She winced at the blossoming pain radiating from the right side of her face, opening an eye when his familiar calloused hand touched her uninjured cheek gently. "Guess we're even, ain't we?" She half-joked.

Souji smirked ruefully at the reminder and exhaled as he looked past them at the dark hallway, "Ya could've gone _without_ nearly gettin' killed, dummy." He looked on his lover and pulled her into a tight embrace, curling his fingers in her hair.

Kawa smiled in defeat at his scolding and hugged his waist, chuckling. "I'm glad you're okay, too." She winced and rested her left instead of her right cheek against his shoulder.

"Souji, Yasakawa!" The couple drew away a bit when hearing Toshi's voice, watching the man skid to a halt in the doorway as he seemed to have feared the worst.

Souji's brow twitched at the worrywart and huffed, "Way to kill the moment, Hijikata-san!" He joked.

Toshi considered berating him before looking on his ' _sister_ ' whose right cheek sported a noticeable bruise that he imagined was from a scuffle, shoulders slumping with a short exhale. "You're both alright, otherwise." He didn't ask.

Kawa nodded and smiled for him even as her right cheek hurt like hell. "Yeah, we're good. Is everyone okay?" She asked as she primarily thought of Heisuke.

"Everyone except Heisuke, yeah," Toshi nodded with a glance at the adjoining room as two of the men plus Saitou and Chizuru went to pick up the unconscious captain.

"Typical _bozu_ … welp since ya ruined the romantic setting actin' like your usual self, there's nothin' to do except go home." Souji complained dryly.

Toshi rolled his eyes and huffed as he returned, "Excuse me for checking on the most impulsive pair I've ever met."

Kawa had gotten out of Souji's grip only to clap both men on the shoulder, "we can settle this at home, come on, _children_ …" She said patiently, stepping in before the fur had the chance to fly, steering both of them out of the room.

" **Since when're you so patient**?" Both men asked simultaneously.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"It's just a bruise, and it's already goin' away…!"

Toshi ignored the whiny tone in her complaint and gave her a look, "just drink the damn medicine, Yasakawa."

Kawa wrinkled her nose as she eyed the mixture and inhaled before downing it, swallowing it before taking a hearty drink of her tea. She exhaled in relief as the tea tasted better than the medicine, shaking her head.

Souji snickered as he had opted out of taking the horrible draught, smiling cheekily at her right when she shot him a death glare. "Maybe ya shouldn't give the She-Wolf that medicine too much, Hijikata-san, her scowl was almost as scary as _yours_." He suggested.

Chizuru stifled a giggle for her roommate's sake as the woman pouted between both men, asking at large, "so is this some sort of special prescription?"

"Ishida Sanyaku?" Sano quipped after they downed the medicine, looking at the younger woman, "it's ' _special_ ' in a sense."

" _'Ishida Sanyaku'?_ " Chizuru echoed.

Souji nodded slightly at the vice-commander responsible, "Hijikata-san's family specializes in it."

Heisuke nodded as he elaborated for her sake, "yep, the pain from cuts and bruises disappears when you take Ishida Sanyaku! Down the trap it goes, and who knows if it'll work…" He downed the powdered medicine and grimaced at the horrible taste, "blegh, it's nasty…!"

Toshi glowered at him as an evil aura overcame his face and he raised a fist in threat, asking lowly, "Care to test it out?"

"E-eh, no way, it'd really suck if I got hurt again!" Heisuke yelped as he raised his arms in surrender.

Kawa pointed out as their antics earned laughs from the rest of them, "ya might wanna watch it with the _Oni_ of 1,000 Flaming Fists."

Toshi minded her joke and huffed proudly in approval, "Catchy."

"Neither of ya are bein' fair, Kawa-chan…" Heisuke pouted sorely at the ' _siblings_ '.

Inoue-san commented when the odd trio sobered, "I'm still surprised they injured Todou-kun and almost got both Okita-kun and Yasakawa-kun too."

"As if he's gonna win the next time we meet," Souji huffed at the thought.

Kawa took a modest sip of her tea as she agreed when they traded looks, "two heads are better than one."

"Didn't they say that they _weren't_ from Choshu?" Saitou asked the trio, earning nods from each one, pondering aloud, "yet they held a secret meeting at Ikedaya… maybe they were working for another clan."

Sano looked at him as he asked, "Then what were they after?" He earned a headshake from Saitou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon is a bitch. 
> 
> (also the Oni of 1000 Flaming Fists joke is compliments of an old demotiv poster i made w that screenie)


	16. A Hairpin Trigger

"The Shinsengumi was ordered to join Aizu on standby?" Consulting the man at his left, the soldier shook his head and added coolly, "we never got wind of it; you'd better discuss this with our clan leaders."

Shinpachi stepped up and said annoyedly, reflecting everyone's frustration, "your leaders just told us to get the hell over here!"

" _Cripes_ , this is annoying… get your heads on straight, wouldja?" Souji put in from his place between Kondou and Kawa.

Kondou raised a hand to stall any more complaints from his captains, looking at the soldiers, "would you please fetch your superiors?" He asked politely.

The first soldier hesitated to fire a snarky remark in return when he gauged the dagger-filled glares from the Shinsengumi, huffing in reluctant defeat and nodded as he sent his comrade to do as asked.

It didn't take long before both Toshi and Kondou (San'nan-san had stayed to man the fort with Heisuke) gained an audience with the heads of the Aizu party. In the meantime, the rest of the Shinsengumi members took refuge around small campfires that had been stationed around the Aizu tent.

"…I think the Aizu soldiers here are being treated more like reserves than actual combat force. The majority of their men are keeping watch over the Hamaguri Gate." Inoue-san said as he sat with Saitou, Sano, Shinpachi, Souji and the girls huddled around a small fire.

Chizuru wondered for the sake of her companions, "so they intend to treat the Shinsengumi like reserves, too?"

At Inoue-san's nod, Kawa shot a scowl at the tent, "Remind me to stick my foot up his ass if I ever meet their revered leader." She mused bitingly.

"You'd have to start a line, Kawa-chan," Shinpachi huffed, sharing a smirk with her.

"Guess our bein' called because it was such a _big emergency_ is a load of horseshit," Souji mused with a slight scowl at the fire. His scowl faltered when his princess smirked wryly before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sano, much like Shinpachi and Saitou, rolled his eyes at the lovers and threw a look over at the quieted Chizuru. "Let me know if ya get tired, Chizuru, I got no problem lettin' you sleep in my lap." He offered with a teasing smirk.

Cheeks coloring a shade of pink at his offer, Chizuru looked away shyly and assured, "I-I'll be fine!"

Kawa shot a look over at the lankier captain and she picked, "you're never gonna get laid if ya keep being so perverted, Sano."

"Ne, she's got ya there, Sano," Shinpachi snickered.

Souji rolled his eyes this time, "that goes for the **both** of ya, Shinpatsu."

Saitou pointed out from feeding a twig to the fire, "Foregoing chivalry at this hour isn't exactly considered ' _waiting for orders_ ', either."

Chizuru minded both older captains quieted at his words and she smiled over at him, "thank you, Saitou-san."

"See? Chivalry obviously got tired of Sano and Shinpatsu and passed itself along to a _better_ gentleman." Kawa hummed, smiling innocently when seeing her fellow lefty's cheeks turn pink at her flattery.

Souji deadpanned at the two and elbowed her, "Oi…"

"I think that's sleep deprivation talking…" Saitou huffed.

Kawa pouted between the two and closed her eyes with a scoff, "Talk about ' _foregoing chivalry'_."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Saitou scowled slightly at the barking match going on between the two clan members protecting the fifth gate, "both the Satsuma and Aizu clans' bickering makes them look foolish." He observed to his friends.

"Or just shows how brainless they really are," Souji mused dryly as he poked his ear with a pinkie.

The head of the Satsuma pack minded the blue coats that came to aid Aizu and he huffed, saying loudly, "Don't tell me your Shinsengumi pals are here for backup; I'm shocked ya let that pack of mongrels in your ranks! The Aizu must be so full of cowards if you're bein' shameful enough to befriend lame-ass ronin."

Bristling at his words, Kawa retorted in the same tone, "as if _Satsuma's_ got the balls to go against the Choshu! I'm surprised you lazy-ass imbeciles actually give two cents about vague threats to the Emperor."  
  
She gauged the outraged glares from the named clan's men and smirked dauntingly.

Souji quelled a groan at her speaking out, otherwise proud of her bravery even though he knew they were going to get chewed out good by her ' _brother_ ' when they got back. "Geez, babe…" He muttered.

"Watch your mouth, whore; guess the Shinsengumi sank even _lower_ if they've recruited such an insolent piece of trash like you…" The Satsuma spokesperson snapped bitingly.

"Call me whatever the hell ya want, you brainless dog, but insult the Shinsengumi name one more time and I gut you where you stand." Kawa vowed coldly, the trademark Hijikata glare crossing her face as she lowered a hand to her katana's hilt.

" **Hijikata-kun** , that's enough." Saitou cut in as he placed a hand on her shoulder, earning a slight scowl from his friend, blue eyes cold as he looked on the Satsuma forces, "we didn't come here to pick fights with Satsuma, if you recall. Focus on our mission to confirm the situation." He reminded calmly.

Kawa reluctantly backed down and nodded a bit, "I know."

"Smart move to put your bitch back in her cage," the Satsuma dog jeered when she started to step back.

Souji grabbed her wrist when Kawa turned to spit at the other soldier, perking up when one reckless Aizu soldier drew his sword out of frustration.

The Satsuma soldier started to mirror the other man when a large gloved hand stopped him.

Both parties slightly gaped at the tall redhead who had stayed his comrade's blade, the stranger's icy blue gaze landing on the Shinsengumi when he recognized their coats.

"Souji…" Kawa began quietly as he stiffened at her side when recognizing the giant.

Souji grumbled moreso to her as he had released her wrist, "well _that_ answers Sano-san's question."

Saitou reprimanded the same Aizu soldier that made to strike the stranger, blue eyes stoic as he held up his sheathed katana and reasoned, "it'd be very unwise if you struck, considering how distant the gap is."

Souji and Kawa moved closer to provide backup for their friend, matching guarded scowls on their faces as they regarded the redhead.

"I must apologize for the commotion at Ikedaya. Is the boy's forehead healing well?" The giant asked the couple, slightly surprising the third squad captain, adding, "please let him know that I regret not holding back."

"Fate's got a whacked sense of humor if we see _your_ ugly mug again," Souji returned coldly.

Saitou's jaw tensed as he sized up the stranger, "So **you're** the one who injured Todou. As I suspected, the Satsuma Clan sent you as a spy that night to see what Choshu was up to."  
  
His blue eyes were icy as he drew his katana and trained it at the redhead's jugular and added in the same tone, "the Shinsengumi have a bone to pick with you… frankly, I consider you the reason for Todou's vengeance."

"Saitou-kun, **don't** ," Kawa snapped at him, minding his glare that didn't waver, looking at the redhead as she asked patiently, "we didn't come to draw swords with these Satsuma dogs, did we?"

"Your She-Wolf is wise to say that, especially since I have no cause to bear strife against the Shinsengumi for the meantime." The giant agreed calmly, earning a curious glance from said woman.

Souji regarded him with stoic eyes.   
  
"If yer not willin' to fight then we don't need to draw blood. We came to guard the gate like you lot, so our objective is the same, ain't that right?" He reasoned, keeping a hand on his katana's hilt just in case, ignoring the surprised glances from the two lefties, "But for your own sakes, don't insult the Shinsengumi name again because we'll hafta kill you for it. Got it?" He wagered with some venom.

The redhead giant regarded his seriousness that promised death if the former tried to turn on them amidst the truce, nodding slightly.   
  
"I apologize on behalf of the Satsuma Clan, as it was our fault that the scuffle started," he looked on the odd trio before glancing at the younger captain who reluctantly returned his katana to its scabbard, bowing. "My name is Amagiri Kyuuju, and I pray the next time that we meet we can be of help to each other."   
  
He turned to leave the scene, causing the throng of Satsuma soldiers to make a way for his exit before they reluctantly followed.

Saitou stared at his retreating back and mused more to himself, "Amagiri Kyuuju… for a second I thought that he would back down if I threatened him with my sword."

Souji breathed a sigh of relief, "ne, good thing he **did** , though, only because it woulda been a major pain in the ass to take 'im down." He said, looking to his significant other who sported a scowl aimed at the retreating pack. "Ya did good by the by, babe." He added calmly.

Kawa shook her head as her fingers flexed from having been formed into fists, "Amagiri-san looks like he's more of a pacifist in comparison to that asshole friend of his, Kazama." She said dryly, thinking of Ikedaya and how the named giant had looked sad at being dragged into a fight. She looked at Saitou and lightly swatted his arm in scolding.

"What's that for?" Saitou demanded as he scowled slightly at her.

"You saw what he did to Heisuke, the hell were you thinkin' waving your sword at his face like that?" Kawa snapped, returning the scowl albeit with concern for her friend.

Souji smiled ruefully at her worry, taking her hand in his on habit and watching her calm down, "as our resident She-wolf ya got the right to be worried… ain't that right, Hajime-kun?" He wondered.

Saitou had also calmed at the reminder and he puffed, nodding a little. "Right."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Kawa cocked a brow as she looked up from the finished rice to see Saitou, Sano, and Toshi file into the kitchen to make a beeline for the water basin. " _Problem_ , gentlemen?" She wondered confusedly as the odd trio began trying to rinse their vegetables.

"They're just bein' babies about the soy sauce I cooked the vegetables with," Souji explained as he had followed them in, face set into a sulking expression, skirting around Sano to also rinse the named fixing.

Kawa tried to quell a giggle but failed when an amused snort came out, gently patting his back, "maybe try less soy sauce next time?" She suggested.

Sano had been first to see the cooked fish and rice –Saitou was actually the first to smell it, truth be told—and he looked at their better cook with hopeful eyes, "Kawa-chan, why didn't you say _you_ cooked?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kawa minded that both Saitou and Toshi also looked in her direction and she sighed, "don't give me that look, just grab your bowls." She stepped aside as Sano was first to converge on the food.

Souji pouted as he stood near her to wait for the other two, grumbling, "I'm glad you're a lifesaver, but I kinda wish this woulda gone better."

Grey eyes soft as she knew too well how he felt, Kawa kissed his cheek, "I actually prefer when you pepper up the vegetables, they're so bland without it." She offered.

Pout changed for a fond sort of smile at her empathy, Souji wagered, "then you cook the main course next time and I get free reign on the rice?"

"Deal," Kawa nodded with a grin.

"I might have to go out of town on business when that happens…" Toshi mused as he was last to get his helping and left the kitchen.

Souji shot him a rude hand gesture when his back was turned before taking her bowl from her and serving both of their helpings.

Kawa shook her head at their barb trading… she'd lived with them long enough for even _that_ to be considered passé.


	17. Indigo Flag of Change

"Itou-dono, we've been waiting for you!" Kondou said excitedly.

Poking her head over Saitou's shoulder, Kawa blinked when seeing the mentioned effeminate man with long black hair as he was talking animatedly with Kondou as if they were old friends.  
  
She lowered from standing on her tip-toes as Saitou, Souji, Shinpachi and Sano looked away from the odd pair and wondered of the four, "who's the cross-dresser?"

"Itou Kashitarou, the head of the Itou Dojo in Edo." Saitou answered, smirking at her comment.

"He uses the Itou-Ryuun style swordsmanship, too," Shinpachi added with a brief scowl at the mentioned man.

Kawa puffed and folded her arms at her chest, "sounds like a total narcissist if he's got a self-titled sword style. He's more than welcome to borrow my makeup… y'know, if I _had_ any." She mused, earning a snort from Souji.

"I heard he believes the same as the Choshu, it's a surprise that he wished to join the Shinsengumi." Saitou commented thoughtfully.

"How convenient, don't ya think?" Souji mused as he and Kawa shared a look.

"I wonder if we'll get along…" Sano wondered aloud.

"Itou-san is both highly educated and a skilled orator." San'nan-san declared behind the five, having been eavesdropping, looking at them reprovingly.

"Oh, San'nan-san, nice to see ya," Kawa smiled politely, glancing over at the christened man and Kondou as they had left to the recesses of the compound.

"Are you friends with him, San'nan-san…?" Souji wondered, having followed her gaze, looking where the named man was to see he had left them.

Shinpachi offered, rather off-put about the deputy _fukuchou_ 's mood, "he's been really distant lately."

"San'nan-san hardly ever talks with us anymore, I mean, even though he was never much of a talker to begin with." Sano mused.

Kawa frowned sympathetically as she imagined their comrade's social distancing had to do with his handicap.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


" _'Pickled radish'?_ " Chizuru wondered with some confusion.

Kawa nodded as she had taken the second tray bearing tea for the meeting, "I know, he's got weird taste-buds… Between his affinity for that and Souji's sweet tooth, it's a wonder they're not pickier eaters."

Chizuru considered that and giggled, "They might as well be ten-year-olds."

Kawa couldn't help but giggle too, looking to the door of the meeting room.

" _What the hell're you saying, Itou-san?_ " Toshi's angered outburst greeted the women, earning a wince from Chizuru at the volume whereas Kawa frowned in concern. "Although you're right about San'nan-san's sharp mind, he's still vital to the Shinsengumi as a swordsman!" He added defensively.

Chizuru faintly heard the named man speak of his bum arm and indirectly quiet the riled vice-commander, glancing at her roommate to see her frown changed to a scowl as they both heard Itou reply in a too-innocent tone, "Did I say something wrong? I truly hope your arm feels better, San'nan-san!"

Bristling at picturing the snake-like smile on his weasel face, Kawa started to open the door before stopping when it opened from the other end thanks to San'nan-san who had decided to leave the meeting.

San'nan-san looked between the two women, the younger sporting a befuddled expression whereas the older had daggers in her eyes meant for the weasel in the room, before a bitter smile crossed his face as he mused, "I suppose they don't need me now that they've brought on such a skilled adviser…"

Kawa frowned when he brushed past them to leave down the walkway, inhaling to rein in her emotions, letting Chizuru in first, "we brought tea." She announced calmly as she followed her in to distribute the cups.

Toshi had caught her death glare meant for Itou and huffed under his breath as he took a cup from Chizuru.

"Hijikata-kun, I had _no_ idea your sister was so lovely," Itou commented when she handed him a cup, smiling at her.

Souji shot him a death glare from his corner of the room.

Kawa smiled faintly in return, "thank you, Itou-san." She said, tone polite even though the weasel didn't deserve any niceties as far as she was concerned, handing the last cup to Shinpachi and straightening with the tray tucked under her arm.

"Yasakawa, shouldn't you two get dinner started?" Toshi asked before the other man could pry, earning a mutual glance from Souji and Kondou as they knew it was really Souji and Saitou's turn to cook.

Kawa nodded to him, " _Hai_ , we're on it. Chizuru-chan, come on." She shuffled to leave first and heard her roommate shortly follow.

Chizuru looked at her roommate when they stopped in the kitchen, minding the short exhale that came from the swordswoman who rested her back against the wall next to the doorway. "I can cook dinner, Kawa-chan, if you're not feeling up to it…" She offered, concern furrowing her brow.

"No, I'm fine, I can do it. I just… I might've developed an allergy to weasels." Kawa shook her head, chuckling even though the steely glint in her eyes hadn't budged. "You're cutting the vegetables, though."  
  
Gods knew it was unwise to let her use a sharp cooking utensil that she considered using outside of the kitchen.

"Kawa-chan," Chizuru began at both sensing and seeing her friend's disgruntlement, exhaling and asking to change subject, "how exactly do you prepare pickled radish?"

Even if they changed things up, Chizuru knew that Kawa disliked Itou for the wedge he had put in the ranks.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


The sinking feeling that something was wrong awoke her.

Sitting up alertly, she looked for her roommate to find her bed empty and the door to their room cracked open by the tiniest margin.  
  
"Shit." She grumbled before getting up to pull out a navy haori from the closet and throw it on over her sleeping robe, sheathed katana in hand as she followed her roommate's leave only to go down the walkway to his room.

Cracking the door open on the dark room, she spotted his head of brown hair facing away from the door and hissed, "Souji!"

Green eyes cracking open, he sat up and looked at her standing at his doorway with her katana at her side, the thought of teasing her about abandoning her roommate dying when seeing the worry in her eyes. "What happened, princess?" He asked as she slipped inside and closed the door on the crisp night air.

"Chizuru's gone, and I've got a bad feeling about it." Kawa admitted, watching him get up to get dressed, looking back at the door and frowning as she added, "I didn't see where she went, either."

"It's better we find her before the _oni_ catches wind," Souji mused dryly, leading the way out and onto the walkway with his companion not far behind.

The night was eerily silent as the couple made their way through the compound and found themselves at the other end before coming to a halt short of one hallway.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Souji," Kawa apologized quietly as their search had come up with nothing.

"Don't sweat it, Kawa, I know ya feel protective of her," Souji shrugged it off, smiling for her when she looked at him for assurance, "she prolly just got up to use the can or something…"

" _Help me!_ " Chizuru's voice cut in from down the hall, making the both of them jump, coming from a room at the end of the hall.

"Damn it!" Souji raced after Kawa as she was first down the hall, looking back at hearing footsteps that didn't belong to either of them to see Toshi, Saitou, Sano and Shinpachi had found them. "Welp, at least we don't gotta explain to 'im now!" He mused aloud.

"Chizuru!" Kawa called as she skidded to a halt and threw the door open to find her roommate struggling with a Rasetsu-turned San'nan-san as the man had a firm grip on her kodachi.

"San'nan-san!" Toshi brushed past her to intervene and sharply smack the sword out of his friend's grip, kicking it away from his reach as Souji and Saitou had followed him to pin San'nan-san to the floor and keep him at bay.

Kawa threw her arms around Chizuru when the girl staggered back, sighing in relief. "Ya scared the hell out of me, y'know that?" She scolded gently.

"K-Kawa-chan," Chizuru sniffed, fear and relief making her doe-eyed gaze puffy with tears, letting her roommate hold her in a hug and shush her.

Toshi briefly took heart that the girl was safe, looking past the women to Sano and Shinpachi as he ordered, "Shinpachi, take the Maekawa-tei Entrance, Harada you take the Yagi-tei Entrance. Make sure none of our men come near this room! Saitou, stand watch over the courtyard and make sure Itou-san and his men keep out." He earned a respective nod from each of the trio of captains before they left the scene to take their stationed positions.

"If it's all the same, Hijikata-san, I'd like to stay here," Souji offered as he regarded the pained San'nan-san, looking to the named man's ' _sister_ ' when seeing her start to protest, "you go with Chizuru-chan, princess, ya've done all you could." He added with some gentility.

Kawa nodded and glanced at San'nan-san again, "'Kay."

"Tonight will be a major point in his life; will he live, die, or go mad…?" Toshi mused grimly before he looked at his look-a-like, "Come on, girls." He earned a nod from both women before ushering them out.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Kawa smiled for her roommate when they returned to their room and Toshi asked for a moment with her on the walkway before telling Chizuru he needed to talk with her afterward, closing the door with a relieved sigh.

"You should've woken me when you felt something was off." Toshi started patiently as he had led her away from the door to talk.

"It was too late in the night to risk gettin' scared half to death with _your_ angry face, so waking Souji was smarter." Kawa remarked in the same tone, leaning her hip against the nearby post. "I'm sorry about San'nan-san." She added quietly.

Toshi's scowl faltered at the reminder and he looked at the quiet yard, "if he lives, we'll need to move to keep this from that weasel. Kondou-san and I already talked about considering Nishi Hongan-ji, it's spacious enough for everyone… even **that** squad." He relented in the same tone.

Kawa nodded at that and glanced at the room, looking on him as she pointed out, "You know I'm not leaving her."

"Like _you_ know that you shouldn't get attached so easily. As soon as we find her father, she's out of here and that's that." Toshi stated, knowing she would be adamant about the girl.

True that Kawa wasn't his sister by blood, but she was still family to him. He knew she never had luck with befriending other girls, namely because she was considered a bastard child, and the rift was more defined when she picked up the sword, but he also knew she was soft on Chizuru because the girl had noone.

He'd protected her since they were kids and he would be damned if anything jeopardized that.

"For heavens' _sakes_ , Toshi, come on." Kawa groaned under her breath at his stubbornness, drawing him from his thoughts, "the way things are going, it sure as hell doesn't feel like we're ever going to find him. I know you don't trust her yet, but she's not gonna betray us… I don't believe she would, even if forced." She stated in a quieted voice.

Toshi minded her own stubbornness, disliking the possibility of her being right, and he folded his arms at his chest with a short exhale. "You're staying out here on standby." He ordered.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Barely stifling a yawn after handing the last cup of tea to Saitou, Kawa plonked down at his left with her own cup.  
  
She had hardly gotten much of a wink of sleep the night before, only pulling her hair into a loose tail that draped onto her right shoulder; she considered weaseling her way out of patrols with Souji if only to gain some beauty sleep before having to cook dinner.

The back-door of the meeting room opened then, causing the seven occupants to perk up, as both Inoue-san and Souji entered with the lattermost announcing, "the crisis's been averted."

Kawa's relieved smile lingered when he sat himself at her right and hugged her shoulders, asking both he and Inoue-san, "has his condition stabilized?"

"We won't know until he wakes up; he looks the same as last night," Inoue-san answered as he had gone to sit with Kondou and Toshi.

Souji minded the sleep that lingered in her grey eyes and he leaned in from hugging her shoulders to kiss her temple, earning a soft smile at his gesture.

The main door of the room opened then to reveal Itou who sported a chipper smile on his face. "Good morning!" He greeted.

Everyone near-visibly stiffened at his intrusion, for a moment having forgotten he was still skulking around.

"Don't tell me that strange incident last night has anything to do with why you lot look so pale despite the beautiful weather outside?" Itou asked at large, looking namely to Kondou and Toshi nearby.

Kondou froze somewhat at that, faltering, "W-well…"

" _Sano_ , say something!" Shinpachi hissed when he and the named man traded looks.

Sano hissed back rather indignantly, "M-me; _you_ say something!"

Souji poked his head between them and said, "calm down, both of ya; let's leave this to the master of alibis."

Kawa followed the brunette trio's gaze to regard Saitou, smiling privately at the reminder.

Considering he was less of a talker than the others, Saitou was best at explanations out of any of them, and in this instance they needed a solid alibi.

Saitou straightened to address the weasel, "Military Advisor Itou, there was indeed an incident here last night at our headquarters but there are aspects of the situation we have yet to clarify." He explained, cool as a cucumber.

"How troublesome!" Itou gasped, ignorant to the sniff from Kawa at his dramatics.

Saitou nodded and added in the same calm tone, "indeed it is; we don't wish to trouble you with this as of yet. I will inform you of them later on if you'd like." He bowed briefly out of respect.

Raising a brow at the proposal, Itou nodded and looked to the others gathered, "I understand, and I'll definitely look forward to hearing about the details this evening." He said with a brief smile before leaving the room and closing the door in his wake.

A collective sigh of relief escaped the room's occupants.

"Looks like he bought it," Kawa was first to comment.

Souji nodded and wondered at large, "think he liked how Hajime-kun handled the situation?"

"Let's hope that was the case," Saitou mused.

Toshi reasoned rationally (as was his way), "all of our high-ranking officers are here except for San'nan-san, so it won't take Itou long to figure that something happened to him."

"Got that right… _geez_ is that man a pain in the ass," Souji lamented as he released her to rub his neck.

"What should we do, Toshi?" Kondou asked as he looked to the named man.

Toshi didn't say it, nor did anyone else, but moving locales was their only option… Nishi Hongan-ji looked rather promising.


	18. Things That are Deadly

"How's it over that way?" Heisuke asked when regrouping with Souji. He and Souji had been deigned to patrol the streets, and with both Kawa and Chizuru tagging along it made the task more bearable.

Souji shrugged, "same as usual, at least to me. Nothin' looked out of place to ya, did it, princess?" He looked at the woman whose hand he had hold of.

"Nope, nothing yet," Kawa replied with a shake of her head.

"I bet things will pick up when the Shogun's procession comes through the Capital, though," Souji added as more of a thought.

Chizuru mirrored Kawa's mild surprise albeit with curiosity as she asked, "the Shogun's coming to Kyoto?"

"That's the only reason Kondou-san's been so excited lately," Souji smiled wryly at the mention of their commander.

"Don't shock me at all, considerin' how Kondou-san gets whenever he hears that the Shogun will be in the area." Kawa chuckled as she remembered the last time the Shogun had come to town, squeezing Souji's hand.

"Yeah, no kidding," Heisuke mused aloud.

Chizuru shot him a concerned glance at his less-than-cheerful comment.

Kawa smiled slightly at the two teens, ears perking when hearing a snide laugh from the right side of the street. She looked back at the narrow alley between two shops to see two men had cornered a brunette girl in a pink kimono that looked expensive… "I jinxed it." She muttered as she broke away and secured the katana at her hip.

"E-eh, where'd Kawa-chan go?" Heisuke perked up at seeing they had lost the named woman, causing both Chizuru and Souji to stop walking.

Souji was first to spot her head of black hair that strode up to the brewing scene at the alley entrance, and he groaned under his breath at her impulsiveness. "Cripes, princess…" He followed her with the teens at his heels.

"…'Course you're gonna offer us a cup or two of booze, or maybe even yourself!" One of the two ronin leered at the girl.

"Stop it, unhand me!" She cried when the second ronin grabbed her wrist.

"Hey dumbasses, that ain't no way to treat a lady!" Kawa cut in, voice raised a smidge to be heard, glaring at both ronin who looked at her and her hand that rested on the hilt of her katana. "You'd better go crawling back to whatever rock you were born under to learn some manners." She added coolly.

The first ronin snapped back, "Mind yer own business, bitch!"

"Unless you're into **that** kind of business, that is," the second ronin drawled as he eyed her frame from toe to head, leaving the girl to stride up to her.

Brow twitching at his sleazy self, Kawa smirked dangerously and grabbed a fistful of his yukata's scruff to ram her knee into his groin, hard, letting him drop at her feet. "It's cute that ya think all women wanna please your backwoods ass." She drawled as he swore colorfully in pain.

"Bitch!" The first ronin lunged at her right then, earning a look from the swordswoman.

"C'mon, that's _really_ no way to treat a lady." Souji sang coldly as he caught him in time, katana hilt stabbing into the man's belly and knocking him down, green eyes stony, "'specially since it's the woman I love." He added between returning the sheathed sword to its place at his hip.

The girl calmed at seeing she was safe and fixed her hair a little before stepping up to the odd pair to bow respectfully, "thank you very much for helping, I'm Nagumo Kaoru." She declared in a rather heavy accent, smiling.

Cocking a brow at noting the stranger looked eerily like her roommate, Kawa sobered and shrugged innocently. "It's no big deal, those creeps were so desperate, trying to pick up a girl in broad daylight," she replied before looking at Souji when he pulled Chizuru forward to place her next to the other girl, raising both brows this time, "um, Souji…?" She began.

Souji nodded slightly as he said, "I'll be damned, you two could be twins."

Heisuke mirrored Kawa's expression before frowning thoughtfully, "I dunno, I can't see it…"

"Gotta agree with Heisuke, your eyes need to get checked, Souji." Kawa agreed with a nod, minding the more-feminine brunette spared a smile to her tomboy counterpart, and she sniffed.

Souji rolled his eyes as he minded her disapproval, remarking with a cheeky smirk, "You're not exactly the expert on femininity, babe."

Kawa shot him a scowl.

The Nagumo girl cut in with a slight bow, "I would like to properly thank you, but I'm in the middle of running an errand. Please forgive my brashness," she smiled at Souji before taking her leave and walking down the street, stopping briefly to smile again at him, "I hope we meet again, Okita Souji-san of the Shinsengumi." She turned away to continue her leave.

Heisuke snickered and smirked coyly at the named man, "ne, I think she's got the hots for ya, Souji…"

"You'll never beat Sano if ya seriously think that, _bozu_ ," Souji remarked as he shook his head.

Kawa huffed and strode away to where their men were, " _Neither_ of ya are gonna get or keep a girl if you keep runnin' your mouths. Chizuru, come on," she said over her shoulder.

Chizuru straightened from having inspected her reflection in a nearby puddle, minding the confused look on Heisuke's face and the sulky look on Souji's face before she jogged after her roommate's lead, coming to her right. "Kawa-chan, can I ask you something?" She wondered when sensing the disgruntled aura coming from the woman.

"Shoot," Kawa half-sighed, grouchiness deflating when hearing her softer voice.

"Do you think I would look prettier if I **did** dress more like a girl?" Chizuru asked carefully.

Kawa minded the curiosity in her brown eyes and she looked ahead, "You're _already_ pretty, ya don't need fancy kimonos and makeup to prove that to anyone. Don't listen to Souji, either, he's just being a man." She answered, smiling at her companion.

Granted _she_ was hardly one to talk about femininity, considering her lifestyle, but she had spent enough years doubting her own looks.

Chizuru smiled back, glad for the swordswoman's kindness, minding she had resumed her usual self. "Thank you, Kawa-chan… you sounded angry with Okita-san, though, for a minute." She admitted.

"I'm not angry with him, just annoyed, that's all," Kawa defended patiently, huffing with a scowl shot back at the alley entrance, "I've been with the boys for so long that I sometimes forget other girls find him attractive, too… not like I'd love that overgrown cat any less." She added.

Minding her thoughtful tone and looking back at the named man to find his green eyes were fixed on the woman's head of black hair, Chizuru giggled quietly. "But Okita-san loves you no matter what, doesn't he?" She half-guessed, considering she had seen how happy with each other the couple were.

Kawa glanced back at the named captain who seemed to perk up at meeting her searching stare, her face softening when grey met green, before she looked ahead. "Yeah, he does." She replied, smiling wryly.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Souji glanced at his station partner when she rubbed her neck gingerly.  
  
He hadn't expected her to be angry with him for what happened on patrols, namely because she loved him too much to stay angry, but he _did_ apologize for not giving the girl the brush off.

He had loved Kawa since they were kids, and he'd have to be a complete asshole to leave her after the things they had gone through.

"Your neck's gonna get stiff if you keep ogling me, y'know." Kawa pointed out, drawing him from his thoughts. She watched him perk up before he shook his head, and she giggled at the far-off look he had worn, "I didn't think you'd find this creepy castle romantic enough to make that face at me." She mused.

Cheeks turning pink at being caught, he pouted and remarked, "this place is a total boner-killer, but bein' partnered with _you_ leaves little room for complaint, babe."

"You're not wrong about that, but ya don't have to be so defensive," she admitted with a half-sigh, tilting her head and looking up at him as she added thoughtfully, "But the moonlight makes ya look cool."

Souji's face softened at her flattery and he ruffled her hair on habit, earning a chuckle. "Whereas with you, the light really brings out…" he trailed off when feeling something shift in the air, jaw muscles tensing. "Shit." He grumbled.

Kawa had also felt it, perking up when he left his post to jog to the end of the high wall and she shortly followed, skidding to a halt when he stopped them both shy of rounding the corner. She poked her head out from behind his extended arm to peek and spot a familiar brunette who had been cornered by a head of blonde.

Green searched grey when the couple flattened themselves against the wall and they shared a nod at deciding to step in.

"…Very valuable. Come with us."

"You're one lame-ass prick if you're tryin' to pick up a girl in _this_ place." Souji hummed bitingly as he and Kawa dashed onto the scene with their katana drawn.

"O-Okita-san, Kawa-chan!" Chizuru said in relief when being gently pushed behind her protective roommate.

Kazama sneered slightly at the bristling pair, "so your guard dogs finally came." He mused, glaring between them and adding, "you idiotic wolves should leave, considering this is a private matter."

"Regardless, ya shouldn't try to abduct a girl who's way out of your league," Sano chimed in as he and Saitou had found the odd party, both captains moving to flank Souji.

Kawa glanced back at feeling a hand pat her shoulder to meet his violet eyes, and she nodded in thanks.

"I half-believed you asswipes came for the Shogun's head, at first… what do you want from the girl?" Toshi demanded coldly.

Kazama answered in the same tone, "I don't give a damn about your pack of country dogs or the Shogunate at the moment; this is a problem between us _oni_."

" _'Oni'?_ " Toshi echoed in disbelief.

"It'd be easier on you if you withdrew now; as it was at Kinmon, I have no reason to fight you." Amagiri advised as he looked namely at Saitou.

"Ain't _that_ ironic," Souji began.

Saitou shared a look with his old friend as he finished, "we've got plenty reason to fight _you_."

Amagiri minded their shared determination and mused gravely, "then it can't be helped." He dodged Saitou's sharp swing for his face, striking out at Souji who sidestepped him.

"Stop pretending to be warriors!" Kazama raised his katana only to be blocked by Toshi, both blades' clashing making a sharp ' _klang_ ' sound on the air.

Toshi shoved him off before barking an order, "Get moving, Yasakawa!"

Kawa cursed under her breath and nodded, grabbing Chizuru's arm and leading her away at a sprint.

"K-Kawa-chan, what about the others…?" Chizuru asked, skidding to a halt just as they were about to round the corner and digging her heels in to make the named woman stop. "We can't just leave them…"

"I know that!" Kawa snapped, frustration making her voice sharp, calming when seeing the fear for their comrades brightening the girl's brown eyes, and she quieted before straightening and nodding to the kodachi at her hip. "You're right… if you're confident enough to wield that sword, then I'll fight beside you."

Chizuru minded the mutual concern for the men and her own life as well as it darkened her grey eyes, and she gulped only to draw her sword and clench its handle tight. "Ready when you are." She smiled tentatively.

Fingers flexing on the handle of her katana, Kawa smiled back and nodded before they raced back to the squabble.

Amagiri swung out at Saitou who ducked his lunge before he was knocked away by a familiar swordswoman, mildly surprised at her intervention.

"Hijikata-san told ya to get outta here, remember?" Souji scolded when she dropped back to his side, looking away when a sharp ' _klang_ ' sounded from where Toshi was.

"It wasn't _my_ idea!" Kawa defended, smiling ruefully as she followed his shocked gaze.

Brown eyes tight, Chizuru looked at the perplexed red eyes of Kazama.  
  
She didn't know if she was an _oni_ like he had said, but even if she was, she wasn't about to abandon the men who had taken her in and kept her safe. She forced him off with some effort, brandishing her kodachi as she stood between him and Toshi.

Kazama started to demand why she aided the Shinsengumi when he heard running footsteps coming to the scene, stepping back with reluctance. "There's no need to stick around if our suspicions have been confirmed," he mused, turning to hop onto the low fence that his third friend who had been fighting Sano lingered on, red eyes locked on the girl as he vowed, "believe me when I say we'll come for you again."

Saitou huffed when Amagiri shortly followed his comrades' leave, looking at his fellow lefty who sheathed her katana.

Chizuru closed her eyes tight as the adrenaline from before left her, clinging to the sword's handle as she dug its blade into the ground. She opened her eyes when feeling a hand ruffle her hair, looking up at the gentle grey eyes of her roommate, and she smiled stubbornly, "I'm okay." She assured.

"I know," Kawa nodded as she shuffled away to let her straighten, grinning proudly and adding in the same tone, "ya did great, Chizuru."

"You're both outta your minds to have come back," Toshi stated, earning a wince from his look-a-like, scowling at them both before looking at the younger, "you have any idea why they were after you?" He asked.

"N-no, I… I'm not really sure," Chizuru shook her head as she looked at the low wall the odd trio had occupied.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Kawa took the washed vegetable from her, wiping it with the cloth and smiling at how vibrant it looked.

Chizuru washed the next vegetable, a sizeable squash, to then hand it to her roommate, "I didn't get the chance to thank you for that incident at Nijou Castle, Kawa-chan." She said.

"Don't mention it," she chuckled, tucking the dried vegetable into the basket where the others were, adding, "Toshi's still catty with me about that… I've got cooking duty for a whole month _and_ double patrols with Saitou too! Truth be told I think he was surprised you helped him with that creep, but he's so damn stubborn he won't admit it."

Cheeks coloring at the thought, the younger woman couldn't help but smile, "that's just like Hijikata-san, though, isn't it?" She wondered.

She raised a brow at the thoughtful look on her friend's face before her own face softened and she huffed quietly, "I wouldn't poke fun at his stubbornness, considering _you're_ pretty stubborn yourself, Chizuru." She teased.

Chizuru smiled sheepishly at being compared to the mentioned man, perking up when Itou brushed past them muttering about something that had upset him. "Itou-san, is something wrong?" She asked.

Itou stopped walking at hearing her question and regarded both women, a disgruntled scowl on his long face, "as a point of fact there **is**! Some doctor named Matsumoto tried taking off my clothes during the physical exam!" He shuddered and hugged himself.

Kawa deadpanned, "it's procedural, Itou-san…" She had been exempt from the very same physical because she was a woman, and the same went for Chizuru.

"Wait, was his name Dr. Matsumoto Ryoujin?" Chizuru asked alertly after a thought came to her.

Itou seemed thoughtful as he replied, "that might've been his name…"

Chizuru jumped up and said before racing off to the main temple hall, "I'd better go take a look at the physicals!"

"Hang on, Chizuru!" Kawa barked as she had also jumped up to follow her lead, digging her heels into the wood when reaching the girl and keeping herself from running into her.

Both women poked their heads into the wide doorway of the hall to find all of the men standing in a line, shirtless, to get examined by the bald man seated at the head. He dismissed one man to take the next, which was Shinpachi.

Kawa deadpanned when the named captain flexed his muscles and demanded to be given a complete physical. "Geez…"

"You're supposed to get _examined_ at a physical, not show off; move along." Saitou reminded his friend, also having deadpanned, folding his arms at his chest.

Chizuru started laughing when Shinpachi passed by Sano and the two proceeded to flex their respective muscles to act like… well, like idiots.

Kawa shook her head at their antics and laughed quietly, "I live with children, it's official…" She griped.

"Don't tell me Hijikata-san's lettin' _you two_ spy on us, babe." Souji sang as he had spotted the girls and stepped up to them with a playful smirk on his lips.

Chizuru's cheeks colored at his state and she looked elsewhere, "O-Okita-san!"

Kawa rolled her eyes at his assumption, causing his smirk to widen, poking his chest with a finger. "If you're in tip-top shape, you should get your brain checked just to be sure," she suggested, virtually unfazed by his naked chest at this point.

"Nah, I'd rather get a _total_ physical from a certain hot nurse," Souji declined with a sigh as he took her hand in his and looked on her with a certain spark in his eyes.

Kawa's cheeks colored at his implication and she cocked a brow, smiling coyly, "Your ' _nurse_ ' might have to check on ya later, if it's that serious."

"Can you two **not** make goo-goo eyes in broad daylight?" Heisuke pretended to gag as he, Sano, Shinpachi and Saitou had come up to the odd trio.

Kawa's rosy cheeks reddened at their being caught, blinking once when Souji whacked Heisuke upside his head and she couldn't help but giggle. "I stand corrected; chivalry favored _Souji_ over you lot," she said with a serene smile.

Souji dusted his hands off and remarked as the younger brunette rubbed the new bump gingerly, "like there was any doubt?"


	19. f l a w l e s s

Ontop of cooking breakfast, he had made her go wake the cat, too… His grumpiness had no bounds whatsoever.

Sighing slightly when reaching the door –they had left Chizuru to have her own room when moving to the temple—she knocked and announced, "Souji, breakfast!"

He didn't answer, and she exhaled shortly at his laziness before she yanked the door open. His lanky lump under the blankets faced away from the door and he grunted as he clung to the blankets. "Even cats need their sleep, babe..." He mumbled.

Kawa's brow twitched as she stepped into the dark room and pointed out, "I think if anyone needs extra sleep it's me, dummy. Come on, Shinpatsu's gonna eat your serving again," she poked his back with a foot.

Souji snuggled more into the sheets and yawned, "Shinpatsu's prolly eaten your serving too, considerin' how much of a bottomless pit he is."

_Lazy cat samurai_ … Kawa shuffled from having put her hands at her hips to pinch his nose with one hand, grinning when he gave an ' _Ow!_ ' and shooed her hand off. "Glad you're awake…!" She said cheerily as she ignored the mild scowl, giving a yelp when she was suddenly yanked down.

Souji grinned cheerily at his success, kissing her neck and making her squirm in his arms, keeping his tight grip even when she tried to push away. He sighed when she gave up moments later, nuzzling his nose into the space between her ear and throat, kissing the spot. "You're gorgeous enough to risk sleep deprivation, princess," he hummed.

Panting slightly in his arms, Kawa grumped as his arms loosened around her ribs, "was that necessary?" She asked.

"Ya left too early this morning, so I had to," Souji pointed out, voice a light purr, as his hips bumped against her bum, smiling when she voiced a soft squeak at the gesture.

"I had to make breakfast…" Kawa retorted, cheeks red at feeling his arousal, elbowing his ribs to get free as she shuffled away to remind him, "come on, lazy samurai, we've got patrols soon."

Souji grumped when letting her go, flopping onto his back and sighing loudly, "Ya _never_ play fair, babe!" He complained, watching her get up to get his clothes out of the closet.

"Pot callin' the kettle black, dearest," Kawa sang back, having found them with ease and tossed them at his face, turning when hearing him grump at her gesture and barely stifling a snort at seeing his green hakama had landed on his head.

Feeling his brow twitch slightly, he considered cuffing her over the head but then reconsidered it as he remembered her iron fist, so he exhaled as he pulled the bottoms off his head to get up. "' _Dearest_ ', hm? That's a new level of mushy for ya, princess," he observed more to himself.

She smiled proudly at his cooperation and pretended her cheeks hadn't burned shyly. "If it's true then I don't see why you're complainin'," she puffed as he started getting dressed, perking up when he caught the sash of her hakama in hand when she passed by and she pouted slightly at his quick hand.

"I ain't," Souji stated when she turned at being snagged, cocking a brow before adding, "I think havin' another girl around has made you more of a romantic, to be honest." He bumped foreheads with her.

Grey eyes soft at his affection, Kawa kissed him before stroking his cheek on habit. "Or has made it easier to juggle everyone's well-being ontop of taking care of you? I could always be wrong, though," she guessed, smirking when he reciprocated her kiss rather firmly, her fingers curling in his shaggy hair.

Souji drew away to puff wryly at her guesses, reluctantly letting go to fix his shirt. "You've busted your ass takin' care of everybody, babe, you're kinda vital around here because ya keep us sane." Never mind having her around was what kept _him_ grounded for the last several years.

"Souji," Kawa began at his statement, touched that he admitted it, cheeks rosy as she looked elsewhere. She had picked up his red haori and moved forward to help him put it on, letting him adjust the collar before she hugged his waist from behind and rested her right cheek on his shoulder as she said softly, "I love you."

Smiling fondly at hearing the somewhat-thick catch in her throat, Souji squeezed her arms as he chuckled, "Love ya too, Kawa."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"We've got plenty booze at home…" She griped.

All that horseshit over some signboards had paid off well, namely because Sano's squad had been the only ones to run into trouble with some Tosa creeps, enough so that the bonus he had gotten was to be spent in Shimabara.

She still didn't like going there.

Her former roommate couldn't disagree, although she wasn't given a chance to voice it as the woman's significant other exhaled and ushered her into the restaurant after the eager brunette trio.

"S-Souji…!" She yelped at his forcefulness, trying to dig her heels into the ground.

"I don't like these places either, but ya gotta live a little, babe," he reminded lightly, for one mad moment considering hoisting her onto his shoulder to make it easier, successfully shoving her inside the foyer.

Shirking off his grip, face slightly flushed in embarrassment, she dusted off her yukata and huffed as she determinedly looked away from him. "You're lucky I'm hungry, you asshat." She grumbled.

Souji smiled serenely at his grumpy lover, letting her stomp ahead of him after the trio in the lead when they were given a room. "Of course, princess, of course," he assured.

Kawa gave a ' _humph_ ' as they were seated and instead plonked down closer to Chizuru's right. She barely spoke a word to him even when the geiko that was to entertain their party, Kimigiku, came to welcome them.

Chizuru had looked away from admiring how beautiful the geiko looked and smiled sympathetically at her friend's displeasure even as dinner was served to them, minding the peeved manner the other female utilized to eat her dinner.

"Girls, ya drink up too!" Shinpachi advised lightly from the other side of the room, earning both women to look at his buzzed state.

Kawa rolled her eyes even though she took a hearty nip from her _sake_ , briefly surprised the wine didn't burn as it went down. "Says the idiot who eats like a starving bear…" She muttered.

"I can't drink though…" Chizuru confessed sheepishly at her left, chuckling when Shinpachi suggested she eat to her heart's content instead.

"I've heard that Hijikata-san of the Shinsengumi is as terrible as an _oni_ , but you're as handsome as an actor." Kimigiku confessed to their resident _oni_.

Buzzed but not as much as the baboon trio, Toshi shrugged it off, "I get that a lot."

Heisuke and Shinpachi spat out their _sake_ at the same time before guffawing at how buzzed he was.

Kawa giggled at the sight and offered to the geiko, "Please forgive him, Kimigiku-chan, he can't hold his liquor too well."

"Oh it's no trouble," Kimigiku smiled lightly in return as she replied, "I must admit I'm amazed that you've lived amiably with the Shinsengumi as you have, Hijikata-chan."

"It's not easy, but I manage," Kawa giggled again, half-wondering if the expensive wine was more effective than the cheaper wine, earning another smile from the geiko who returned her attention to their leader.

"Oh. my. _shit_ , the wine's so good it's makin' our She-Wolf act _girly_ ," Shinpachi observed with mock-dramatics, sharing a look with Sano and Heisuke.

"It's _magical_ , that's what happened, Shinpatsu!" Heisuke laughed as he was more drunk than his friend.

Cheeks rosier when being poked at, Kawa barked at them both, "shut your asses or I'm sticking my foot somewhere ya won't like, both of you!"

"Good one, _bozu_ , your big mouth made the magic wear off," Souji poked.

"Whatever, Souji!" Heisuke waved him off.

Kawa scoffed in agreement, "screw the both of ya, I'm capable of bein' girly _and_ kicking ass. _You_ should know, considerin' how I mopped the floor with you at Shieikan." She scowled up at the named man.

Souji minded the lingering haze in her grey eyes and he smirked coyly, "Princess, believe me when I say I know." He would admit it was rare to see her get drunk, about as rare as when they took Toshi out to drink, so he took his own advice (for once).

Cheeks turning pink at his words, Kawa looked away before she leaned in to speak in his ear, voice a soft growl, "I love you but I'm **not** above kickin' the shit out of you, Okita Souji." She drew away a little to cock a challenging brow.

Souji snickered at her buzzed state, tracing his fingers along her left cheek, "I'd happily let ya, but you're not exactly sober right now, gorgeous." He replied, tone gentle, his smirk changed for a smile when she blushed prettily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ne, Sano, why didja let those guys go? You could've gutted all eight of them with no sweat," Shinpachi asked the taller man, drawing both lovers back to reality.

Sano didn't answer at first, looking to Chizuru, "You didn't go out that night, did you, Chizuru?" He wondered.

Blinking once at his question, Chizuru shook her head. "No, I was asleep," she replied.

"What're you getting at, Sano?" Kawa asked, lifting her head from Souji's shoulder as the buzz was slowly wearing off.

"We got into a scuffle with some Tosa creeps that night, and when we were gonna arrest them, a girl who looked exactly like Chizuru intervened and everything went to pot." Sano explained with a measure of grimness.

Chizuru shook her head again, "that's awful."

"Nagumo Kaoru." Kawa grumbled, earning a look from her friend and coincidentally Kimigiku too, looking at Souji as she stated with a frown, "I knew something was off about that girl."

Souji nodded a bit in agreement, "Ya did say somethin' to that effect, and she _did_ look identical to Chizuru-chan to boot." Never mind he felt she was glad for her gut instinct to distrust the named suspect.

"Yeah but…" Chizuru began.

"I didn't think they looked alike, but then again, the enemy was wearin' a kimono," Heisuke defended her.

Saitou spoke up from his seat at Souji's right, "then why don't we put Yukimura in a kimono to differentiate?"

"E-eh…?" Chizuru squeaked at the thought, looking at the men as one second passed, and another…

"Dress Chizuru up!" Heisuke barked as he was first to hop to his feet.

Shinpachi agreed wholeheartedly, "Best idea ever! Kimigiku-san, couldja please put this kid in a kimono?" He had also hopped to his feet and looked to their geiko.

" **EH**!?" Chizuru yelped, mortified at what was happening.

"H-hang on, you lot…" Toshi started to intervene.

Kimigiku put up a hand to stop him, smiling at the mentioned girl, "I'd be more than happy to!" She agreed lightly, ignoring the flushed face of their vice-commander.

Kawa giggled at the shift in their evening, helping her friend to her feet, "if you'd get the door, Kimigiku-chan," she requested of the other woman who had already beaten her to the back-door of the room.

"E-eh, Kawa-chan, wait…!" Chizuru protested as she was ushered over to the geiko, vanishing with their host as soon as the door closed.

"What the hell, Yasakawa!" Toshi snapped at her as she strode back to her seat, glaring daggers at his ' _sister_ '.

Kawa smirked up at his flustered state, the buzz a mere memory now, popping a piece of fish into her mouth, "I just gave her a leg-up, don't chew me out, Toshi… you'd think getting buzzed would leave ya in better spirits about seein' your page look beautiful." She defended patiently.

Mouth having opened in attempt to berate her for being so impulsive, Toshi closed it until a thin line crossed his lips, cursing the rationality of her words, and he scoffed irritably. "I… you're insane." He growled before straightening to storm out of the room and onto the short balcony outside.

The five men remaining had watched the exchange, half-surprised and half-smug at their scary _fukuchou_ clamming up in defeat, before the youngest asked uncertainly, "um, what just happened with Hijikata-san?"

His age-mate, having caught on almost as fast as Kawa had, huffed quietly. "Perhaps he needed some fresh air." He dared not discredit the man as he respected him too much to do that, and he would be damned if any of the men goaded him into speaking ill of their vice-commander.

It was another several minutes before Kimigiku returned with their missing companion, announcing, "sorry to keep you waiting, everyone!" She opened the door to let the transformed girl enter the room. She smiled proudly at the shocked silence from the trio at the left of the room and even from the odd trio on the right.

"Chizuru, you look amazing!" Kawa beamed in support as she momentarily admired the red kimono her roommate donned and the hairpieces that kept her bangs from her face. "Kimigiku-chan, you're a miracle-worker." She added to the geiko, receiving a warm smile from the woman.

"Kawa-chan's right, Chizuru looks really cute!" Heisuke agreed first as he stood.

Shinpachi also hopped up again, "she's a total babe!"

"Can't take your eyes off her, can ya, Shinpatsu?" Souji lightly picked.

"Shut up, ya jerk, you're making me blush!" Shinpachi laughed embarrassedly.

"Enough already!" Chizuru declared before leaving the room in favor of the balcony.

Kawa minded that her look-a-like had yet to enter the room again and she exhaled shortly. "You lot couldn't be civil with the kid for one damn second, could you?" She scolded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Imagine how much more ' _civil_ ' we'd have been if _you_ were forced into a kimono," Saitou commented dryly, causing her to spit out her _sake_.

Straightening only to clock him for his suggestion, Kawa scoffed as she returned to her seat, "mention it _again_ and see what happens."

Souji snickered at her forcefulness, glad to not be on the receiving end, that made Saitou clam up.

It wouldn't kill her to wear more feminine clothes, he deemed, but he wasn't about to admit that considering her earlier disgruntlement with him. Never mind that he didn't care how she looked so long as she was still his princess.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"This is delicious!" Heisuke declared happily.

Kawa pouted slightly from her place between Souji and Saitou, "I gotta admit he's right. Why does everything taste like chicken except fish…?" She muttered as she sipped from her bowl.

Chizuru had promised her age-mate duck stew and with his help to wrangle the mentioned fowl, duck stew they had. It was rare they ever ate the dish, maybe only once or twice from what Kawa remembered, but still, Chizuru cooked it better than her. Perhaps she had rubbed off on her a little _too_ well…

"Aren't Kondou-san and Hijikata-san going to eat too?" Saitou wondered.

"Chizuru and I already set aside their helping, so don't fret about it," Kawa answered around letting Souji take the larger piece of duck she had considered snagging.

" **Got one**!" Shinpachi and Heisuke declared in unison as they both caught hold of a larger strip of meat, and both lefties deadpanned at the beginning of a squabble.

Shinpachi smirked dauntingly at his friend, "the bigger piece _obviously_ has to go to me, Heisuke, considerin' I'm bigger."

"Ya forgot that I'm the one who actually _caught_ the damn bird, Shinpatsu…!" Heisuke returned the smirk before tugging on the piece.

Chizuru looked to her former roommate for some sort of aid as both captains played tug-of-war with the meat, "come on, guys, cut it out…" She tried.

"This always happens when Hijikata-san ain't around," Sano offered dryly.

"Since they're squabbling, again…" Souji mused lightly, taking Kawa's emptier bowl and serving the both of them more duck.

Kawa smiled gratefully at his gesture and took her bowl back from his offered hand, commenting, "I'd stick my foot in but this's the best duck stew I've had, so I'd rather not."

Unfortunately for both squabbling brunettes, Toshi and Kondou finally came to eat. Toshi was first into the dining room, and he wasn't greeted formally, or even verbally… the piece of meat hard-won by Heisuke's stubbornness had slipped from his chopsticks' grip to fly in the air before it landed squarely in the center of Toshi's forehead.

Life stilled in the room at the accident, and Souji was first to crack an amused smirk before Kawa stifled a laugh with a cough instead.

_Heisuke had a good run, albeit short, but he was about to kiss his ass goodbye_.

"H-Hijikata-san, um, lemme explain… the duck kinda slipped out of my chopsticks, and well, it flew away as if by magic… Ain't that right, Shinpatsu?" Heisuke stammered, fumbling slightly with his excuse, looking around for the other captain to find he had disappeared to reappear near Inoue-san and Sano. "Oh come on…!" He squeaked out.

Sipping from his tea, Shinpachi gave him a disapproving look, "a man don't make excuses for himself, Heisuke."

Souji deadpanned and felt a measure of sympathy, however small, towards Heisuke as the younger man was trying to cover his ass with lame excuses.

Kawa took a hearty sip of her stew as Toshi finally acted and sharply clocked Heisuke, making the other yelp in pain. "Always figured one of their squabbles would get them killed one day, but I didn't think it would be today." She muttered from above the rim of her bowl.

Saitou nodded wisely in agreement.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"It'd be too risky to make Chizuru go undercover in Shimabara!" Heisuke protested.

Chizuru, despite her immediate hesitance to dress up as a geiko again, countered as she looked to their commanders, "I'd like to give it a shot."

"It'd be wiser to send two of us, given the nature of this mission…" Kawa proposed from her corner spot with Souji.

"Absolutely not." Toshi shot her down, scowling in her direction and minding the glance from the mentioned man, "there has to be another way around this, like if we sent a spy." He added.

San'nan-san commented, "sending out a spy would work if we had more time, but as we don't, I believe sending Yukimura-kun undercover is our only option." A pause entered then as those in the room knew what would happen should anything backfire.

"Toshi…" Kawa began again.

"I'd think Chizuru-chan could handle eavesdropping on some dumbass ronin while dolled up. Ain't that right?" Souji interrupted lightly, smirking at the named girl.

Chizuru smiled back, "right!"

Shinpachi and Sano shared a look before the latter added, "they prolly won't figure something's up if you keep appearances. You were so dolled up the last time around that you could've passed for the real deal."

"I'm excited to get to see the hottest girl in Shimabara again, too," Shinpachi agreed jovially.

"I-I wasn't that breathtaking, though…" Chizuru smiled sheepishly.

Kawa puffed when seeing the inevitable end, smiling for her friend's sake, "if you were able to make the boys clam up like they did, I'd think otherwise if I were you, Chizuru." She said.

Saitou couldn't disagree with her there, piping up, " _fukuchou_ , Yamazaki and I will work in the Sumi Inn to guard Yukimura."

"Leave her to us," Yamazaki agreed with a nod.

Toshi nodded slightly and asked, "you'd both be willing to do that?" At receiving a short nod from both quieter men, he complied, "very well. If anything goes down, send a messenger back and I'll send our men over immediately."

"Yukimura-kun, this task might be difficult, but we're counting on you," Kondou looked to their volunteer.

Chizuru gave a short nod, " _Hai_."

Sano reached to ruffle her hair in assurance, "we'll be over as soon as our rounds end so that way ya don't worry."

Kawa smiled wryly at his chivalry, straightening to leave as the meeting dispersed within moments and gently patting the girl on the back, "just keep your head, yeah?" She reminded.

Brown met grey as Chizuru took heart in her urge to keep her safe, smiling at her friend, "I will, Kawa-chan."

  
xxx+xxx  
  


"That's Hijikata-san, isn't it?"

" _Wow_ he's handsome! I wish he'd take me away from here, too…"

Ears burning at being spotted, never mind the less-than-innocent comments from the geiko that passed by, Toshi grumped. "Geez, I can't even keep an eye on things when I'm so easily recognized…" He muttered.

"If they lived with you as long as I have, they'd run for the hills." A female voice teased from his left, and the supposedly-sneaky _oni_ looked to find his look-a-like there with her arms folded at her chest.

He smirked wryly at her jab and stepped away from the wall, " _you_ turned out all right, though." Impulsive, sassy, stubborn… he was almost sad to say the last two traits had rubbed off from him. Almost.

Kawa shook her head and turned away to lead the way back to the temple. "Ya shouldn't worry over everything or you'll dig your own grave before you're forty. 'Sides, we wouldn't want you to ruin your ' _actor_ ' face would we?" She said when hearing him follow.

Toshi came to her right side, rolling his eyes at the last bit, "surprised you're not still catty with me about keepin' you out of the mission." He remarked.

"I know why you told me ' _no_ ', you don't want anything to happen to me. I didn't offer because I wanted to give you or Souji a good scare, either, I did it because she's my friend." She admitted, looking at him.

He nodded slightly, already aware that she thought of the girl almost like a sister, elbowing her as they had put Shimabara behind them and were by themselves. "You didn't shirk your duties to tail me out here, did you?" He asked.

" _No_ … not exactly," she defended albeit rather lamely, "I went to buy you and Kondou-san some new ink sticks, figured you'd need some because you two bust your humps enough over paperwork." She explained, adding with a slight scowl, "never mind that I saw Itou-san prance his way past the shop with Shinpatsu and Saitou-kun in tow… gods only know what he's plotting."

Toshi smiled wryly at her thoughtful gesture, huffing as he caught the beginning frown on her pretty face, "you've heard how he's been sneaking around trying to gather men for his faction, and trying to sway the captains, too." He mused.

Kawa folded her arms tighter at her chest as a breeze stole past them. "Yeah I know… he won't go near Souji or me, though, because of our loyalty to Kondou-san. Also Souji would slice him up like the eel that he is." She smiled cheerily at the image.

He smirked again, ruffling her hair on habit and his smirk lingered when she shooed him off. "As the resident She-Wolf, _you'd_ make sure of that."

It was quiet between them as they walked back to the temple, and she would admit she felt there was something not-right about the atmosphere.

"…no that's not it." He muttered, stirring her from her thoughts.

She glanced up at him and smiled at recognizing the pensive look on his face, "you've come up with another poem?" She asked.  
  
She had known about his little hobby for the last five years, even though he kept it secret from just about everyone and, compared to Souji, thought of his writing as decent.

"Yeah, it's in the works," he lamented, ears somewhat red at her knowing smile as he added, "if you're gonna critique it, _don't_ tell Souji. He'll try to scheme how to get the book from me, again."

"You can't expect me to keep it from him for long, Toshi…" She gave a half-sigh, perking up as the winds howled a little more noticeably, that off-feeling returning.

He came to a halt and heard her stop at his side, stiffening when they both recognized the blonde stranger coming their way from the dark end of the street. "Kazama Chikage," he greeted coldly.

"So the saying proves true, then, about ' _devils at night roaming the streets of Kyoto'_ ," the supposed _oni_ returned in the same tone.

She sneered slightly and gripped the hilt of her katana as she demanded, "can't tell us you've come to the Capital merely to sniff after a girl who _clearly doesn't_ want you, can you?"

The blonde smirked at her jab, "your She-Wolf should stop her barking before she gets in over her head… I'd rather _not_ cross swords though, considering Yukimura Chizuru isn't present." He advised.

Toshi bristled at the last bit, fisting a hand in her gray haori sleeve when hearing a growl come from her. "What's your deal with the girl?" He demanded.

"You couldn't begin to fathom her true value." Kazama stated coolly.

Kawa drew her sword to aim it at him as she snapped with venom, "you'd be wise to keep your disgusting hands off of her and her ' _true value_ ', ya entitled prick."

Kazama smacked the blade away, drawing his own katana as he drawled, "you two wolves must be related somehow, if you're just as foolish!"

"Yasakawa," Toshi shoved her behind him and drew his katana before stalling when the redhead giant appeared from out of thin air to keep the blonde at bay.

"Kazama, enough… your ' _fun_ ' is getting out of hand." Amagiri Kyuuju stated pointedly.

Huffing at his intrusion, Kazama lowered his sword only to return it to its scabbard and he walked past the odd pair. "You should be grateful you barely escaped with your lives." He pointed out before continuing his leave.

Kawa sniffed in his wake as Amagiri turned to bow slightly to them before they both disappeared into the dark, returning her sword to its scabbard. "I feel sorry for Amagiri-san for dealing with that overgrown man-child." She mused.

Toshi exhaled shortly as he had followed suit only to start off for the temple first, hearing her follow until she was at his left and he stated, "Just because you can wield a sword doesn't mean you need to be so brash… he wouldn't have hesitated to kill you."  
  
Whether to get a rise out of him or because she annoyed him, he wasn't sure.

"I'd have cut something **off** if that was the case. I once read it was considered an honor to behead an _oni_." Kawa replied patiently, rolling her eyes at his words, lifting a hand to clap his shoulder, "thanks for helping, even though ya worry too much over me."

He snorted under his breath and gave her a look, "only because of your bad habit pulling stunts like that one! You know damn-well that I'd never forgive myself if you got dead." He really _would_ have to kill that Kazama bastard if he had been successful.

Quieting at his reminder, she looked ahead as they were about to enter the temple gates and she smiled wryly, puffing, "geez, Toshi, you get accused _just once_ of eloping with the most gorgeous geiko in Shimabara and your feathers stay ruffled. Didn't think romance would fluster ya _this_ badly."

Feeling his cheeks burn at her jab, he looked elsewhere and scoffed, "you _know_ that wasn't what happened, for one, and for another, it's _not_ romance!" He had stopped them shy of the gates so as to not let anyone hear.

An impish grin crossed her lips as Kawa giggled, lifting a hand to gently pat his cheek before lowering it and sighing, "dear _oni_ brother of mine, you'd prolly live longer if ya admit I'm right." She left his side to enter their headquarters.

"Shut up, brat!" Toshi snapped annoyedly as he had followed her in, watching her make a beeline for where her room was, growling under his breath when she waved aimlessly without looking back.


	20. Space Between 2 Minds

A snarl sounded as a critical slash to the beast's back made it flop forward onto the shoji door.

Chizuru looked at the beast's assailant to look at her former roommate with relief, "Kawa-chan!"

"Toshi, I found it!" Kawa called over her shoulder, ducking into the room to help the girl out and to the walkway, "come on, Chizuru…"

Chizuru nodded and hurried to her side, yelping when the beast snagged her ankle in the process, looking at it in horror as it tried to get up before another sword's blade severed its successful hand from the rest of it. "Hijikata-san!" She looked at the blade's owner who briefly pulled her to his side before ushering her over to stand by Kawa and Souji.

Kawa bristled when the Rasetsu reattached its severed hand and rounded on them, namely Chizuru, briefly sharing a look with Toshi before she struck first with another sharp slash at its chest.

Toshi let her skirt away before he beheaded it, stepping back as the beast dropped before them without its head.

"How'd he get over here, though…?" Heisuke asked at large when the tension left the air.

"My apologies," San'nan-san declared as he came up to them from the other side of the walkway, looking at the beheaded beast before looking on his comrades, "I didn't keep too close of a watch on him." He added.

Kondou asked for everyone else's sake, "what happened, San'nan-kun?"

San'nan-san shook his head, "I can't say for sure… are you all right, Yukimura-kun?" He looked at the girl.

Chizuru looked down at the fresh cut on her arm and nodded, "I'm okay."

" _What's all the commotion for!?_ "

Kawa swore under her breath at their bad luck, looking with resignation at the owner of the shrill voice.

Itou had nearly flown towards the scene to skid to a halt to look at them all, "can someone please explain… _e-ehh! S-S-San'nan-san!?_ W-wait, you should be _d-dead_ … how!?" He blanched at the sight of the named man, slowly backing away.

Kondou took charge at the drop of a hat, granted there was too much to cover for, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder to steer him in the direction he'd come, "that's enough questions for now, Itou-san! It's late so I'll explain things tomorrow… please try to calm down, my friend…"

" _H-how can I be calm!?_ You'd better have a good explanation for this, Kondou-san!" Itou cried, voice still shrill, as they both left the scene.

Souji rolled his eyes and looked to their scarier _fukuchou_ with hope as he asked, "since the cat's outta the bag, we can kill the weasel, right?"

"I'm all for it," Kawa agreed with a huff.

Toshi nodded his head a bit and exhaled shortly, "tomorrow's _definitely_ gonna be a slice of hell…" he looked to the younger woman and added, "you'll sleep in my room tonight. And let Yamazaki bandage your wound for you."

"I can handle it," Chizuru protested with a slight scowl.

"Don't be stubborn, Yamazaki is our head of medical services for a reason…" Toshi remarked with a returning scowl.

Kawa rolled her eyes, " **I'll** patch her up, it beats wakin' Yamazaki-kun. Come on." She nodded to her friend before ushering her away to where Toshi's room was, calling lightly, "I'll put up the ' **Do Not Disturb** ' sign for ya too, Toshi!"

"Just patch her up, brat!" Toshi snapped indignantly, cheeks burning a bit as he cursed her boldness.

"E-eh, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Heisuke demanded in confusion, looking to the named man to see his cheeks were rosy.

Saitou deadpanned as Souji shared a look with Shinpachi and Sano. Souji plonked a hand on Heisuke's head of hair and lamented before departing to his room, "you're _never_ gonna get to Sano's level if ya don't even get that one, _bozu_."

"That's not funny, Souji!" Heisuke snapped as the proverbial light came on, blushing at the implication.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


It was a day or so later that the weasel made his move.  
  
Itou was leaving the Shinsengumi in favor of being the tomb-guard for the late Emperor, and with his men he was also taking Heisuke and Saitou. Both Shinpachi and Souji weren't happy about it, Shinpachi moreso because he felt that Heisuke had betrayed them, but she knew Souji didn't trust Itou and even moreso for taking his old friend with him.

Sighing slightly as she had chosen to steer clear of Shinpachi for the time being, Kawa found her fellow lefty admiring the bloomed cherry blossoms in the yard.  
  
She paused when seeing he seemed at ease watching the flowers fall and be carried away by the soft winds, smiling wryly at the picturesque scene. "I think they're going to miss you most," she said, seeing him perk up a bit and look her way.

Saitou minded the sad glint that briefly appeared in her grey eyes and wondered as she came up to him, "you're not angry that I'm leaving?"  
  
Since he had returned, and even when he had first joined them, he believed they got along well. She was his senior by two years but most times she acted immaturely around him and Souji, even openly admitted his left-handed skill bested hers, but overall she saw him as her friend.

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I demanded you stay with us, but I gotta admit I'm not happy about it either… You've got your own reason for leaving, but that's not for me to know, is it?" Kawa reasoned, presenting the box wrapped in blue and white cloth, "here."

Eyes softening at her gesture, Saitou took the parcel and looked down at it for a moment, "Onigiri?" He guessed.

She nodded with a half-smirk, shrugging as she explained, "I'd have made Miso soup too, but it was short notice. They're for you and Heisuke, considerin' I know how you two appreciate my cooking."

Saitou smiled in the same manner and nodded, bowing a little, "thank you, Kawa. Your kindness surprises me sometimes, but I'm glad for it." He said earnestly.

Kawa rubbed her neck with a hand and chuckled, "I've gotta get going, I think I've got patrols today with Souji." She turned away to leave for the other end of the grounds, stopping to turn slightly and add, "don't get yourself killed out there, Great Sensei, or I'll do it for ya."

Saitou minded the playful light in her eyes that tried to hide her concern for him, and he huffed at her nickname, "Souji's rubbed off on you again, She-Wolf." He retorted with a slight smirk, watching her grin proudly before she left him be.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Souji rolled his eyes at Shinpachi's muffled grumblings.

Now that Saitou and Heisuke were gone, it didn't make sense for them all to eat in the dining hall so they ate in one of the smaller-but-still-useable halls. Shinpachi was more vocal about their friends' departure, as he had been for the last few days, downright catty if anyone had to put their finger on it.

"So long as we all keep the Emperor's wish at heart, we'll meet them again, everyone," Kondou, the eternal optimist, said to the quieted party.

Kawa smiled for his benefit from her place between Souji and Sano, looking up when the door opened.

One of their investigators sat there, looking to their commander, "Kondou-san, we have a lady visitor." He informed.

" _'A lady visitor'?_ " Kondou echoed curiously.

Nodding, Shimada replied, "apparently she's friends with Yukimura-kun and has come looking for her, but she also wanted to meet with the commander and his advisers, as well."

Chizuru perked up at that as all eyes looked to her, "Me?"

It wasn't long before the girl's acquaintance was shown their meeting room with everyone present.

Kawa looked at the supposed Lady when they settled in, finding she didn't look to be much older than Chizuru, the girl sporting red-violet eyes while donned in an expensive-looking yellow kimono. She looked from the girl to the girl's companion and perked up at recognizing her pretty face before she calmed as it occurred to her that the taller woman was either her attendant or bodyguard.  
  
From her lighter-colored garb that looked moreso meant for ninjas, she banked on bodyguard.

"… Take you away, Chizuru-chan." O'Sen's statement drew the swordswoman back to the matter at hand.

Chizuru frowned slightly in confusion, "what's that for, O'Sen-chan?" She asked.

"There's no time to explain, you must gather your things so we can depart." Kimigiku put in, the heavy accent from Shimabara gone from her gentle voice.

"Wait one second, why the hell are you trying to take Chizuru?" Kawa demanded then, scowling slightly when the two women looked to her, her grey eyes locked on O'Sen.

Shinpachi piped up, "Kawa-chan's right, not to mention that a little explanation would be nice."

O'Sen frowned a bit as she looked from the men to the lone swordswoman who sported an unconvinced look, starting patiently, "you lot know Kazama Chikage."

"That Satsuma creep, yeah?" Sano guessed, receiving a nod.

Shinpachi chimed, "he and those other two oddballs, Amagiri and Shiranui, have given us grief in the past."

Kawa put in with a brief glance shared by Toshi, "Kazama's had his eye on Chizuru for reasons only _he_ knows of. He also claims that all three of them are devils, but he looks like he's talking out of his ass."

"He's not half bad with a sword, but to claim he's actually as strong as an _oni_ …" Souji piped up dryly.

"I'm a devil, too." O'Sen stated, causing a surprised look to cross everyone's faces.

Kimigiku supplied as she glanced at her companion, "she is Princess O'Sen, born from an ancient bloodline of devils, and a descendant of Shizuka Gozen. As for me, I'm a ninja from a clan that has served her family for generations."

"Oh yeah, I remember you from Shimabara," Sano nodded as it clicked.

Kawa smiled wryly and met the other woman's violet gaze, "you look more comfortable as a ninja than in a fancy kimono, Kimigiku-chan."

"That explains why you were so chummy, trying to get information on the Shinsengumi," Toshi huffed, receiving a smirk from the woman.

O'Sen took point again, "for centuries, humans that have lusted for power have tried to extort devil clans for their inhuman strength. Devils didn't like to get caught up in human affairs in the beginning, so they dispersed and secluded themselves. Coexisting with humans for as long as we have, purebred devils are rare and few."

"And you're saying you and this Kazama character are basically royalty?" Kondou surmised.

"Correct. The Kazama Clan is the strongest in the west, while in the east the largest is the Yukimura Clan, but I've heard tale that the Yukimura Clan had dwindled considerably." O'Sen nodded before looking to the mentioned girl, frowning softly as she minded the pensive spark in Chizuru's gaze that looked elsewhere. "You remembered something, didn't you?"

Chizuru lifted the sleeve of her once-bum arm to show the fair skin looked as if it hadn't been cut only days ago, earning a surprised look from Sano. "So it's true…" she muttered.

"So Kazama's sniffing after her because he thinks he's got the divine right to make more devils, then." Kawa guessed, looking to the odd pair and receiving a brief nod from Kimigiku, nose wrinkling as she huffed and stated flatly, "well he can go die because Chizuru's too good for a creature as lecherous and pigheaded as _his_ royal ass."

O'Sen smiled ruefully at the swordswoman's protective stance, looking to the trio of commanders as she pointed out, "if Kazama were to come again and at full-force, you lot wouldn't be able to challenge him."

"Not to nitpick, O'Sen- _hime_ , but ain't that a little presumptive?" Souji wondered lightly even though he didn't like the idea of getting offed by an entitled asshole like Kazama.

Toshi chimed as he was of like mind, "we're nicknamed the Wolves of Mibu for a reason. If our enemy is only a couple of devils, I doubt we'd break much of a sweat."

"Regardless, she'd be better protected if she were to leave with us." Kimigiku countered them both.

"That still doesn't state she'd be completely safe with you two," Toshi retorted pointedly.

Kondou looked to the mentioned girl, "Yukimura-kun, what're you going to do? Leave with your friends or stay with us." He asked, causing everyone to look to her.

"Don't talk like that, Kondou-san," Shinpachi piped up.

Their lone She-Wolf cut in gently, "no, Kondou-san's right… Chizuru, this's your choice." She looked to her friend.

It hurt to think that Chizuru would leave them, namely because she had made life better for not just the boys but even for her, but Chizuru was plenty capable of deciding which path to take.

"I'm going to stay." Chizuru stated, looking to O'Sen's somewhat-surprised gaze.

Souji minded the relief on his lover's face and he smirked for her, squeezing her hand in his.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


If they ever saw her again, Kawa was going to give O'Sen a piece of her mind about jinxing them.

Amagiri regarded the drawn swords belonging to Toshi, Shinpachi, Souji, and Kawa, huffing at the odds stacked against him, "' _Wolves_ ' indeed."

"Chizuru!" Sano declared then, causing the odd party to look to the foggier recesses of the temple.

Kazama came forth from the dark while toting an unconscious Chizuru on his shoulder, looking smug for all intents and purposes.

Kawa glowered at him as she trained her katana at his face and ordered, "Let go of her!"

"Care to retrieve her, then?" Kazama drawled after depositing the girl near a lamppost, ignoring her as his eyes were for her bristling look-a-like.

Breaking away from cornering Amagiri, Toshi sneered coldly at him, "you've got some nerve to casually trespass on Shinsengumi turf and think I'll put up with your entitled bullshit!" He rushed the blonde who met his charge as their blades clashed.

Inwardly cursing that she couldn't help him with the blonde, Kawa rushed Amagiri only to duck his sharp jab at where her head had been before she slashed at his left side and making her narrowly avoid a kick from the giant.  
  
Looking between Souji and Shinpachi as they were fending off their taller foe with gusto, her grey eyes flicked over to Toshi and Kazama as they were locked in a stand-off before she realized that Chizuru was left open.

"Kawa-chan," Sano barked when Shiranui looked away from him to shoot at the named woman who dashed across the way to get to Chizuru, taking heart when the bullet missed as its target ducked in time and scrambled to the lamppost.

Dropping to her knees when reaching her destination, Kawa shook Chizuru by the shoulders, "Chizuru, come on, wake up, kid." She urged gently.

Rousing at hearing her voice, Chizuru's eyes opened before she looked up at her friend's worried grey gaze, "Kawa-chan…" At hearing the scuffles going on around them, she looked past her at the woman's ' _brother_ ', "Hijikata-san!"

Kawa smiled in relief as they both straightened, looking away to the named man and perking up when Kazama disarmed him by knocking his katana out of his hands and making him drop back. "No!" She exclaimed as she broke away to run to his aid.

"Leave him alone!" Chizuru cried as she had brushed past Kawa to help Toshi, her kodachi raised to block Kazama's killing blow. Her ears ached when a resounding ' _klang_ ' ripped into the night air, and she glared up at the riled blonde before forcing him back onto the balls of his feet, kodachi held tight in both hands.

"Chizuru," Kawa gaped somewhat at her swiftness as the yard quieted abruptly, jogging to her side and extending her free arm infront of Toshi, glaring at Kazama.

Kazama glowered at both women, his narrowed eyes locking on the shorter as he demanded lowly, "why're you defending these pathetic dogs? You've seen those imitations they created, you know they'll betray you too, in the end."

Chizuru smiled a little, ruefully, as she answered with confidence, "because I believe in them, regardless of their faults."

Anger made way for disappointment as Kazama lowered his chipped katana and returned it to its scabbard. "Isn't _that_ a letdown." He mused more to himself, turning to leave. "Come on you two."

"Looks like ya got dumped, Kazama," Shiranui chuckled as he went to his side, following the blonde and adding to Sano over his shoulder, "'til next time, Harada; I'll take your head, too."

"Not if I take yours first," Sano scoffed in return as the odd trio disappeared into the dark.

Chizuru closed her eyes tight as the rush of adrenaline had subsided again, opening her eyes when someone ruffled her hair and looking to the other woman, "Kawa-chan…" she smiled at her.

Kawa returned the smile albeit proudly, lowering her hand, "thank you for defending Toshi… look, none of us care if you're an _oni_ princess or if you're the Chizuru we know. You're part of the family, and family sticks together no matter what fate throws at us." She stated, looking from her friend to the captains present, grey eyes resting on the named vice-commander who had paused in leaving the scene at hearing her.

"The princess is right," Souji agreed lightly, having come up to the two women and elbowing the named party, "so stop tryin' to drown in your guilt, yeah, Chizuru-chan?"

Smiling again, in relief moreso than anything, Chizuru nodded. "Okay, Okita-san," she said, giggling when Kawa flicked the named man's ear in affection.

"How quick the both of ya forget that it's a man's job to protect the women in his life." Sano rolled his eyes.

Kawa stuck her tongue out at him and scoffed, "stop tryin' to spout heroic shit just to show off, dummy, the moment's passed!"

"Easy, She-Wolf," Souji laughed as he hooked an arm around her ribs and kept her at bay, causing the named woman to grump before he kissed her forehead, grinning victoriously when she huffed and looked elsewhere.

Chizuru giggled again at their antics.


	21. Circulation of Turmoil

“Sunnuvabitch it’s cold…”  
  
Souji looked at the complaintive and smirked wryly at the pursed-lip expression she wore, tilting his head, “ya could’ve stayed back at headquarters, princess.” He reminded.  
  
“I’d go stir-crazy bein’ cooped up because of the change in weather,” Kawa retorted, catching the playful edge in his voice, looking away as she folded her arms in her uniform sleeves. “’Sides, gods know you need me to cover your ass on patrols.” She added moreso to him.  
  
She was right on the last bit.  
  
Even though the scrapes they got into when on patrol weren’t major and ranged only once or twice in a month, she was there at his left side with her katana in hand or her fists if need be. She let him handle things if her aid wasn’t necessary, though, but she was always there on standby if otherwise.  
  
Their closeness since childhood had only strengthened in tenacity the older they got.  
  
“Ya think Hijikata-san made us go on doubles because of what happened to Sakamoto?” Souji wondered of her as they passed through the streets, finding they were scarce as the cold made people stay indoors.  
  
Kawa frowned a little as she thought of Sano’s supposed scabbard being at the scene of the assassination, closing her eyes briefly before replying, “most likely. Toshi’s such a worrywart, though, he frets enough for a whole henhouse.”  
  
She often didn’t think he needed to do that, but he would always argue that she was his ‘ _brat sister_ ’ so he was more than obligated to worry.  
  
Souji laughed slightly and smirked at her, finding the slight frown on her brow, causing his smirk to falter. He lifted a hand to brush locks from her right cheek, his smirk shifting for a smile when she caught his hand with ease and gave it a squeeze.  
  
“Keep frownin’ like that and I’m gonna have to kill ya, babe,” he sighed airily.  
  
Kawa looked at him when hearing the mild threat, grey meeting green, and she looked away as her frown crumbled to be replaced with a wry grin.  
  
“Like I said, I’m not above kicking the shit outta you, dearest.” She teased back, eyes soft as she released his hand in favor of stroking his cheek.  
  
“I thought ya weren’t sober when you told me that,” Souji pouted, holding her hand in his and kissing her palm, his green eyes playful.  
  
Kawa grinned again, fondly, before letting him keep her hand in his hold, “I’d only do that to ya if I didn’t love you as much as I do.”  
  
Truth be told she kicked his ass when it came to hand-to-hand, as his skill with a blade surpassed her own by a good margin.  
  
Souji grinned back, albeit softly, looking ahead with a sigh, “I know, and I love ya too, princess…” He looked up as a soft white fluff landed on his nose, minding that the clouds above threatened a fresh snowfall.  
  
Kawa’s face softened at the scene, looking up as flurries slowly dropped from the heavens and she smiled.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Those in the meeting room perked up at seeing the familiar face seated with Kondou and Toshi.  
  
“Saitou-kun!” Kawa grinned at seeing her fellow lefty returned, faltering as she looked from him to her ‘ _brother_ ’ and asked as the grin fell, “Toshi, what’s going on?”  
  
“Acting under Toshi’s orders, Saitou-kun was sent to spy on Itou-san’s faction… sorry for keeping everyone in the dark,” Kondou explained with an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
Toshi finished for him, “and starting from today, Saitou is back with the Shinsengumi.”  
  
“That ain’t fair, Kondou-san,” Souji sulked.  
  
“I’m _shocked_ that you left even _me_ outta the loop, Toshi…” Kawa complained as she pouted at her oldest friend.  
  
“That’s because you’d have told Souji and then the secrecy goes out the damn _window_ , Yasakawa,” Toshi huffed, a smug smirk threatening to cross his lips when his ‘ _sister_ ’ blushed and looked elsewhere as the mentioned brunette shot him a scowl.  
  
When Chizuru shortly left the room to make tea for them, the lightness of the revelation evaporated with her leave, and Saitou took the proverbial floor.  
  
“Regarding Itou’s faction and their deeds, they’re undoubtedly threatening to take action against the Shinsengumi.” Saitou started with a grim tone.  
  
Inoue-san asked for everyone’s sake, “ _’threatening_ ’ how?”  
  
Toshi picked up for the younger man, “Itou plans to rat us out in regards to the Rasetsu and Ochimizu in order to compromise the Shogunate. He tried in vain to drag the Shinsengumi into the assassination of Sakamoto by framing Harada.”  
  
Shinpachi scoffed in disgust, “seriously?”  
  
“And another thing,” Saitou retook the room’s attention as a thin line crossed his lips and he stated darkly, “they’re planning to assassinate the Commander of the Shinsengumi.”  
  
Souji perked up at that before his eyes turned stoic, “Kondou-san?”  
  
“Any chance we can reconsider gutting that asshole of a weasel?” Kawa wondered coldly.  
  
“That was and, unfortunately now, **is** our only option.” Toshi stated, earning a surprised glance from her, just as Chizuru opened the door with a tray of tea on hand. “We’ll be taking out the tomb guard, along with Itou-san.” He added, receiving a nod from Kondou.  
  
Shinpachi asked as he thought of something, “what about Heisuke?”  
  
A thin line also marred Toshi’s face as he answered, “if he opposes us, we’ll have to kill him, too.” He ignored the slight wince from both women at his words, straightening to exit the room and ignore the younger woman’s call as he went.  
  
Kawa watched him go and exhaled wearily.  
  
“Are you serious… don’t any of you _care?_ ” Chizuru asked in disbelief, looking to everyone as they lingered.  
  
“Chizuru,” Kawa started.  
  
“Of course we do, Toshi included… we want him to be safe.” Kondou interrupted, causing both women to look to him as he shortly left.  
  
Souji followed his leave, briefly looking back when feeling her hand take his, smirking a little even though his lover sported a pensive look. “You’re really gonna look like the _oni_ if ya keep frowning.” He mused once they had put the meeting room behind them.  
  
Kawa looked up at him and quieted at catching the somewhat-sad glint in his green eyes, exhaling and hooking her arm around his waist. “I know… for a moment I thought he had that look on his face that he had a lifetime ago… I still hate that look.” She admitted quietly.  
  
Smirk changed to a rueful sort at the reminder, Souji slid his arm around her shoulders and pointed out, “y’know if memory serves, it wasn’t long after that ya confessed your passionate love for me.”  
  
Allowing an exasperated puff, Kawa chuckled and stopped him as they were at the door of their room, “it wasn’t ‘ _passionate_ ’, dummy, it was… easy. And loyal and, after everything we went through, it didn’t make sense to say I loved anyone else as much as I did you.”  
  
He didn’t help his case when he would poke her or pout cutely when she would compare him to cats.  
  
“Never mind you’re the only woman who put up with _that_ shit and then this newer batch of shit, too…” Souji puffed dryly before trailing off when she leaned up to kiss him.  
  
He grinned against her lips and curled his fingers in her hair, his free arm pulling her to him by her sash, drawing away a little and humming quietly, “don’t worry about the kid, princess, y’know things are gonna work out.”  
  
Kawa blinked once at his reminder, minding the reassurance in his gaze, smiling slowly and nodding before exhaling again and resting her head on his shoulder. “Your cat eyes really do see all.” She chuckled.  
  
When he wasn’t being his cocky-nonchalant self, Souji was a good source of comfort.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“I must apologize for our ambush, but we were only following our clan’s orders.” Amagiri stated.  
  
Sano smiled ruefully and looked to the other _oni_ , “ne, Shiranui, you never said which clan you came from.”  
  
“Funny ya should mention that, considerin’ Choshu and Satsuma are close friends now.” Shiranui retorted lightly as more of their men swarmed around the six-man pack of Shinsengumi.  
  
Souji and Kawa traded glances before minding two Satcho ronin dashed forward from protecting the _oni_ only to be cut down by Shinpachi, causing the rest of them to attack.  
  
Blades clashed and sang around them as blood flew under the moon’s light.  
  
Kicking back the gutted ronin, Kawa ducked a reckless swipe from another ronin before she lashed out with a vicious and clean swipe that beheaded him. Blowing strands from her brow as she minded three more ronin hesitated to attack when seeing how she disposed of their friends, she grinned dauntingly.  
  
“You’re smart to fear a She-Wolf!” She declared before the trio rushed her with a collective battle cry.  
  
Souji panted slightly as he had disposed of another two ronin, glancing her way and grinning proudly when seeing their She-Wolf tearing her way through the trio that had rushed her. He perked up when another three ronin rushed him from the left and he sidestepped one before impaling the second by the throat on his katana, blocking the third one’s sharp swing that would’ve hit his head before kicking him away only to rip his throat out when the third lunged again.  
  
He looked to find the first one had been slain by his counterpart and he barked a laugh, asking lightly, “how’re ya holding up, She-Wolf?”  
  
“Perfectly fine, actually!” Kawa hummed in the same tone between blocking another ronin’s lunge, short sword flying from its scabbard to stick into the man’s forehead, withdrawing both blades as he dropped. She was somewhat winded from having cut down as many ronin had come their way, but overall she felt good.  
  
Moments like this made her feel like an actual wolf.  
  
Souji laughed slightly at her upbeat response, looking away to Sano and Shinpachi’s direction and the laugh died down as he acknowledged the regrouped numbers of Satcho dogs. “Babe…” He began lowly.  
  
“Now what…?” Kawa looked at him when hearing the grim note in his beckon, her face paling slightly at seeing their newest challenge, and she growled under her breath, “dammit.” She had had fun cutting down ronin left, right, and sideways, but come on!  
  
_Was this night going to end?_  
  
A few ronin at the helm moved aside to let Shiranui and Amagiri through. The taller _oni_ regarded the bristling quartet in blue and stated, “I have a proposition for you Mibu Wolves: hand over Yukimura Chizuru, if you please, and we’ll let you live. Considering how our numbers dwarf yours, I personally don’t think it’s a bad trade.”  
  
The quartet –plus Heisuke who had been watching from down the street— followed his gaze to see the girl was also present.  
  
Breaking away a bit, Kawa regarded Amagiri with eyes like steel, “You’re _hilarious_ , truly a comedian for the ages…” she spat at his feet, the trademark Hijikata glare crossing her face as she stated brazenly, “You lot can take your proposal and _go burn_ in the hellhole you crawled out of!”  
  
Shiranui barked a laugh at the irate She-Wolf’s glare, “your bitch’s bark is weaker than her bite!” He smirked snidely at Sano who raised an arm to keep the mentioned woman at bay when she gripped her sword’s hilt.  
  
Amagiri looked away from the bristling quartet to the girl again, “will you join us, Yukimura Chizuru?”  
  
Chizuru faltered and glanced at her friends, the family she had found, before looking to the two _oni_. “You promise you won’t hurt my friends if I go with you, right?” She asked before her feet moved forward, and she was walking towards the opposing party before she knew it.  
  
“You cheap sunnuva…” Kawa started to curse Amagiri before looking at the trio of brunettes with her as they stopped the girl by blocking her path, and she grinned at their deed, giving a low chuckle, “I love you guys.”  
  
“Ya were real badass for a moment there, Chizuru,” Sano chuckled as well.  
  
Shinpachi added, “we can take care of the rest.”  
  
Souji minded the younger woman’s surprised face with his trademark smirk as he wondered lightly, “ya didn’t really think we’d let you leave with those creeps _without_ puttin’ up a fight, didja, Chizuru-chan?”  
  
Kawa ruffled her hair as she had regrouped with the five, grey eyes bright and warm as she reminded, “I told ya once, didn’t I, about fighting at your side?”  
  
“All of you…” Chizuru started with some guilt and plenty surprise in her quieted voice, somewhat-agape mouth closing into a firm line as she decided that if they were willing to fight then so was she. She nodded and drew the kodachi to hold it in both hands’ grip, missing the bemused and proud glances traded between Sano, Shinpachi and Souji.  
  
“Quit diddling around back there, Heisuke, and get your ass over here!” Shinpachi called to the younger captain, adding jovially, “ya don’t want Sano takin’ all the glory, do ya?”  
  
Surprised at being roped into the fight, although he knew full-well that it would’ve happened anyway, Heisuke smirked wryly and his shoulders slumped before he jogged up to join his friends. “Ya two old geezers are so damn _typical_ , always dragging me into this stuff and actin’ cool… ya never let me choose.” He huffed as he drew his sword.  
  
“Name _one instance_ where ya haven’t done the same to any of us,” Kawa chided gently, catching the measure of guilt in his teal eyes that looked her way and she winked.  
  
“Couldn’t have said it better, babe,” Souji chuckled at her side.  
  
The Satcho ronin rushed at the six with renewed vigor, the frontrunners being cut down with ease between Souji and Kawa. Their foes rushed the odd couple and would’ve been successful if the baboon trio didn’t charge in and helped to cut them down, starting to pave through the ronin’s swollen numbers.  
  
“Head’s up,” Kawa barked as she had kicked a reckless ronin away from lunging at her, perking up to see he was impaled on a familiar short sword and she calmed when the owner of the kodachi managed to shove off the dead man.  
  
Chizuru panted slightly, relieved and still somewhat-shocked she had just killed, looking at the proud glance from her friend and she cracked a slight smile in return. She surprised the woman when she spotted another two ronin rushing her from her blind spot and she dove in to block one, the sound of her blade clashing with the ronin’s making her ears hurt a smidge.  
  
Kawa slashed at the second ronin’s throat and smirked when Chizuru punted off the first one only for him to be gutted by her respective blade, musing lightly, “you’re bein’ an _oni_ princess _and_ kicking these dogs’ asses is actually making me feel intimidated.”  
  
Chizuru minded the other woman’s wiggling-eyebrow expression and she giggled, looking away when catching a hint of red to see Amagiri punt Heisuke away from another ronin, “ _Heisuke-kun!_ ” She exclaimed, breaking away to go to his aid.  
  
“Chizuru!” Kawa started to follow her when a tall ronin rushed her from the side, and she sidestepped only to block his sharp swing for her head, glaring up at the sneering man before she kicked him away to then ram her blade into his heart. She yanked her blade free when the life fled his eyes and looked to her former roommate only to flinch when Amagiri smacked Heisuke hard in the gut and tossed him away, grunting as she raced to the girl’s aid.  
  
“Heisuke-kun, hang on!” Chizuru pleaded as she had dropped to his side on her knees, holding him tight, looking up when another ronin lunged at them before a snarl sounded as the ronin was stabbed from behind and dropped to replace the She-Wolf. “Kawa-chan,” she said in relief.  
  
Kawa gave a growl as she bared her sword defensively against the four ronin that came up to them, sparing a brief look at her right when Souji found her.  
  
“Bring it, assholes!” Souji drawled coldly, somewhat winded with a few scrapes and a narrow graze on his left arm, glancing at his lover with a wink that she grinned at.  
  
The four ronin rushed them with a collective cry before being cut down from behind, surprising the lovers, blood flying as they fell at their feet to have a familiar lefty replace them with his sword in hand.  
  
“Saitou-san,” Chizuru beamed at seeing the named man had come at the right time.  
  
Souji pouted lightly at his friend, “we coulda handled it, Hajime-kun!”  
  
“In a scrape this bad, even _that_ sounds overconfident, Souji,” Saitou rolled his eyes but smirked slightly regardless.  
  
Kawa couldn’t help but laugh quietly at their barbs as she mused, “your heroic timing has made them start pissing themselves in fear.”  
  
Saitou glanced at his friends as they looked ready to go at it again, his smirk lingering, looking at the remaining ronin as he admitted, “I was starting to miss you two.”


	22. All Hail the Underdogs

What small measure of her childhood wanted to cover her ears when a pained cry came from Kondou.  
  
Kawa took the hot poker from Yamazaki as he finished cauterizing the gunshot wound, placing it in the pan with the burning embers. She smiled a little in relief when Chizuru helped dress the wound, looking away to the darker corner of the room where Toshi and Inoue-san were talking with Shimada before her eyes found Souji who had averted his gaze from watching them tend to Kondou.  
  
“… not changing his mind when he declined extra protection as the headquarters’ defenses would be fewer.” Toshi’s voice drew her away from considering going to Souji’s side, and he looked her way as he seemed to remember she was present, “you should rest up, Yasakawa, it’s been a long day.” He advised quietly.  
  
Kawa didn’t protest, knowing he was saying so because he knew her seeing Kondou like this hurt more than she cared to let on, nodding and straightening to leave the room with Souji at her heels.  
  
Souji’s pace quickened once they had put the room behind them, throwing her off a bit, as he entertained the thought of killing the cowardly bastards that had tried to kill Kondou… it couldn’t hurt to go find them, now that he thought about it…  
  
“ _Souji!_ ” Kawa’s voice cut into his thoughts like a knife, grabbing his right arm and bringing him to a halt as they were almost to the front of the compound. Worry darkened her grey eyes even though she wholeheartedly wanted to find the assholes responsible and cut them to ribbons, but her worry for Souji outweighed vengeance for Kondou’s sake, and at the stoic glint in his green eyes she stood her ground. “Calm yourself, okay? We’ll get them, we’ll avenge Kondou-san when we meet them in battle…”  
  
“You know damn-well I can’t be calm about this, Yasakawa, not when we can go find them now and kill them for what they did to him!” Souji snapped as he glared at her, watching her wince at his usage of her full name, inhaling and shifting his narrowed stare to look at the foggy yard. “I can’t… _I refuse_ to forgive anyone who hurts Kondou-san, Kawa, and you know that.” He stated, voice rough and quiet at the same time, closing his eyes tight.  
  
Kawa quieted at the reminder and she minded that his hands slightly shook out of anger, taking both in her own and reasoning softly, “I know you want to kill those cowards, I know you’re pissed, but even so… that doesn’t give either you _or_ me the right to be reckless right now.”  
  
Green eyes cracking open at the truth of her words, Souji looked away first when hearing gunshots that sounded like they were coming from town. His eyes narrowed in disgust and his legs started to move toward the front of the compound to go find those ronin before he was halted when her grip remained tight on his right arm.  
  
He looked back at her and his heart ached awfully when minding the mistiness starting to cloud her grey eyes, ordering flatly, “let go, Kawa.”  
  
“If you think I’m gonna let you get yourself killed now, you’re out of your mind!” Kawa declared sharply, swallowing the lump of emotions that started to take residence in her throat.  
  
“ _You wanna kill them as much as I do, so let me do it!_ ” Souji shouted in the same tone, briefly glancing past her when finding they had gained the audience of her look-a-like.  
  
Tears that had welled in the corners of her eyes fell down her cheeks as Kawa shouted firmly, “ _I won’t let you die on me, Souji!_ ” She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him flinch slightly at her gesture.  
  
Souji closed his eyes tight and inhaled when feeling her tears stain his haori, and he groaned at her tenacity, his own arms clinging to her waist as he nearly crushed her in his arms. “Dummy, ya shouldn’t get worked up so much over a little joke…” he chided quietly.  
  
Kawa felt his fingers curl in her hair and she sniffled, retorting even as her voice cracked, “you moron… you’re lucky I love you so much.” She closed her eyes and nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah but I’m _your_ moron, remember?” Souji chuckled for her benefit, burying his face into her hair and smirking softly when hearing her quiet chuckle.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“Yamazaki, take him,” Toshi urged as he handed off the injured soldier to the named man, looking at the trio of Inoue-san and the girls as they had come to greet him. “How’s the arm?” He asked as he looked to the older of the two women.  
  
Kawa rolled her eyes and flexed the fingers of her good arm that had been bandaged the day before, “it was just a scratch, worrywart…” She and Chizuru winced slightly at the cannon-fire that sounded too close for comfort.  
  
“Damn their aim,” Toshi groused at the noise, looking to his look-a-like who had taken out a handkerchief and took his grazed hand to bandage it, violet eyes bemused at her mothering that was second-nature. “Last I heard, your cat still has his nine lives.” He added, a smirk weighing on his lips when she gave him a look.  
  
A sneeze sounded then, causing the four to look to the returned trio of captains.  
  
“Great, now I’m gonna end up with a cold or somethin’ because ya opened your big mouth, Hijikata-san.” Okita Souji rubbed his nose gingerly, smirking at the named vice-commander.  
  
“Saitou-san, Okita-san, Harada-san,” Chizuru greeted with relief as her fellow woman stepped away once patching up her ‘ _brother_ ’ to accept the brief hug from Souji.  
  
Saitou looked to their presiding commander, “ _fukuchou_ , I’m sorry. We couldn’t get into Ryuu’un-ji because we were overwhelmed by their firepower.” He bowed his head slightly in apology.  
  
“My whole damn squad got cut down like dogs in the street thanks to those bastards… not all of it, though,” Souji supplied grimly as he nodded to the injured man Sano toted.  
  
Kawa hugged his waist gently, “better you lot return in shame than not return at all.” She pointed out, being given a squeeze by her significant other in response.  
  
“Shinpachi… hasn’t he come back yet?” Sano asked then, looking at the odd quartet with concern.  
  
Inoue-san shook his head, “no, not yet.”  
  
The odd party managed to acquire the smaller meeting room of the compound to let both Sano and Saitou relay information on their enemy.  
  
“The Satcho’s guns have an impressive range considering two-thirds of their bullets hit the intended targets, even from a ways off.” Saitou declared.  
  
Sano put in, “even if a volley of their gunfire came on us at the same time…” he trailed off on a grim note.  
  
Chizuru winced slightly and dared wonder, “that’s horrible… doesn’t that mean that Nagakura-san and Shimada-san are…?”  
  
The rest of the group quieted at the grimness of their situation.  
  
“ _Oi, we’re back!_ ” All seven heads shot up alertly at hearing the mentioned captain’s voice, finding he and the other man returned in one piece.  
  
“Shinpatsu, Shimada-san!” Kawa grinned and laughed slightly.  
  
“Shinpachi,” Sano also grinned in relief.  
  
Shinpachi huffed slightly and smirked at them all, “what’s that long face for? I’m not a ghost, I’ve got legs!” He joked before he and Shimada sat down, lamenting, “ _geez_ was that a nightmare… the enemy rained iron bullets on us! We couldn’t even break their defenses, and the bitch of it is that I nearly lost all my men in that hellfire.” His hands had formed into fists on reflex as a foreign grim tone filled his voice.  
  
Another cannon went off outside, sounding closer to the compound as it sent a tremor through the building’s frame.  
  
“They’re gettin' closer,” Souji grumbled from his seat between the lefties.  
  
Inoue-san looked at their temporary commander first, “Toshi-san.”  
  
Raising his sheathed katana, Toshi wondered aloud, “has the age of swords and spears really come to an end…?” He didn’t miss the tightened gazes of both Saitou and Souji, stomping the butt of the scabbard into the floor with a tightened hand and causing the closing injury on his hand to reopen. He looked at the odd party with hardened eyes, “we’re retreating today, but we’re not down for the count… this debt will be repaid.”  
  
At receiving a sharp nod from the captains plus his look-a-like, he added, “send out the Rasetsu Unit when the fire’s gone out to pave a way for our men. Someone’s gonna need to head to Yodo Castle to ask for reinforcements, too…”  
  
“I’ll go,” Chizuru piped up, earning somewhat-surprised glances from those gathered.  
  
Toshi raised a brow at her, “You will?”  
  
“ _Hai_. Everyone’s tired and needs to rest for later, so it’s only fair that I be the messenger… I can do it.” Chizuru said with a sharp nod.  
  
Kawa looked at him, “I’ll go with her, Toshi, it’s better if the message is delivered by two instead of one…”  
  
“ _No_. Your arm’s still on the mend, never mind that you're on standby to treat the wounded.” Toshi shut her down automatically.  
  
“He’s right, Yasakawa-kun, I’ll go instead.” Inoue-san agreed with him.  
  
Kawa quieted at being outnumbered and nodded to his assuring smile, “right, just be careful.”  
  
Toshi smiled slightly in relief and added, “I’m counting on you two.”  
  
Once both messengers left, his ‘ _sister_ ’ took him aside to re-wrap his injury.  
  
“Forceful She-Wolf,” Souji teased lightly as their resident _oni_ winced when she dabbed antiseptic on the latter’s grazed hand.  
  
Toshi shot him a glare that was returned with a cheery smirk, minding the old callouses on her slender hands that cleaned the area around his graze before she started bandaging him again, “I rest my case.” He huffed.  
  
Rolling her eyes even though she tightened the wrappings to earn a slight wince from her patient, Kawa remarked calmly, “you coulda let me go with her, you’re just bein’ a worrywart about having the both of us out there.”  
  
“I have a right and you know it,” Toshi rebutted with his trademark scowl returning, cocking a brow when she looked up at him with a stubborn scowl of her own, adding knowingly, “it’s good that your arm’s better but you’re outta your mind if you think I’m letting you run off like that.”  
  
“Never mind I’d have to kill him if you’d have gone,” Souji put in dryly, arms folded in his haori sleeves.  
  
Kawa cut off the end of the roll she didn’t use, which was still a fair amount, handing it to Souji with an exhale. “I hate when you two tag-team, y’know that?” She scowled between the men.  
  
“It don’t happen very often, though,” Souji sniffed as he shot a look at her look-a-like.  
  
Toshi finished with a wry smirk in return, “but when it _does_ it’s just to keep you alive.”  
  
Kawa gave an unladylike snort.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“You’re not goin’…” Souji started to order when she kissed him hard to cut him off, and he reciprocated before she pushed away albeit with gentility, scowling sorely at her, “that really ain’t fair, babe.”  
  
“I’m comin’ back to you, promise,” Kawa vowed as she stepped away and winked at him, turning to run after her look-a-like’s leave through the wood.  
  
She had had the same feeling she’d experienced when Toshi had run into that creep the previous winter and, as if their shitty week weren’t bad enough, her correct hunch would certainly make this the real bitch of it all.  
  
Pausing as she planted her back against a thick tree, she looked around to the road that led to their supposed rendezvous point. Grey eyes sharpening at spotting her friend, she looked from her to the two men standing off against each other, from her look-a-like to the blonde asshole.  
  
Inhaling through her nose as she had drawn her sword as quietly as possible, she broke away from the tree’s shelter to rush into the fight.  
  
“…can’t accomplish anything on your own. How can you lot hope to protect anything like that… it’s ridiculous!” Kazama scoffed before lunging at his foe.  
  
A sharp ‘ _klang_ ’ ripped into the air, surprising both men for a moment as the lone girl gaped at the opportune timing.  
  
Kawa shoved him off with force, causing the blonde to drop back a bit, her face stony as she minded his transformed white hair and the four short horns on his brow. “Ironically you’ve got a point, we can’t get anything done if it’s just **one** of us… this new side of you makes ya uglier than usual, though.” She stated.  
  
“Kawa-chan, don’t,” Chizuru barked behind her.  
  
“Your meddling has really grown tiresome, She-Wolf. I’ve been patient with your barking but now you’re going to regret risking your neck for that mongrel brother of yours,” Kazama retorted coldly, flashing a sharpened canine, before he rushed her and disappeared from sight when she swung down, reappearing at her back.  
  
Twisting around to catch his slash that would’ve killed her, Kawa minded the surprise that brightened his gold eyes for a moment and she smirked as she held fast to her katana’s handle. She forced him away again, finding he was tougher to budge now that he was transformed, rushing him and sidestepping when he met her lunge with a kick, her blade colliding with his.  
  
Kazama had screwed with them long enough in her opinion, namely with Toshi, and she despised his arrogant self with each encounter. He didn’t know that the She-Wolf of the Shinsengumi had faced enough devils, fake or not, to be able to combat against a real devil.  
  
Being forced to block a sharp swing, Kawa panted and glowered up at the vexed _oni_ , unfazed with the daggers in his eyes.  
  
Kazama regarded the sheer willpower that burned in her grey eyes, gold eyes tight, and a smirk crossed his face before he headbutted her and made her drop back. “You’ve earned your title proudly, considering you’re a woman. But you’re still human at the end of the day, frail despite your strong spirit, and that’s all you’ll _ever_ be.” He disappeared again as she was shaking her head, causing her to perk up.  
  
“ _Kawa-chan!_ ” Chizuru shouted before quieting in surprise when a loud ‘ _klang_ ’ sounded.  
  
Glowering coldly at the bemused _oni_ ’s gaze, Toshi bit out, “If _anyone’s_ gonna punish my brat sister for being so reckless, it sure as hell isn’t you.” He shoved him away and kept his once-discarded katana bared defensively.  
  
“Toshi,” said woman breathed in surprise behind him.  
  
“ _You_ I’ll deal with later,” he warned over his shoulder, knowing she winced at his tone, stony glare fixed on their foe.  
  
Kazama smirked again, dauntingly, “if even your beloved She-Wolf couldn’t cut me down, what hopes do _you_ have against a pure devil?” He challenged.  
  
Toshi scoffed back even as he withdrew a familiar vial from inside his yukata, “leave her out of this, asswipe.”  
  
“Ochimizu… you’re that foolish, aren’t you?” Kazama huffed at seeing the named potion.  
  
“So what if I am? We’ve always been a pack of fools, dreaming a foolish dream, haven’t we…? We’ve come so far only because we’re obsessed with that same dream. Even now we’re still on our way up that hill… we can’t fall now, and I damn-well refuse to be defeated here!” Toshi stated brazenly between yanking the cork off with his teeth and downing the medicine.  
  
“ **Toshi**!” Kawa cried, watching with angered tears welling in her eyes as his long hair turned white like snow.  
  
Kazama regarded the transformed vice-commander and sneered, “you’ll just be a fake as a Rasetsu, never matching a real devil…”  
  
“ _Shut your ass!_ ” Toshi snarled, red eyes like daggers as he continued, “I’ve had enough of this horseshit, whether it’s the Satcho traitors or you pigheaded _oni_ … I don’t care if ya consider me fake. Haven’t we always been regarded as fake warriors? In spite of that, so long as I’ve got faith, I won’t give up… what I believe in is real. If I cut you down as a Rasetsu, then I… _we’ll_ win this, won’t we?” Gripping the katana tight, he rushed him with renewed rage.  
  
“ _NO!_ ” Chizuru cried even as a sharp gust kicked up when both men collided.  
  
Kawa listened to their swords clashing, the metallic singing that reminded her of days gone by, of her life she’d lived with the boys even before they were the Shinsengumi. Teeth that had gritted as the seconds passed clenched enough to where it began to hurt her jaw, she straightened with her katana held in both hands before her feet moved of their own accord, causing her to run head-first into the scuffle to help the man she loved as a brother.  
  
_I love you, Souji_ …  
  
Two dark streaks caused the scuffle to come to a skidding halt, making her stop in her charge, the taller taking the form of Amagiri while the shorter had taken the form of Yamazaki.  
  
“Yamazaki-kun,” Kawa gaped slightly at his intrusion, perking up when seeing he had been struck in the back and her eyes saddened.  
  
“… doing, _fukuchou?_ You’re the head and we’re the limbs, right? We can replace an arm or leg if we lose it, but if we lose our head, then it’d be all over…” Yamazaki reminded with a small smile before he dropped at Toshi’s feet.  
  
“Yamazaki-san!” Chizuru exclaimed as she rushed forward to his side.  
  
“Yamazaki,” Toshi began as his appearance changed back to normal, stiffening when being embraced from behind, looking back to recognize her head of black hair. His eyes saddened slightly when he heard her sniffle, feeling her arms tighten with relief.  
  
Kawa leaned her forehead against the back of his shoulder and smiled ruefully, even moreso glad when hearing Kazama and Amagiri leave.  
  
Souji was in the lead when he, Saitou, Sano and Shinpachi found them, green eyes searching for her before finding her standing near Toshi. He took heart that she was alive, leaving the four to pull her into a tight embrace that made her squeak.  
  
Kawa calmed in his arms before she hugged back just as tightly, smiling for him.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“You should be sleeping.” He greeted when hearing her familiar footsteps, glancing at her as she came to his left.  
  
She leaned against the railing and admired the calm seas, smiling a little, “You should take your own advice, I hear it's very therapeutic.” She remarked.  
  
He shot her a look that she ignored, exhaling shortly, “you’re pissed at me for taking the Ochimizu.” He didn’t ask.  
  
“I get angry with you most days, today wasn’t any different… but I’m not happy that you acted like a complete bonehead.” Kawa explained, grey eyes tight as she looked at the sun that refused to die.  
  
Toshi puffed at that, following her stare before saying, “I’m sorry for that, and for everything that’s happened. Gen-san, and Yamazaki, everyone who helped us get so far…”  
  
“Don’t do that.” Kawa warned with a reflexive punch to his arm, scowling at him as grey met violet, rubbing her good arm gingerly. “Don’t drown in your guilt, Toshizou, not when we still need you. You’re gonna lead us to the top of that hill, I know you are… you wouldn’t be a dummy big brother if ya hadn’t gotten so far already.”  
  
Toshi quieted at her confidence, face softening when that trademark scowl began to grace her brow, looking at the sea beyond them and rubbing his arm. “Must be serious if you used my full name… but if I’m leading the way to the top of the hill, I’m gonna need a certain She-Wolf to be there with me.” He mused aloud.  
  
Eyes softening at his words, she smiled fondly and huffed as she wagered, “so long as I can bring my cat with me.”  
  
“Might as well, considering neither of you can live without the other,” he complied with a slight sideways look at mention of the younger man.  
  
Both Hijikata ‘ _siblings_ ’ looked on at the sun as the distance between their ship and Edo lagged onward.


	23. Fields

Being back in Edo felt like it had been five hundred years since everything happened.  
  
The city itself was about as big as Kyoto, if not smaller, and the people weren’t as mean as she had once thought they were… but she _was_ just a child then, she didn’t completely know how the world worked.  
  
“He’s such a jerk…”  
  
They had decided to leave their new headquarters to roam the streets to see what changes had taken over their former home. Her ‘ _brother_ ’ had made her do it, namely because he didn’t want to juggle paperwork _and_ her popping in and mothering him, telling her to try and act like a girl for once.  
  
He had also suggested she ‘ _take her cat with her_ ’ because it was smarter, ironically, having the two to cover each other’s asses… the fact that the both of them would pester him was another reason he didn’t care to divulge even though she knew that was his main point.  
  
Looking at his companion when hearing her complaint, he minded the pout on her lips.  
  
His significant other had left her hair in a sideways tail while donned in a yukata that she only wore for new year’s celebrations, colored pale blue with bird silhouettes and a black obi sash at her waist.  
  
It seemed that when she wore that yukata it reminded him how beautiful she looked to the world.  
  
“He’s got a lot on his plate, princess, ya know that,” he reminded with a slight sigh, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
She quieted, remembering he was with her as she had momentarily forgotten, brushing strands from her brow, “I know, that’s why I wish he’d lighten up. I’ve been wishing that for years, though, but with his new problem, I just worry about him.”  
  
Souji looked her way again and caught the melancholic look that crossed her pretty face, lowering his arms only to take her right hand in his, musing dryly, “you’re supposed to be out here having fun goin’ down memory lane, dummy.”  
  
Feeling his longer fingers squeeze her hand, Kawa looked up at his green eyes and paused at the hopeful glint there; she closed her eyes to sigh softly and nod, “guess you’re not doin’ a good job of instilling that ‘ _fun_ ’, then, kitty.” She tilted her head and lifted a curious brow.  
  
He sniffed at her challenge, looking ahead to the bridge not far away and spotting a sign for an odango stand, cracking a smirk as he released her hand. “Last one to that odango stand pays up.” He looked at her as his smirk lingered.  
  
Following his gaze, she looked up at him and smirked back, “okay, but we get an extra one for Chizuru. Poor kid needs a pick-me-up.” She wagered.  
  
“Done. Just make sure ya got extra change, babe,” he chuckled as his left foot slid behind him and he minded she mirrored him, looking at the stand’s sign as their marker.  
  
_Three… two… one!_  
  
The odd pair took off at a sprint, Kawa putting in a burst of speed when they took off whereas Souji jogged behind. She started to tease him for being slow before he booked it as soon as they reached the middle of the bridge, leaving her in his wake for a half-second before she zipped after him.  
  
“That wasn’t fair!” Kawa half-panted half-barked when she came in last, scowling up at him.  
  
Souji grinned victoriously even when she shoved him, chuckling as he told the vendor, “five sweet odango, please!”  
  
Kawa grumped as she fished out the necessary _Ryoh_ , perking up when he already paid the man. “But you won…” she said, following him when he was first to leave the stand, tucking the pouch back into her collar’s folds.  
  
“Babe please, would I be an upstandin’ gentleman if I made _you_ pay? Snagged one for Chizuru-chan, too, by the by.” He pointed out, handing her two of the three sticks as he was already eating one of the three.  
  
She smiled fondly at his gesture and popped one of the balls into her mouth as they walked. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had odango, just the two of us,” she mused.  
  
He handed her the extra stick wrapped in its green paper as he didn’t trust his sweet tooth with it, smirking at the reminder, “I think the last time was the first time we pinched the _oni_ ’s med box.” He offered lightly.  
  
Kawa giggled at the memory, the irate voice of the then-teenage _fukuchou_ ringing in her ears, “he wanted to hang you dry, I remember, considerin’ he chased the both of us around the dojo like twice. He blamed you for that one.” She mused in the same tone.  
  
Souji nodded along and mused more to himself, “considerin’ you didn’t rat me out, the odango was a ‘ _thank you_ ’.” Although if memory served well, that was also the same week her mother had died and he had wanted to cheer her up somehow.  
  
Companionable silence fell between the two as they walked, the noise of busy streets a low hum around them, as they made their way back to the mansion.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


The shirt collar was itchy.  
  
Turning slightly to regard her reflection, she paused and pouted somewhat.  
  
A loose-sleeved grey blouse covered by a navy button-up vest covered her top half, whereas black breeches tied at her waist by her blue sash were on her lower half as knee-high black boots topped off her new attire.  
  
She lifted a hand to unbutton the top four gold buttons on the collar, exhaling in relief as the discomfort level got kicked down a notch, her hand that had risen to her collar lingering to pluck at her cropped hair. She hadn’t cut it down as much as Toshi had his, as hers was at her nape, but it was still weird to not wear her yukata.  
  
Oh well… when dealing with their new comrades, Western clothes were a must. That was more or less how Toshi had put it, anyway…  
  
“ _Daaamn_ , Kawa-chan, ya look gorgeous!” A wolf-whistle sounded behind her, causing the named woman to jump before she looked at the green-clad Shinpachi who grinned lightly.  
  
Kawa shook her head and returned the grin, “shut up, at least I don’t look like a walking Bonsai tree!”  
  
“Shinpachi can’t help it if you make blue look good,” Saitou commented from having finished buttoning his black overcoat.  
  
“Both of ya leave my woman alone, wouldja?” Souji shot a look between the two captains as the older blew him a raspberry, securing his swords at his hip.  
  
Kawa’s eyes softened at his entrance, letting him amble up to her as she helped him straighten the black lapels of his gold coat. “My hero,” she teased with a grin up at him.  
  
Green eyes glittering proudly, Souji held her close by her hands in his and hummed, “but ya _do_ look gorgeous in that blue, babe. You look _better_ with nothin’ on, but that’s just my opinion.” He winked.  
  
“Welp, there goes my lunch,” Heisuke poked with a disgusted noise as he, Sano, and Chizuru had come into the room.  
  
Brow twitching, Souji let his head droop as he asked, “princess, is it too late to kill the little shit?”  
  
Kawa giggled, cheeks somewhat rosy at his previous suggestion, lifting his head with a gentle hand on his cheek, “this coming from _the king_ of being a little shit?” She teased, her giggle changed for a quiet laugh when he pouted.  
  
“Kawa-chan, you look so pretty!” Chizuru declared when Souji drew away a bit, giggling at the mentioned man’s disgruntlement.  
  
“Thanks, Chizuru; Toshi made me do it, really.” Kawa smiled innocently, patting Souji’s back in sympathy.  
  
“Where **is** Hijikata-san, anyway…?” Chizuru began to wonder before looking to the nearby chair that said man occupied, slightly gaping at how different and handsome he looked even with his hair short.  
  
Souji minded the staring match between the odd pair and hummed under his breath, elbowing his lover, “You see it _too_ , right?” He asked.  
  
Kawa grinned fondly at the same couple and nodded as she replied, “I’ve known about it for months, actually.”  
  
“What’re you two _scheming_ about?” Sano poked his head in, looking between the lovers with suspicion.  
  
“Just how to kill Heisuke, nothin’ big,” Souji offered lightly, having regained his composure faster than Kawa had.  
  
“I’d love to see ya _try_ , Souji!” Heisuke taunted as he overheard them.


	24. Only Ash When it Rains

“You told her to leave?”  
  
“I’d have asked you to do the same if I didn’t know your tenacity so well.”  
  
Kawa shook her head and patted the dark muzzle of his horse, letting him mount the steed, “how quick you forget I learned it from _you_.” She remarked.  
  
Rolling his eyes when she stepped away to let him leave for Edo, Toshi kept the horse still.  
  
“I do need you to do something for me, though, until I get back,” he requested, minding she cocked an inquisitive brow, continuing, “look after Chizuru. She’s sworn to protect Kondou-san but, considering I know you’ll try anyway, I’m ordering you to protect her. Neither of you get yourselves killed, and if things get hairy, retreat with Souji. Am I understood?”  
  
Kawa allowed a smirk at his words and gave a short nod in confirmation, “you got it. I’ll look after your dearest for you.” She tilted her head when the word ‘ _dearest_ ’ perked his ears.  
  
Cheeks burning as he scratched the back of his head, Toshi growled, “it’s not _like_ that and ya know it, brat…”  
  
Kawa grinned cheerily and teased, “ah-huh, okay sure, Vice-Commander Softie.”  
  
“ _Don’t_ call me that… and don’t get in over your head again, She-Wolf.” Toshi sniffed at her petname he detested, violet meeting grey, before he looked away and urged the horse to trot away into the growing morning.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


The latest explosion made the ground tremble beneath their rushing feet.  
  
“Kondou-san!” Chizuru exclaimed as she was first to his side, Kawa skidding to a halt with Souji, Shinpachi, Saitou and Sano not far behind.  
  
Kondou looked down in something like horror at the foot-soldier that had landed ontop of him, shoving the dead man off to look at the two women. “Girls, you’re both okay,” he said, half-dazed with shock, looking at the extended helping hand from Kawa and taking it.  
  
“Thanks for scarin’ the shit outta us, Kondou-san,” Kawa half-joked, altogether glad he was safe, helping him up.  
  
Another explosion went off and made the ground shake again, and Sano mused sadly, “the time when battles could be won with fighting spirit alone has passed.”  
  
Shinpachi frowned and added for their men’s sakes, “don’t send more of our men to die in vain, Kondou-san.”  
  
The truth and reality of their words seemed to drop on him like a sack of rocks as Kondou nodded and closed his eyes tight before he complied, “retreat.”  
  
“Thank you, Kondou-san,” Shinpachi smiled elatedly before looking to the others, “I’ve got the frontline’s retreat. Souji, come on,” he nodded to the younger brunette and then took off.  
  
Souji looked Kawa’s way as their stares held firm before he followed, “just because you’re a geezer don’t mean ya gotta bark orders like that, Shinpatsu!” He mused before they both left over the small incline.  
  
“Needless to say I’ll be the vanguard, considerin’ I’m the captain of the tenth squad,” Sano huffed in their wake, looking at Chizuru, Kawa and Saitou, “you received an important order from Hijikata-san, didn’t you?” He nodded to Saitou before hurrying after his fellow brunettes.  
  
Kondou gritted his teeth as he glared at the field beyond them, “Saitou-kun, I’ll leave the rest to you.”  
  
Both lefties perked up at that before the named man demanded, “Commander, what’re you saying?”  
  
“I’ve spent the lives of too many men… how can I continue to go on? I’ve decided that this will be my burial ground.” Kondou looked away in shame before he ran off.  
  
“ _Kondou-san!_ ” Kawa was first at his heels, grabbing his arm in time as Chizuru had followed her, holding fast to his torn sleeve as Chizuru dove to stand in his way.  
  
Kondou looked between the women in disbelief, “let me go, Yasakawa-kun.” He ordered as he looked at the older.  
  
“We didn’t come this far for you to sacrifice yourself like this, Kondou-san! We’re not gonna let you go out there,” Kawa stated stubbornly.  
  
“Yasakawa-kun,” Kondou perked up, eyes widened, looking as if she had just slapped him.  
  
Chizuru put in, “Kawa-chan’s right. If you were to die here, Kondou-san, then what would Hijikata-san or Okita-san, or the Shinsengumi, do? As long as you remain safe, we can always try again… Hijikata-san said that once. I’ve been ordered by him to keep you safe and stay alive, too.”  
  
Kondou’s eyes hardened before he looked between them, “you want me to continue living in shame?”  
  
“Living with shame isn’t easy but at least you’re alive. We, Chizuru and me, and the boys… we all need you, Kondou-san. If you won’t stay because of Chizuru or me, then at least stay because of Souji… _please_ , Kondou-san.” Kawa pleaded, voice gentle as she prayed that he would reconsider.  
  
“Girls…” Kondou quieted as he lowered his gaze and nodded slightly, “I understand.”  
  
Chizuru and Kawa shared a relieved look as the latter hugged their commander for a moment before letting go.  
  
“Let’s go,” Saitou declared as he looked between the trio before they took off.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Saitou ducked when a throwing knife streaked past where his head had been to stab the forehead of a Rasetsu that rushed him, looking at the beast that dropped. He glanced at his friend as she slew another two between reaching his right side, “you should go after Kondou-san.” He reminded.  
  
Kawa beheaded another two Rasetsu with ease, huffing, “I’m staying with you, dummy…” She blocked a third one before stabbing its heart out, katana held tight in hand.  
  
A snarl sounded as a stray Rasetsu rushed her from her blind spot before blood flew along with its head, surprising her before she looked to its offender to meet his hardened blue eyes.  
  
“Regardless, you’ve sworn to protect Yukimura, didn’t you? Get moving.” Saitou reminded as their stares held.  
  
Beheading another beast with a sharp slash, Kawa groaned under her breath. “Don’t die or I’m really gonna kill you for it.” She warned with a rueful smirk before sprinting away after Chizuru and Kondou’s retreat into the wood.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“… with my own hand…” The boy raised his katana high.  
  
A short sword was sent flying through the air to pin him to the nearby tree before he disappeared and the sword stuck in the tree’s bark instead, a soft vibration going through the sword at the force of the throw.  
  
“Your imp face looked better in a _kimono_ , at least I could stomach seein’ you.” Kawa drawled coolly as she stepped out from the nearby brush with her katana in hand, grey eyes stony when the other Yukimura reappeared.  
  
“Yasakawa-kun,” Kondou greeted with relief.  
  
Nagumo Kaoru scoffed at her entrance, brow twitching, “the She-Wolf of the Shinsengumi. You’ve protected my dear sister well these last few years, and I’m grateful for that. But like the brutes you call family, your brash mannerisms piss me off.” He rushed her, his katana clashing with hers with a sharp ‘ _klang_ ’.  
  
Kawa smirked dauntingly as she held her ground with some effort, punting him off before lunging to slice at his neck, missing when he narrowly sidestepped save for the fresh graze from her that struck the left side of his face. “I don’t like hurting kids, but I’m not above wailin’ on a brat who tried to kill his sister.” She huffed as he drew away.  
  
“Y-you dare… you cut the face of an _oni_ , you pathetic _bitch!_ ” Kaoru seethed before he flew at her, fury making his strikes deadlier as he caused the woman to parry more than strike, a cold grin crossing his face.  
  
Kawa drew away long enough for her right boot to connect with his belly and knock him back, panting slightly and brandishing her katana. “I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re an _oni_ , I was sworn to protect Chizuru, and if I gotta kill you then so be it.” She stated with purpose.  
  
Kaoru straightened and huffed with his cold smirk returning, “best of luck with that, She-Wolf!” He disappeared again and made her perk up.  
  
A sickening ‘ _shunk_ ’ sounded behind her then, causing Kawa to twist around to regard who had just saved her with widened eyes.  
  
Grimacing at being stabbed from behind, Kaoru glared up at the other man’s red eyes and bit out, “K-Kazama Chikage…!”  
  
Kazama glared back albeit coldly, “forgetting your honor as an _oni_ and dirtying the Yukimura name is unforgiveable.” He yanked his blade back and let the boy drop at his feet.  
  
Kawa scrambled to protect Kondou, katana bared as she glanced at Chizuru speaking with her dying brother before looking up at the blonde, “I had it _handled_ , Your Highness.” She stated with a sniff.  
  
“You should _thank me_ for keeping the brat from cutting you down, She-Wolf.” Kazama scoffed back, gauging the cold look on her pretty face, looking to the other girl as he stated for her sake, “I imagine you’ve already heard about Kodou. He left the Satsuma Clan and betrayed our kind; killing him is the only option.”   
  
He turned to leave down the forest path leading away.  
  
Kawa spat in his wake, exhaling in relief and returning her katana to its scabbard, perking up when her friend jogged after him, “Chizuru?”  
  
“I’ll be back, Kawa-chan, honest!” Chizuru smiled lightly before following Kazama.  
  
“Glad Toshi’s not here…” Kawa shook her head as she mused that the girl had strange taste in men, looking at Kondou, “you all right, Kondou-san?”  
  
Kondou took her offered hand of aid and stood, smiling at her, “never better! That was some fight, Yasakawa-kun, you held your own well against not just one but two of those _oni_.” He glanced past her at the dead Kaoru.  
  
Kawa laughed slightly and rubbed her neck, “thank you, Kondou-san, I’m just glad you’re all right. Toshi woulda skinned me alive if I let anything happen to you or Chizuru.” Never mind Souji would never forgive her if she couldn’t protect Kondou. She looked at the named girl’s sibling and wrinkled her nose as she mused, “I’m all for leaving _him_ for bird food, though.”  
  
Kondou minded her tone and chuckled slightly, clapping a hand on her shoulder, “you sounded like Souji for a moment. It’s only right that we bury the boy, though, isn’t it?” He pointed out.  
  
“I love the man, but a few things would have to go wrong before I ever turn into Souji…” Kawa nodded and smiled sheepishly before stepping away to retrieve her short sword from its place in the nearby tree.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Heisuke pouted and griped, “Oi, what about _me?_ ”  
  
“You’re too young still, _bozu_ , never mind that those of us who busted our asses out there earned this,” Kawa remarked with a knowing look, perking up when Souji passed the _sake_ bottle to Saitou instead of her, pouting, “Souji, come on…”  
  
“Ya only deserve two shots after what happened with that Kazama asshole,” Souji defended with a sniff, smiling cheerily at the disgruntled noise that came from her.  
  
Kawa punched him out of reflex and remarked around a clump of rice in her mouth, “if you’re still huffy about _that_ , ya should’ve moved mountains to rescue your damsel, dummy.”  
  
Souji’s brow twitched slightly and he huffed as he shot her a look, “it’d be nice if ya didn’t try to scare the hell outta me when I’m not around.” He mused, earning a look from her.  
  
Grey eyes softening at recognizing the tone in his voice, Kawa smiled for him, “did I mention that I _love_ your haircut?” She offered, seeing his ear twitch.  
  
Seeing her tilt her head cutely, causing his ears to burn, Souji cracked a trademark smirk and bumped her knee with his, “You’re lucky I love ya so much, princess.”  
  
“Ya both changed outfits and shit but the _romantics_ didn’t change one bit,” Shinpachi rolled his eyes nearby.  
  
Brow twitching, Kawa whacked him upside the head and smirked when he winced at her scolding before she snuggled into Souji’s side.  
  
“If you’re that _disgusted_ by it then go out and drag the other two baboons with ya.” Souji had smirked proudly at his lover before looking to the offended brunette with his smirk remaining.  
  
Both Saitou and San’nan-san exchanged patient looks at the banter.  
  
“So Kondou-san’s not here again?” Heisuke wondered if only to change topic.  
  
Sano shrugged and mused as he looked elsewhere, “as the Commander he’s gotta discuss future plans with the big-wigs. There’s a shitload to do, including getting new recruits.”  
  
“Simply gettin’ more men _won’t_ solve the problem, at least if he’s gonna throw their lives away. Ain’t that right, Saitou?” Shinpachi huffed before looking to the named man who chose not to answer.  
  
Kawa frowned slightly and put in for her friend’s sake, “come on, Shinpatsu, let it go. That _was_ Kondou-san’s first time leading a battle against those Imperial assholes, it’s not like things were gonna go swimmingly for him.”  
  
Shinpachi quieted a bit at her defense and mused aloud, “yeah but gettin’ new blood _isn’t_ gonna change things. They can’t fight Rasetsu that move in broad daylight, there’s no way… damn it, why did Kodou-san have to make those beasts?”  
  
“Chizuru,” Heisuke perked up first at seeing the mentioned girl had brought more bottles, causing the others to look to her.  
  
A sad look crossed her pretty face as Chizuru looked down, “I’m sorry, everyone.”  
  
Kawa whacked Shinpachi again, glaring at him when he shot her a sore look.  
  
“Ya got nothing to be sorry for, Chizuru-chan, the battle was tough on all of us.” Souji assured, surprising the other men at being the rare voice of reason, flashing his trademark smirk at the girl who looked his way.  
  
“Yeah, Shinpatsu’s just talking out his ass _like usual_ ,” Kawa agreed and looked at the named captain pointedly.  
  
Chizuru quieted and minded the apologetic looks from the baboon trio before she smiled slightly, nodding, “thank you, Okita-san.”


	25. 4/3 Heart Emotion

Chizuru looked at her companion and smiled at her wanting to come along, “thank you for joining me, Kawa-chan.”  
  
“It’s nothing, just wanted to get out and stretch my legs a bit. ‘Sides, it’s just us girls, so if ya wanna complain about the idiots we live with then I won’t say a word.” Kawa smiled back, albeit cheerily, as they walked the streets of Edo.  
  
Chizuru laughed a little at her suggestion, looking ahead as she was leading the way back to the house she used to live in, “so Hijikata-san made you swear to protect me while he was gone?” She wondered.  
  
Kawa quieted at mention of the man and nodded, “damn-near made me swear in blood. He said he knew I’d do it anyway, because of our friendship, but he’ll be back in a few days, hopefully.” She admitted.  
  
“I’m glad, I was starting to wonder about him,” Chizuru mused more to herself.  
  
Kawa smiled privately at that, perking up when they came up to a quaint house with a wall of overgrown flowers on the left-side of the entrance. She smiled again, fondly, “guess it’s been a while since it’s seen life.” She mused as she helped Chizuru open the stiff front door, following her into the darkened home.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about the dust,” Chizuru chuckled sheepishly when hearing the woman sneeze behind her, making a beeline for the small room that was her father’s study, pulling the door open with some force as it was like the front door.  
  
Both women looked around the room that was void of life, save the spiders in their cobwebs, and the younger looked wistfully at the desk where the man’s things were still in place.  
  
Chizuru frowned softly at the state of her home before looking at her companion when feeling her gently pat her back, smiling a little when brown met grey.  
  
Kawa returned the smile, albeit empathetic, being first to leave the room in favor of going back outside. Once in fresh air, she sighed elatedly and turned a bit to look at the house with a frown.  
  
It was a miracle that Kodou never tried to hurt Chizuru when they lived under the same roof, although he probably wasn’t even thinking of that until he had gotten ahold of the Ochimizu later on. Still, he was dishonorable by all standards for having created the Rasetsu and betraying his own kind… _how could he live with himself after burning so many bridges?_  
  
“Kawa-chan, are you coming?” Chizuru asked, yanking the named woman from her reverie, looking back at her from having started back to their temporary compound.  
  
Kawa shook her head and jogged after her, “sorry, I was just thinking about Toshi, again. He’d be glad that you’re still looking for Kodou-san, I think.” She apologized with a sheepish smile.  
  
Chizuru minded the half-lie, having lived with the woman long enough to sense when she wasn’t being completely honest, and returned the smile as they walked side-by-side. “Do you think he’d blame me, too, for what happened at Kofu Castle?” She wondered quietly.  
  
Perking up at her question, Kawa frowned and lamented, “I’m gonna kick Shinpatsu’s ass when I see him… You’re not at fault, Chizuru. You didn’t know a lick about what your father did, _or_ about Kaoru… and Toshi would think the same.”  
  
“You really think so?” Chizuru asked with all seriousness, stopping to look at her. Brown held grey as the former sought some semblance of hope in the other’s gaze.  
  
Kawa smiled softly at the hope in her friend’s eyes and nodded, “I know him like the back of my hand, and how he wouldn’t jump to conclusions about you. Toshi wouldn’t blame you for that; he’d refuse to, to be honest.” She assured.  
  
Chizuru smiled slowly as her eyes warmed at her friend’s confidence, nodding, walking away before saying as the other came to her left, “thank you, Kawa-chan.”  
  
“We’re friends, it’s no big deal,” Kawa sighed as she hugged her shoulders gently, adding as an afterthought, “but if Toshi makes ya feel guilty _at all_ , I’m kickin’ his grumpy ass for it.”  
  
Both women laughed at that.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“W-wait a second, what do you mean you don’t want me to keep expanding the Rasetsu Unit?” San’nan-san demanded indignantly.  
  
Toshi was unmoving, “I mean what I said, I don’t want to create more of them from here on. Just make do with what you’ve got.”  
  
San’nan-san shook his head at that, “Unacceptable! With both Harada-kun and Nagakura-kun gone, it’s vital that we strengthen our forces…!”  
  
“Enlarging the Rasetsu Unit is the quicker way to strengthen our forces, yeah, but there’s a major flaw with them I wasn’t made aware of until recent… thanks to a reliable source.” Toshi cut in patiently.  
  
“What flaw?” San’nan-san asked with some confusion.  
  
A grim tone hedged his voice as Toshi answered, “the Rasetsu shorten their lives when they use their powers, as the strength comes from their respective life force.”  
  
Kawa perked up at that from her seat near Heisuke and looked between he and her look-a-like before her eyes hardened. _Damn it, Toshi_ …  
  
“… So it doesn’t hurt to avoid usin’ your powers unless it’s completely necessary.” Toshi stated.  
  
San’nan-san scowled and insisted, “that’s more than enough reason for me to continue my research. Fixing that flaw will help now that you yourself have turned into a Rasetsu…”  
  
“We can’t waste more lives just because of your _obsession_.” Kawa put in patiently, causing both vice-commanders to look to her but her eyes were on the bespectacled one, “Toshi did what he had to do because he would’ve died otherwise.”  
  
San’nan-san shifted his scowl to the stubborn woman, “you still don’t comprehend _a thing_ about the Rasetsu, Yasakawa-kun. Hijikata-kun’s life depends…”  
  
“ _His life_ is his own to do with as he sees fit!” Kawa snapped, bristling slightly, “I know enough to know when you lost your humanity you lost your sanity along with it. If you hurt him because of your affinity for that witch’s brew, I won’t hesitate to cut you down as a woman of the Shinsengumi.” She promised with a certain scowl on her pretty face.  
  
“Yasakawa.” Toshi quieted her, earning a wry glance from his ‘ _sister_ ’, looking back to his fellow vice-commander, “I’m ordering this as Vice-Commander: **cease all Rasetsu experimentation**.” At the quiet that settled in the room with some reluctance, he continued, “as for our future steps, Shogun Yoshinobu has confined himself in Kan’ei Temple. We can’t engage in battle here in Edo so being stationed here will be tricky. As such, the Shinsengumi will move to Aizu.”  
  
Heisuke perked up and smirked slightly, “that’s Lord Katamori’s homeland… that might be what the Shinsengumi needs to get back on its feet.”  
  
Toshi smirked as well and stated, “the Lord of Aizu isn’t gonna let us sit on the sidelines; we need to gather up the men and reorganize the troops. Saitou and Souji, you’re both in charge of that.”  
  
Souji griped in comparison to Saitou’s brief nod, “if you’re tryin’ to kill me out of _boredom_ , ya hit the mark, Hijikata-san…”  
  
“Just try to get along with the other children, won’t you?” Kawa elbowed him gently.  
  
“Yeah, all right…” Souji muttered, looking elsewhere with a slight pout that caused her smile to strengthen.  
  
“With the new recruits it’s gonna be difficult camping with Heisuke, San’nan-san and the Rasetsu Unit. Because of that, you’re both to leave tomorrow and take the Utsunomiya route to Aizu.” Toshi quelled a smirk at his ‘ _sister_ ’ calming Souji, looking to the named men and receiving two nods. “That’s all.” He concluded the meeting.  
  
“You know as well as I that _Souji’s_ the only child that’ll be there,” Saitou mused to his friend as they joined the others in leaving the room.  
  
Kawa snickered as the named brunette shot him a look, flicking his ear, “I know, that’s why I’m counting on you to be the responsible party when I can’t be there.” She replied.  
  
“Kawa,” Toshi beckoned then, causing her to look back at him before she broke away from her companions to return to the room. His stern look fell a smidge as he puffed and gave her a mild look, “you could’ve been a little more respectful in the meeting.”  
  
Feeling her brow twitch, Kawa puffed back and folded her arms at her chest, “excuse me for sticking my neck out for you, ya oversized…”  
  
“You could’ve, but I’m glad you _weren’t_.” He cut in patiently, minding her surprised glance as she had looked away, smirking and adding in a quieted voice, “thank you, for defending my honor. It seems your tenacity hasn’t wavered an inch since you were ten.”  
  
She minded that his smirk had shifted to a wry smile and she grinned, “we’re not blood but you’re still my big brother, I’d defend you any day… Unless it’s with your dearest, _then_ you’re on your own.” She lamented the last bit, stepping away to leave.  
  
Ears burning as he caught the last bit, he scowled at her as he drawled sardonically, “I’m _so_ comforted now…”  
  
She giggled and left him, jogging to catch up to Souji.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“Ya sure you don’t wanna break rank and come?” Souji wondered as he walked to meet with Saitou at the gates, stopping to look on her.  
  
Kawa smirked and reached to straighten his coat lapel, letting him take her hands in his, “it’s not like it’s forever, besides, I know you’re coming back to me. I’d have to kill you if you _didn’t_.” She reminded, tone soft, tilting her head and looking up at him from under her brow.  
  
Green held grey and Souji cracked a grin at her threat, ducking a bit to kiss her firmly and heard her inhale between returning the favor, drawing away with reluctance to groan, “yer _definitely_ gorgeous when ya threaten me, princess.”  
  
“Like _you’re_ wonderful when ya remind me how crazy ya are for me,” Kawa sang, prying one hand free to run her fingers through his russet-brown hair before cupping his cheek, giggling softly when he bumped foreheads with her. “Love you.”  
  
Souji’s grin remained at her affection, releasing her hand to pull her into a last hug, kissing her forehead. “Love you too.” He responded gently, eyes soft when she nuzzled his cheek.  
  
Kawa exhaled when he reluctantly let go to leave with Saitou, rubbing her once-bum arm and cracking a grin when Souji gave one last look at her over his shoulder, winking.  
  
Souji’s grin returned as her softened face became burned into his mind, winking back before he looked away to leave their headquarters.


	26. Hell Will Come Before You Grow

“We brought tea!”  
  
Kondou looked up from reading through the book in hand and smiled at both women as the younger had the tea tray in hand. “Oh, Yukimura-kun, Yasakawa-kun, thanks as always.” He greeted.  
  
Kawa looked at the books scattered on the desktop and picked up a copy of ‘Kiyomasa-ki’, “pouring over fairy tales again, Kondou-san?” She wondered with a slight smile, remembering she had found him reading said books once.  
  
“Ah-huh, I’ve read through them so many times that I’ve memorized them,” Kondou chuckled sheepishly and accepted the book back when she returned it. “When I was a kid I thought, ‘someday I’ll be a great general like Kanseiteikun and fight for someone other than myself’… but dreams alone don’t make that happen. Suppose it took a bit too long for me to realize that.” He dropped his gaze at the reality of things.  
  
The women shared a brief look before the older commented with a gentle tone, “but you’re gonna be remembered one day, Kondou-san, for getting the Shinsengumi so far, for being the great Commander Kondou.”  
  
Kondou paused at that before he chuckled, “ _'Great Commander_ ’, huh? Your confidence has only improved since you were a girl, Yasakawa-kun.”  
  
Kawa beamed as Chizuru also chuckled at that.  
  
“Kondou-san, are you up there?” Toshi’s voice came from the stairs before he and Shimada zipped up to the loft, the mentioned vice-commander being first to regard the trio.  
  
“What’s wrong, Toshi?” Kondou asked with concern as he and the girls distinctly felt that something was up.  
  
“Prepare to leave, now, the enemy has us surrounded.” Toshi stated grimly.  
  
Both Shimada and Kawa broke away to look out the window, regarding the batch of enemy troops circling the building’s perimeter.  
  
“Sunnuvabitch…” Kawa grumbled as she noted that the soldiers below were Satcho instead of Rasetsu.  
  
Shimada pointed out, “There’s two or three hundred of them, I came in through the back so they wouldn’t notice me.”  
  
“We could handle them if there weren’t so many, and we don’t have enough time to wait for Saitou and Souji to return,” Toshi mused before looking to the other man and instructing, “I’ll manage things here, Shimada; take Kondou-san and the girls and get outta here.”  
  
“But there’s too many of them, even for you,” Chizuru piped up.  
  
Kawa agreed with a scowl, “never mind that it’s suicidal for you to go out in broad daylight. You can’t use your powers, Toshi.”  
  
“We’ll never know until I try…” Toshi huffed as he began to leave.  
  
Shimada grabbed his shoulder then, “hang on, those troops were carrying rifles.”  
  
Kondou straightened before Toshi could rebut and stated at large, “there’s no need for you to go, Toshi… I’ll go to the enemy camp.”  
  
Kawa gaped slightly at how calm he looked about it, “K-Kondou-san…”  
  
“The hell’re you talking about, Kondou-san? You’d be going to your death!” Toshi exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Nodding in understanding, Kondou said, “I won’t tell them I’m Kondou of the Shinsengumi, I’ll just tell them that we’re a pacification unit sent by the Shogun’s vassal. That’ll give you lot time to escape.”  
  
“They won’t believe you, Kondou-san,” Kawa countered, scowling between he and her look-a-like.  
  
“If they do, by some miracle, I’m still a daimyo. It won’t be easy for them to kill me…” Kondou reasoned.  
  
Toshi cut in sharply, “those bastards don’t give a shit about titles bestowed by the old Bakufu; it’d be better if I bought us time, and anyway, I won’t die so long as they don’t pierce my heart.”  
  
Kondou stated, “it’s unacceptable, Toshi; I’m going to draw their attention no matter what you say.” Hazel met violet before the former dropped his gaze, “I’ve made up my mind, Toshi.”  
  
Toshi was unmoving, “cut the crap, what’ll happen if we lose our leader? I’ll see to it you escape even if I’ve gotta _drag_ you out… your body doesn’t belong to just you anymore, Kondou Isami…!”  
  
“ **Then this is an order**!” Kondou ordered sternly, reminding them for a moment that he was still the Commander of the Shinsengumi, continuing, “Vice-Commander Hijikata, take all the soldiers stationed here and join up with the Ichikawa Army.”  
  
Toshi’s agape mouth closed into a thin line even though his eyes were still sharp, “… you’re _ordering me_ , now? What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He demanded in a quieted voice, looking down ashamedly.  
  
“The Commander’s orders are absolute, aren’t they?” Kondou’s face softened albeit sadly this time, asking, “or are you _different_ as you’ve made others turn into Rasetsu or disembowel themselves over this?” He looked away to the other man, “Shimada-kun, please escape together with Toshi. My staying behind will be in vain if you wait too long.”  
  
Shimada nodded at his order and looked to the named vice-commander, “ _fukuchou_ , let’s go.”  
  
Kondou minded that his old friend remained where he was even though his shoulders shook a little, adopting his trademark smile, “let me be at peace, Toshi. You’ve run this way and that trying to raise my fame, and you even turned into a Rasetsu… it’s painful to see you like this.”  
  
“Toshi,” Kawa murmured as she tugged on his coat sleeve, some part of her hoping he would come up with a half-sarcastic half-serious remark and brush it off only to dwell on the issue later on when noone was around like he always did.  
  
The majority of her loathed what was going on, how fate had sucker-punched her good... how they were going to lose the man she respected and considered like a father since she was ten.  
  
“ _I’ve_ been making you suffer…? I wanted to become a great samurai and serve our country, I thought you and I would rejoice together in the end…” Toshi mused quietly, a look of pain crossing his face that she hated on sight. He gave a sharp inhale then and looked to his old friend, “you ordered that as Commander, didn’t you?” He asked.  
  
Kondou smiled, albeit small, nodding, “Right. I’m sorry, Toshi, for dragging you down.”  
  
Toshi exhaled in the same sharp way, albeit wearily at the end, looking to Shimada, “Shimada, tell the men that we have to secure an escape route.” He earned a nod before the named investigator went as told, looking to the women and kicking himself for the sad look on their faces, “wait here for me, girls.”  
  
Chizuru nodded first, “got it.”  
  
Kawa held his stare with hers, squeezing his wrist gently, before she let him run after Shimada downstairs. Hands balling into fists at her sides, she exhaled and moved to look out the window past the wood around their hideout as she thought of Saitou and Souji.  
  
_He's going to kill me for this_ , she thought.  
  
“… please take this, Yukimura-kun.” Kondou’s voice drew her back to the loft as he deposited a pouch of money into the girl’s smaller hands. “Money for you to flee, as an expression of how I feel since I didn’t ever help you out. Please take it and leave as soon as you can… both of you. There’s still time for you to get moving, I’ll just tell Toshi…”  
  
“We’re **not** leaving you, Kondou-san! You’ve got to escape with us… we all want you to.” Chizuru shook her head stubbornly.  
  
Kondou shook his head in return and reasoned, “If I say I will, then Toshi will turn into a Rasetsu and risk his life fighting hundreds of soldiers. The more of his powers he uses, the shorter his life is, right?”  
  
Kawa smiled ruefully, “I knew you were listening, that day… Kondou-san, you can’t do this. You can’t do this to _Souji_ …”  
  
“I know, Yasakawa-kun. I **also** know you won’t hesitate to help Toshi if he has to fight as a Rasetsu; you’d refuse to let either of them die while you could still fight.” Kondou interrupted gently, watching her eyes widen somewhat, placing a hand on her shoulder, “I’m glad to have met a brave girl like you and seen you grow up… I’m especially glad to see Souji happy with you. You must **live** , Yasakawa-kun, for both Toshi and Souji. Please tell him that I’m sorry.”  
  
He lowered his hand and cracking his trademark kind smile.  
  
Tears that had welled in her eyes slowly fell down her cheeks as Kawa sniffed and nodded curtly, mustering the backbone she had grown in the last several years, “ _Hai!_ ”  
  
Kondou regarded both girls, the only women strong enough to be in the Shinsengumi as long as they had, with his smile lingering albeit with some force as he requested, “Yukimura-kun, Yasakawa-kun, please take care of Toshi!”  
  
Chizuru cleared her throat as her own eyes were puffy with withheld tears and she replied for the both of them, “We will!”

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“ _Bastards, stop or we’ll fire at you!_ ”  
  
Both women perked up when their leader gave a battle cry as he rushed at the throng of soldiers. The older of the two winced when gunshots started going off from the incline he had sprinted up, hand at her katana’s handle trembling in rage. She exhaled wearily before starting up the incline, “stay here.”  
  
“Kawa-chan, don’t!” Chizuru pleaded, grabbing her wrist.  
  
“ **Chizuru!** ” Kawa snapped her name, grey eyes like steel as she looked at her friend, “don’t follow me… That’s an order.” She looked away as she shook her wrist free before rushing after the transformed _oni_.  
  
“ _Fire!_ ” One soldier cried as the next volley went off before being gutted from behind, dropping to reveal the younger Hijikata.  
  
Toshi perked up at seeing her disposing of the nearest gunmen and looked away to do the same to another two, hearing her back into him. “Dumbass, you should’ve stayed behind!” He snapped angrily.  
  
“Pot callin’ the kettle black, jerk-face,” Kawa chuckled with a cold smirk on her lips, adding, “you’re not the only one who’s _pissed off!_ ”  
  
She gave a snarl as she threw herself into another four soldiers’ pack, beheading and gutting two before dodging the third’s hasty shot for her ribs. She kicked the third soldier away with force before wincing when the fourth’s shot whizzed past her left arm and grazed it, grey eyes burning as she rushed him and propelled herself into the air via using his throat as a leg-up, katana swinging down to slay the third one that had charged at her to avenge his comrades.  
  
“Ya picked the wrong day to piss me off, you honorless cowards!” She drawled with her cold smirk lingering, flicking blood from her blade only to rush into the fray.  
  
Between both Hijikata ‘ _siblings_ ’ the Satcho host lay scattered around the ruined small field what felt like hours later.  
  
Stabbing her blade into the ground, Kawa wiped sweat from her brow and sighed tiredly. She had earned several more cuts and plenty bruises, winded from cutting down their enemy thanks to a potent combination of rage and adrenaline, but she was able to move at the end of it all so she took heart in that.  
  
She looked up at the setting sun as its struggle with night made the sky look rosy orange, inhaling and closing her eyes as she thought of Souji.  
  
“You’re a hell of a woman, y’know that?” Toshi puffed, causing her eyes to open and look at him, looking at the sunset as she had been doing.  
  
Kawa’s eyes softened a bit and she stepped up to his right. “Living with _you_ has its side-effects…” She thought of Souji again, and Kondou, her voice starting to crack in places as she asked softly, “do you think he’ll hate me for what happened?”  
  
Toshi caught the emotion-lump trying to take over her voice and he sighed shortly to wrap his arm around her shoulders, “if he’s as crazy about you as you are him, I doubt it… But I’ll _finally_ have the chance to beat the shit outta him if he makes you cry.” He smiled when she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
“Like you didn’t try _enough_ times when we were kids…” Kawa gave a weak chuckle, eyes closed as she took heart that he was still standing, giving a sniff.  
  
“Chizuru and I tried to get him to leave, y’know, but Kondou-san, he… he ordered the both of us to stay with you. He p-prolly figured between two women we could keep you alive, to lead the Shinsengumi…” Her closed eyes screwed shut until she saw stars as the tears succeeded and she tried to quell a sob, leaning into his chest when he shifted to hold tight to her.  
  
Toshi clung to her and buried his face in her hair as they both grieved while the sun slowly died beyond their reach.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“Don’t be an idiot, Kawa!” Shinpachi grabbed her wrist to keep her from rushing into the burning castle.  
  
Kawa glared up at him, “I’m not bein’ an idiot, and I sure as hell ain’t a damsel, Shinpachi!”  
  
She yanked her wrist free to sprint ahead of him into the building at top speed. She hopped over the felled bodies in her way as she rushed inside, coughing at the smoke that billowed and made her eyes burn, covering her mouth with a hand.  
  
“ **Toshi**!” She called for him, covering her mouth with a stray handkerchief she had pulled from her sash as she ran through the hallways before reaching one room with the door ajar.  
  
Grey eyes tight in a scowl, she backed up when seeing the bright flames that almost burned her when she found the lit door before she sprinted forward and hopped over the flames eating the wood of the threshold to land rather clumsily inside.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, she lowered the handkerchief to call, “ **Toshi**!”  
  
Thanks to the thicker smoke she blearily saw the pile of burning wood in the middle of the room before nearly tripping over something when crossing from one side of the room to the other. She looked down at seeing an arm and perked up to see the arm belonged to her ‘ _brother’_.  
  
“Toshi!” She barked in relief, dropping to her knees to help him up, looking at his unconscious face as crimson freely dripped from fresh sword wounds on his chest and shoulder. “Toshi, wake up!” She ordered, worry making her voice sharp, releasing him of one hand only to slap his cheek to wake him.  
  
Wincing at the slap, Toshi’s violet eyes cracked open and found her worried gaze. “K-Kawa,” he groaned her name before coughing as the smoke filled his throat, accepting her handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose.  
  
“ **Kawa, Hijikata-san**!” Shinpachi yelled their names before rushing into the room with Shimada not far behind, both men doubling to help their commander to his feet as all four of them retreated from the burning room until they were safely outside.  
  
A round of coughing came from the odd quartet before the resident _oni_ flinched at remembering his wounds and then perked up when his ‘ _sister_ ’ threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
“You’re a real dumbass, scarin’ the shit outta me like that,” Kawa scolded before letting go to glare at him.  
  
Toshi gave one last cough before returning the glare, “not now, Yasakawa…”  
  
Shinpachi and Shimada shared a look at the ‘ _siblings_ ’ before the former hoisted their leader onto his shoulder, “you’re **both** bein’ dumbasses for being so damn reckless, if ya ask me.” Shinpachi mused as they started back to camp.  
  
Shimada smiled innocently when Kawa shot them both a look, ushering her after the brunette’s lead.


	27. Titus

Hearing an ink stick being grounded made her open an eye to first spot the amber glow from the far end of the room.   
  
Slowly opening both eyes, she looked from the light to focus on a familiar face sitting up with his folding desk and a letter being written occupying his undivided attention.  
  
“You’ve got a death wish.” She grumbled before yawning and sitting up from her post by the door.  
  
Toshi looked at his guard and or nurse when hearing her jab, smirking wryly before looking down at his letter and continuing to write, “ _now_ who’s the pot?” He remarked.  
  
Kawa ran a hand through her hair before rubbing her eyes and huffing as she wondered, “How long was I out?”  
  
“A few hours, at least,” he answered calmly, glancing over at her again at minding the light bags, “but those lines on your face say you needed the rest.” He added more to himself.  
  
She pouted from rubbing her neck gingerly, looking down at the thick blanket she’d been given and she exhaled. “Lay off for once, you’ve got _zero_ room to talk considering you barely survived.” She chided.  
  
Toshi shook his head with a quiet chuckle as he heard her shuffle to sit at his side. “Souji woulda skinned me alive if he’d seen you run into a burning castle just to save my ass.” He muttered.  
  
Kawa quieted at mention of her cat samurai and she giggled softly, “and then killed me for risking my neck.” She sobered and stifled a yawn, asking for curiosity’s sake, “so who’d you squabble with **this** time? Those injuries only stopped bleeding once Chizuru and I stitched you back up.”  
  
“Kazama.” Toshi replied quietly, earning a surprised look, violet eyes hard as he explained, “he used some fancy blade called the _Doji-giri Yasutsuna_ , a sword meant for slaying devils. Works a little too well on Rasetsu.”  
  
Grey eyes tightening at the news, Kawa sniffed. “He must be scared of you if he’s using a double-edged blade of that caliber… he’s _right_ to be fearful, though, considerin’ you can be pretty scary when you’re pissed.” She mused.  
  
He smirked wryly, glancing at her as he added, “thank you for being reckless, even though if I were in tip-top shape I’d clock you myself for it.”  
  
“Cute, but I’ve got as thick a skull as _you_ do, dummy,” she remarked gently, smirking back albeit with a soft face.  
  
Both ‘ _siblings_ ’ looked to the door that opened then for Chizuru to enter with a thick brown haori on hand.  
  
Blinking once at seeing them both awake, Chizuru looked namely to the older, “Hijikata-san, you nearly died, you should be asleep!” She scolded as she stepped up to them.  
  
Toshi huffed and brushed off her worrying, “who ‘ _nearly died’?_ My injuries weren’t that bad.”  
  
“At any rate you should put this on, you’ll get sick otherwise,” Chizuru huffed back, having none of his bravado, putting the haori on his shoulders.  
  
Kawa coughed to cover up a giggle at his slight pout, sitting back on her rear with her arms folded. “I might’ve forgotten to mention that it’s been two weeks that you’ve been bedridden. She’s got a right to fret over your stubborn ass.” She stated lightly.  
  
Toshi grumped at being outnumbered, looking at the younger woman who tried to stifle a giggle at his defeat, his pout returning, “not you too, Chizuru…”  
  
Chizuru smiled sheepishly at being caught, clearing her throat and ignoring the look he gave her as it was at his expense, “please go back to bed once you’ve finished your paperwork, too. Don’t think you can work behind my back, though, given Kawa-chan and I have been making sure you don’t overexert yourself again. We’re both going to keep an eye on you, Hijikata-san.”  
  
Toshi quieted at her warning as she sat next to his ‘ _sister_ ’ and he exhaled shortly, “I’m sorry to have put you out, both of you.” He apologized.  
  
Kawa recovered first between them and she shrugged, “I’m used to it at this point, but I’ll take the apology.” She looked at the quieted girl at her side and elbowed her gently as she wondered, “what’s up with _you_ , though, actin’ tough around a scary _oni_ like Toshi? That backbone must be made of steel, Chizuru.”  
  
Chizuru’s warmed cheeks burned a smidge when minding the woman’s playful smile, and she dropped her gaze out of habit, “U-um, well…”  
  
“ _Fukuchou!_ ” The door opened then, causing the younger woman to jump, as Shimada poked his head in and entered the room with Otori Keisuke, a brunette in a green Western suit, at his heels.  
  
Kawa cleared her throat to ward off a giggle and gently patted her friend’s back, looking at the two, “it’s nice to see you again, Otori-kun.” She greeted the younger man.  
  
“Always a pleasure, Yasakawa-kun,” Otori chuckled politely before looking to her look-a-like, “Hijikata-kun, are you sure you should be up?” He asked.  
  
Toshi shrugged, “I’m alright, thanks to them.” He nodded slightly to the two women.  
  
Shimada sighed in relief, “I’m glad, I feared the worst.”  
  
Otori looked to the patient as both he and Shimada sat at the man’s right and started, “Hijikata-kun, the way you fought at Utsunomiya was just like an _oni_ god; the morale of the men has sky-rocketed and they’re all singing praises about you.” His awed expression faltered to change to one of business as he continued, “but the way you fought as a Commander was an absolute disaster, and most problematic to boot!”  
  
Kawa perked up at his tone, “u-um, Otori-kun, don’t be so harsh. My brother is still recuperating, after all…” She tried to reason, concerned moreso for him than for the mentioned _oni_.  
  
“Yasakawa-kun, please let me speak my mind!” Otori interrupted, green eyes stubborn as he looked to her ‘ _brother_ ’ and stated, “understand, Hijikata-kun, that the advisor is the leader. If the leader dies, we can’t continue to fight even if his subordinates survive him.” He quieted somewhat when catching the unfamiliar melancholy in the named man’s eyes, frowning and stating stubbornly, “what’s so funny, Hijikata-kun? I’m serious about this! I-I don’t care what you say or how you threaten me, I won’t back down!”  
  
Kawa gaped at his boldness before calming as she smiled wryly and thought, _you’ve got guts, Otori Keisuke_.  
  
“I understand, Otori-san, I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.” Toshi apologized quietly before looking to Shimada. “You’re the one who carried me here too, aren’t you, Shimada? Sorry.” He added.  
  
“ **I** helped too, y’know!” Shinpachi piped up as he poked his head in, causing the party to look at his smirking face.  
  
Chizuru smiled at his entrance, “Nagakura-san.”  
  
Shinpachi winked at her before shuffling to plonk down next to Shimada, “ya look okay to me, guess I shouldn’t have worried about you.” He huffed.  
  
Toshi rolled his eyes and retorted calmly, “I haven’t dropped far enough for **you** to fret over me.”  
  
“You’re the same as ever, Hijikata-san,” Shinpachi chuckled, causing Toshi, Chizuru and Shimada to laugh with him.  
  
Kawa smiled fondly at the odd pack as she thought of the old days when they weren’t even the Shinsengumi and were only worried about grappling for a name for their pack of friends and about keeping whichever recruits came their way...  
  
_You probably miss those days too, don’t you, Kondou-san?_

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Hearing his back hit the tree made her flinch.  
  
“ _Why’d you let Kondou-san die!?_ ” He demanded angrily, causing her heart to ache at hearing how distraught he was, “say something!” He shouted.  
  
Hands having balled into fists at her sides as she inhaled, she exhaled and strode into the scene to break them apart. She jammed her elbow into the younger man’s chest before shifting to stand as a blockade between him and her injured companion. “ _Enough_ , Souji. Toshi’s still recuperating, so I’d appreciate if you didn’t try to beat the hell outta him yet.” She ordered, folding her arms at her chest.  
  
“K-Kawa…” He faltered at having her there, some part of him glad she was alive although the rest of him was still reeling. He surprised her when he grabbed her arms, green eyes like jade as he turned his questions to her, “you coulda stopped him, Kawa, you were with him the whole damn time! Why’d you leave Kondou-san to die?” He asked as his voice was as hard as the look on his face.  
  
Kawa looked away in shame as the somewhat-dull pain from that day resurfaced at hearing the slight catch in his throat, feeling tears sting at the bottoms of her eyes, before looking up at him.   
  
“I didn’t _leave him_ for anything, Souji, believe me. I just… We tried to get him to budge, Toshi and I _both_ tried, but he refused! H-he… he said to tell you that he was sorry, Souji. I-I knew you’d be furious, furious that I couldn’t protect Kondou-san, and I hate myself for f-failing you!” She exclaimed, closing her eyes tight against the image of his saddened green stare as the tears started to fall.  
  
Souji swallowed hard on the lump of tears that caught in his throat, shoving aside his grief for one moment as he mentally kicked himself for her tears.  
  
“ _Shit_.” He hissed between his teeth, tugging her closer to nearly crush her to his chest, fingers knotting in her black hair as he buried his face in her neck and groaned in spite of his pain at having her in his arms.  
  
Toshi smiled faintly at the lovers even as he hoped Souji would come around; it didn’t matter how long it took, in his opinion, so long as he stayed for Kawa’s sake.  
  
“Are you okay, now?” Kawa asked quietly after the tears had subsided, lifting her head to look up at him.  
  
Souji exhaled rather shakily as he noted the hope in her softened grey eyes, releasing her waist to trace his fingers along her right cheek. “I will be… I’m just glad you’re safe, princess. I… I’d ask if ya wanted to run away together, like we once talked about, but that don’t seem like an option.”   
  
He cracked a soft smirk, seeing her eyes warm at the memory, before he broke stares with reluctance to regard her look-a-like with a stoic furrow of his brow as he stated, “I can’t forgive what happened, but I ain’t gonna leave. I’m not stickin’ around for _you_ anymore, ya dick, but for the Shinsengumi that he died for… _and_ for Kawa.”  
  
“Okita-san,” Chizuru began quietly as she had come closer to them, smiling wryly when he gave the named woman’s back a squeeze as both women took heart that he was staying.  
  
Toshi quieted, eyes melancholic at mention of Kondou, and he nodded slightly. “I understand, Souji… thank you for not leaving. I promised her I’d beat the hell outta you if you did.” He mused the last bit with a glance at her.  
  
Souji sniffed at that, “after the shit ya put us through I ain’t gonna abandon her.” He retorted stubbornly, catching the exasperated glance she shot him and he sighed, “c’mon, ya look exhausted.” He took her hand and led her away to get some sleep.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Feeling that the space at her side was empty as a slight chill crept into the room, Kawa sat up and looked to see him seated on the walkway in his robe. She ran a hand through her hair before straightening and pulling her own robe on to fasten it at her waist, shuffling to sit with him in the dark.  
  
The night was quiet, she recognized, perhaps because they were at a standstill for however long it would last.  
  
“Do you hate me?” She asked, voice soft as she half-feared the dark would come alive if she spoke any louder.  
  
He glanced at her when hearing the outlandish question, disliking the sad glint in her eyes as he had disliked it for years, looking out at the green as he returned, “For what? It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“Basically for being a dumbass.” She shrugged.  
  
Souji cracked a smirk at that, rubbing his neck and the healing bite-marks there, “I’m moreso unhappy with the fact that ya acted like a dumbass _without_ me.”  
  
Kawa smiled softly and nudged him, “Souji…”  
  
He exhaled and looked at her, pride swelling in his chest at the noticeable hickey on her throat, “I don’t hate ya, Kawa… hell, I’ve loved you since we were thirteen. You’re the only woman I’ve killed for, and I’d sooner split my gut open than leave ya.”  
  
“Don’t bother doin’ that because I’d kill you _beforehand_ , dummy,” she chided with a sniff, looking up at him with a cocked brow.  
  
Souji hummed softly at his scolding and smirked at her, “I’d _happily_ die at the hand of the She-Wolf of the Shinsengumi.”  
  
Kawa shook her head with a low chuckle, exhaling softly, “I know ya would, but I love you too much for that… gods know I need you to stay sane.”  
  
“On that topic, nearly forgot,” Souji perked up and reached into his robe’s pocket, withdrawing a pendant on a silver chain, seeing her gape a little, “I picked it up in Osaka 'cuz it reminded me of you.” He smirked at the soft light in her grey eyes and reached to help her put it on.  
  
Kawa drew away once he helped her fasten it, looking at the pendant to find it was a jade dagger, letting the charm drop to come shy of her cleavage. “It’s beautiful, Souji…” She leaned in to kiss him and smiled when he reciprocated happily.  
  
“Maybe I should buy ya jewelry more often,” Souji mused with a chuckle, drawing away to stroke her cheek, smirking when she leaned her weight onto him and he returned the favor.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“Good thing he’s asleep, ne, considerin’ he’d clock you for this.”  
  
Toshi’s wounds were taking longer than expected to recover from, and they had had to take shelter in an inn a few days ago.  
  
Trouble seemed a stigma for their pack, though, as Souji had caught wind of a band of ronin talking amongst themselves in town about offing the newly-instated Commander of the Shinsengumi. With Saitou and Shimada gone to help Lord Katamori, it was just Souji, Kawa, and Chizuru left to guard their recovering _oni_.  
  
As they were the only swordsmen available, the couple had snuck out of the inn to see to the threat before it could even reach Toshi.  
  
“I’d rather he **not** know about this, honestly… he’s got enough on his plate.” She mused as they had taken one of the lesser-used forest paths to follow the ronin they had spotted near a shrine earlier.  
  
He sniffed at her knee-jerk concern for her ‘ _brother_ ’, minding the hints of moonlight that winked off the dagger of her pendant, the beginning smirk faltering when they had found the ronin and they both ducked behind a thick tree. He poked his head out for a moment to mind there were about a dozen of them.  
  
She minded the tension in his jaw when he ducked back behind their tree, kissing him firmly for luck, drawing back as grey and green locked with mutual resolve.  
  
“Let’s go,” the head of the ronin pack urged his friends, receiving a round of nods before they started down from their rendezvous near a grave marker, dowsing the lanterns they had used out of a need for secrecy.  
  
“Road’s closed, ladies!” She called as the pack were only yards from the trees’ entrance, stepping out first from their shelter with her arms crossed at her chest.  
  
“You lot wouldn’t happen to be lookin’ for trouble, wouldja?” He asked lightly as he shortly joined her in the open with a hand on his katana’s hilt.  
  
The head of the pack, a balding man donned with a straw hat, stepped to the front and regarded the stony-faced couple before he scoffed, “I dunno who the hell you two _think_ you are, but we’re not gonna turn tail and run from some whore and her boyfriend playin’ samurai.” He stated as his hand had lowered to his respective katana.  
  
“It’d be the first smart thing ya ever did in yer miserable life,” Souji drawled as one of his throwing knives was in his free hand, sharing a brief glance with his princess.  
  
“Tch, sunnuvabitch, you’ll regret that…!” The leader growled before clamming up when the thin knife flew to find its mark in his throat. His men gawked when he fell backward and hit the ground with a muffled ‘ _thud_ ’.  
  
Kawa drew her sword and hummed, “the rest of you piss-poor dogs should know the names of your friend’s murderers: **Okita Souji, first squad captain of the Shinsengumi, and Hijikata Yasakawa, the She-Wolf of the Shinsengumi**!”  
  
“A-avenge our sensei!” One of the other men stammered angrily.  
  
“ _Get them!_ ” Another added.  
  
Souji hummed and tilted his head a bit when the rest of the pack rushed them, “that’s cute, they’re comin’ to us.” He drew his own sword before meeting their charge.  
  
Kawa gave a low chuckle at his sass as she followed only to barrel into the first ronin that met her, blade ramming into his chest before she drew it back to free her short sword from its scabbard and behead another.  
  
The sun was starting to peek from behind the nearby mountain ridges when the last of the ronin fell.  
  
Panting a little, Souji looked at the rising sun and winced slightly as he wiped dirt from his cheek, lowering his hand to see smudged blood from the new cut. “Shit, guess helpin’ Hajime-kun train our men made me kinda rusty…” he grumbled, looking at her as she tossed a handkerchief his way and he caught it with ease.  
  
Kawa smiled wryly at his complaining and removed her discarded short sword from its place in one of the men’s foreheads, flicking blood from the blade to return it to its scabbard. “Glad he chose to be the proactive one regarding my absence,” she mused.  
  
Souji shot a pout in her direction, the look faltering when he made her laugh.  
  
He smiled wryly in defeat and noted that even with scrapes and cuts earned from their battle she was beautiful, even moreso when they were neck-deep in a scuffle and her grey eyes looked like hard steel… “Ya wanna marry me?” He heard himself ask, blinking once at the question, watching her perk up at that.  
  
“S-Souji…” Kawa began, cheeks turning rosy at the idea, clearing her throat and looking at the sky that was beginning to turn blue. “You’re joking, y-you never pulled that one, even when we were kids…” She tried to excuse him even though the thought of marrying him had latched itself to the fore of her mind and she cursed it for a moment.  
  
“I’m dead serious, princess.” Souji quieted her, finding the darkened pink staining her cheeks made her look cute, cracking a smile, “yer a warrior to the core, and you’ve got a big enough heart to worry over me and that dumbass _oni_ , and… and you’re stubborn enough to make me stay when I could’ve made ya run away with me.”  
  
Kawa felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes as she heard him amble up to her, smiling fondly even though he had defeated her single-handedly.  
  
She exhaled and looked at him at last, face soft, as grey became ensnared by green. “You moronic cat samurai… ya really wanna marry me, don’t you?” She wondered softly, closing her eyes when he cupped her cheek and smiling in the same manner at his gentle touch.  
  
“Only because you’re crazy for me, dummy,” Souji mused knowingly, letting her keep his hand and tilting his head when her eyes opened to look up at him from under her brow.  
  
Kawa nodded along before agreeing, “then I will. Just because you can’t function without me, even for _one second_ of your life…”  
  
She was silenced when his lips crushed hers in a kiss, and she cracked a grin before reciprocating happily as her hands lifted to curl fingers in his brown hair, softly moaning his name when he drew away a little to let her hold tight to him.


	28. A Sweet Melody

Heisuke frowned and wondered at large, “y’think they’ll go to Sendai or Aizu?”  
  
“Aizu no doubt,” the voice of their Commander huffed as he was first into the meeting room, surprising the four men, plonking down across from the younger captain as the former added, “gods know those Choshu dogs despise Aizu.”  
  
“Yeah but they despise anyone who don’t agree with their radical ways,” their She-Wolf pointed out after filing into the room after him, sitting next to her ‘ _brother_ ’ with Souji and Chizuru at her left.  
  
Saitou smirked ruefully at her comment and looked to their Commander, “your wounds have patched up, then?”  
  
Toshi nodded and replied with a slight smile, “yeah, sorry to have worried you lot.”  
  
“And here I got to take a break while you weren’t around,” Heisuke sighed airily as he folded his arms behind his head, throwing a sheepish smirk at Toshi.  
  
Souji rolled his eyes and picked with a trademark smirk, “knowin’ you, _bozu_ , ya were whining about it.”  
  
San’nan-san smiled wryly at the younger captain’s sore look shot at the older captain, pointing out, “regardless this bodes well. The men’s morale will increase at seeing you back, Hijikata-kun, given you’re our pillar of support.”  
  
Toshi returned the smile before looking to the quieter captain, “Saitou, sorry about making you stand in my stead.”  
  
Saitou shrugged at that and replied, “it wasn’t much trouble.”  
  
Kawa looked at her friend with a wry smirk and lamented, “better you than me _or_ Souji. You’ve been patient with Aizu, and that’s nothing small.”  
  
“That much is true, considering _your_ impulsive habits,” Saitou huffed calmly, a smirk crossing his lips at seeing her perk up.  
  
Kawa pouted and folded her arms at her chest as she sniffed, “I’ve honestly _no_ idea what you’re going on about.”  
  
Souji snickered at her side, grinning cheerily when his princess gave him a death glare as their friends chuckled.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


In comparison to their Commander, Otori was calm, “it’s only a matter of time before Aizu falls, regardless if we continue fighting. I’ve heard that the former Bakufu navy, which centers around Enomoto-san, has left Edo and is sailing to the north. I believe that we should fall back to Sendai, get reinforcements, and bide our time.” He explained.  
  
“We’re abandoning the Aizu Clan?” Toshi demanded, earning a glance from Saitou, placing his hands on the tabletop separating he and Otori as he continued, “did Lord Katamori approve of this?”  
  
A grim look crossed Otori’s face as he answered, “it was **his** plan to begin with. Lord Katamori plans to stay in Aizu and fight to the last man.”  
  
“Then we’ve got enough grounds to fight alongside him!” Toshi stated.  
  
“Lord Katamori has decided to share the fate of the Aizu Domain along with his warrior pride. We will pass along his warrior spirit and pride and strive to make a comeback! **This is an order as Governor-General**.” Otori quieted him when the older man started to retort, adding on a sad note, “gather your men post-haste and retreat to Sendai.” He earned a reluctant nod before he left the tent to dismiss the meeting.  
  
Toshi slammed a fist onto the tabletop, “dammit, this is a repeat of what happened to Kondou-san…!”  
  
Souji winced at the reminder, looking at his other half when she squeezed his hand.  
  
“Lord Katamori has a better chance to live, if he’s even given _that_ , Toshi. We can’t discount him now, despite the odds.” Kawa reasoned in an attempt to comfort him, cracking a slight smile when her grey was caught by his violet.  
  
Toshi acknowledged her effort and nodded slightly in return as the quiet around them started to fill the air of the tent.  
  
“ **I’ll** stay behind.” Saitou was the one to break the quiet, earning a unanimous surprised look from his companions. “As Otori-san put it, it’s only a matter of time before the Aizu Clan falls… but they’ve protected us until now. As they’re fighting like warriors to the end, I as a warrior also want to put my heart into helping them.” He looked to their oni’s shocked gaze and requested, “Hijikata-san, please go to Sendai.”  
  
“Yer not serious, Hajime-kun…” Souji began quietly at his far left. Minding the resolve his friend held as their stares met, he quieted and exhaled before musing with a sore line on his lips, “then take as many of those assholes down as ya can, and _maybe_ I’ll forgive you for havin’ so much fun without me.”  
  
Kawa smiled fondly at him before huffing and pointing out, “that’s a slim _maybe_ comin’ from him. You’re part of the family no matter where you are, Saitou-kun… just don’t die out there. It’d be a pain to be the only remaining lefty swordsman after all this is said and done.” Her grey eyes were soft and sad at the same time as she looked to her friend.  
  
Saitou minded the odd pair’s differential ways of accepting his decision, looking elsewhere with a quiet huff before he nodded along. “That just means I can’t die, then, given someone has to be the voice of reason between the three of us.” He mused wryly.  
  
“ _Now_ you’re gettin’ it,” Souji huffed back, smirking in the same manner.  
  
Kawa smiled between them, the two sharpest men in their pack of friends she had come to love, patting them both on the back from her place at Saitou’s left.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


His brow twitched at being under her stare, and he puffed before looking up at her. “Now what?” He demanded.  
  
She nodded along at her musings and sat back on her rear from having peered at his pensive face, huffing, “okay good, glad you’re still there… thought you’d gone off to your own world, again.” She said thoughtfully.  
  
Toshi deadpanned at her assumption and sniffed as he looked elsewhere for a moment before asking for curiosity’s sake, “and what world would that _be_ , exactly?”  
  
“ _Oni_ -land, the only place idiots such as yourself would obviously vacation to.” Souji supplied calmly as he had poked his head in from the back-hall.  
  
Kawa snickered at the sore look on the mentioned man’s handsome face as the brunette padded into the room to sit at her right. “You do need a vacation, if ya think about it.” She shrugged.  
  
Toshi scowled between the couple before huffing as he demanded, “is that anywhere near Nanoka? I heard there was a skirmish one night at the border of that town, just before dawn, where two supposed members of the Shinsengumi slew a pack of ronin twelve strong. It was a sight to behold, according to the rumors, as the pair seemed to be there to protect the town.”   
  
His sore look had changed to an expectant sort considering the dubbed couple had stiffened simultaneously at his story.  
  
“U-um, that’s coincidental, considerin’ we were at the inn with you the whole time. Must be some of those impostor creeps we ran into, years ago…” Kawa gulped as she tried to bullshit their way out of a scolding.  
  
Souji on the other hand, considering he had retained his backbone in the face of their scary superior, shrugged innocently and remarked, “that’s a piss-poor way to thank us for savin’ yer ass, Hijikata-san. If you’re gonna chew someone out ya might as well do it to me, I caught wind of those asswipes first.”  
  
Kawa looked at him in surprise, touched at his sense of responsibility, before she sobered and exhaled shortly as she put in, “he figured since you’re the Commander now, it’d be shameful if we couldn’t defend what’s left of the Shinsengumi… I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, Toshi.”  
  
Toshi quieted at the mutual maturity between the couple, something of a far cry from the last time he had chewed them out, closing his eyes to give a likewise-short exhale. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Souji’s right. Thank you, both of you, for what you did. Next time though, at least let me know personally instead of having to listen to the damned rumor mill… it’s a serious pain in the ass.” He said quietly.  
  
Souji shared a look with Kawa before he cracked a wry smirk and shrugged again, “we’ll try, dependin' how slow the day is. Ta be fair, I thought you’d flip when I said we were gonna marry once this Imperial horseshit blows over.” He mused lightly.  
  
Toshi perked up and looked at his ‘ _sister_ ’ whose cheeks were rosy but sported a proud smile despite the news, calming and smirking back at the younger man. “It’s about damn time you two marry, gods know you’ve been shacking up long enough… Kondou-san would be happy to hear it, though, considering he watched you grow up together.” He mused aloud.  
  
Kawa’s eyes softened and she minded the nonchalance on the other man’s face falter a degree at the reminder, leaning in to chastely kiss his cheek. “I’m glad you’re happy about it too, jerk-face.” She gave a look to their _oni_.


	29. Bygone Summers

Looking out the door leading out to the walkway to find they were still in the clear, she smiled at their luck.  
  
“Ah-um, you’re sure this doesn’t look too weird, Kawa-chan?” The younger woman asked as she was fastening the ribbon at her neck, shuffling her feet a little as the named woman poked her head back in.  
  
She looked at the new outfit that fit better than her previous outfit as the other looked like if it would swallow her whole, stepping into the room and nodding her head as she sized her up before grinning. “Nope, you look _much_ better in Western clothes… Toshi might be shocked, though.” She assured lightly.  
  
Chizuru’s cheeks colored even though she took heart that the outfit suited her, considering it was a near-replica of Kawa’s except it was reds and browns, smiling in spite of her shyness at mention of their _oni_ Commander. “Thanks, Kawa-chan… you think Hijikata-san will approve?” She asked, glancing down at the white of her socks.  
  
“If he don’t gawk like a fish at seein’ your new look, then **I** got no problem clocking him.” Souji offered as he had found the women in his and Kawa’s room, leaning his hip against the doorway with his trademark smirk on his face when they looked to him.  
  
“O-Okita-san…” Chizuru griped as she looked elsewhere, the pink in her cheeks deepening at being snuck up on.  
  
Kawa gave him a look that he winked at, exhaling and smiling for the girl’s sake. “come on, won’t know until we find out.” She ushered her to the walkway and heard Souji follow them.  
  
“ _Vice-Commander Softie, we got somethin’ to show you~!_ ” Kawa’s sing-song voice at the door made him perk up when the odd trio found his room minutes later.  
  
Toshi grumped at her nickname he loathed, scratching the back of his head before straightening to close the ajar door, “whatever it is can wait! I’m busy right now, brat…” He declared flatly before the door was pulled open and someone was pushed inside only to land in his chest with a muffled squeak. “Damn it, Yasakawa, I…”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, Hijikata-san!” Chizuru stammered out before wincing a little when the named man had stiffened at finding it was her before pulling her away at arms’ length, opening her eyes to look up at the surprised Commander.  
  
Souji nudged his companion as they both poked their heads in to regard the staring contest, wiggling his eyebrows at her and earning a grin from Kawa.  
  
Taking in her new outfit, Toshi cleared his throat and finally let go of her upper arms as he minded she relaxed a bit at her freedom, folding his arms at his chest as he lamented, “you’re fine, Chizuru, it’s not _you_ I blame… It, um, it suits you.”  
  
Chizuru’s blush returned and she dropped her gaze out of cowardice, shrugging, “ah-um, thank you, Hijikata-san. Kawa-chan said you had it made for me, back in Edo, in case I had to dress like a Westerner, too. I’m grateful for the gift.” She explained with a sheepish smile.  
  
“It only makes sense, given you’ve stuck with the Shinsengumi as long as you have… Kawa sort of pestered me about it, though, at first.” Toshi puffed, mustering what he could of his aloof phase, eyes softened a degree when she chuckled at mention of the other woman. He looked past her at the opened door and his softness fell away as he pointed out, “ _neither_ of you could pass for ninjas if your lives depended on it!”  
  
“Ne, Hijikata-san, just keep on romancin’ Chizuru-chan like if we weren’t here at all,” Souji assured cheerily even as he poked his head into the room first.  
  
“ _Yasakawa_ …” Toshi beckoned calmly even as the younger woman blushed at the assumption, knowing his ‘ _sister_ ’ winced at his tone.  
  
Kawa stuck her head out from under Souji’s and she mused in the same calm tone, “ya can thank me for having kept that outfit in my trunk as long as I have…”

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“Stealing those eight flagships from the Imperial dogs as you did… that was a pretty fearless gesture, Enomoto-san.” Toshi mused.  
  
Takeaki Enomoto smiled briefly at the praise before dropping his gaze, “ironic given you’ve done well manning the Shinsengumi on your own, Hijikata-kun. I apologize for lacking in the power to save Kondou-san. We lost a good man…” He admitted.  
  
Souji’s eyes turned stoic at the reminder before he looked at Kawa seated at his left and he squeezed her hand under the table.  
  
“How’re things in Sendai?” Toshi asked to change subject, mindful of the melancholic glance shared between his quiet companions.  
  
“Funny you mention that, as I haven’t had the chance to speak with the daimyo in Sendai. I’ve stopped by the castle but they never responded when I asked for a meeting. I’ve even heard an outrageous rumor about the castle, too, of there being a peculiar unit living in the Sendai Domain.” Enomoto explained, somewhat put-off about his failed attempts.  
  
Kawa cocked a brow at the news as she shared a look with Toshi.  
  
“How strange are we talkin’?” Souji asked, also having cocked a brow as he caught the exchange.  
  
Enomoto looked between he, Kawa and Toshi as he answered, “there’s been a rampant case of murders in town, and the murderers come and go from the castle. The castle is quiet, eerily so, leaving me to wonder what could be going on there.”  
  
“I’d like to investigate these murders, Enomoto-san, so long as you continue with your efforts to see the daimyo.” Toshi requested calmly, having minded the odd trio’s perking up at news of the murders.  
  
Chizuru remained quiet as Enomoto agreed before the two men concluded the meeting, looking to the couple when Toshi showed Enomoto out and asking, “about those murders… you don’t think…?”  
  
“It wouldn’t be smart ta jump conclusions so early,” Souji mused blandly as his eyes turned rather stoic.  
  
Kawa couldn’t disagree, looking to their leader as he returned to retake his seat and beginning, “Toshi…”  
  
“I know, that’s why I asked to take the case. Enomoto-san doesn’t know about them and it’s smart to keep it that way…” Toshi reasoned as he had been thinking the same, looking to the trio as his eyes hardened and he stated, “but if San’nan-san **is** the ringleader responsible, I’m the one who’s gotta kill him.”  
  
Souji sniffed at that and pointed out, “dumbass, ya keep forgetting that we’re _both_ here to help you… even if we gotta get rid of San’nan-san.”  
  
Toshi smirked wryly as their stares met, minding the other man’s resolve, folding his arms at his chest. “Name-callin’ aside, I think being with Kawa has made you grow up.” He mused with a slight nod.  
  
Brow twitching at his poke, Souji looked away when hearing a quiet giggle come from the women present, a pout crossing his lips as he griped, “that ain’t funny, Chizuru-chan…”  
  
Kawa smiled serenely as she quipped, “to _you_ it’s not.”  
  
Souji shot her a sore look before he sniffed.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Heisuke grit his teeth as the two Rasetsu were trying to force him down, perking up when one of the two was gutted from behind. He punted off the second one only to lop its head off with a grunt, looking about as the rest of the throng were being cut to ribbons by a familiar captain. “Souji!” He greeted with relief.  
  
Kicking the beast square in the back so it fell into the yard, Kawa rammed her sword’s blade into the straggler Rasetsu’s forehead. “Guess these creeps were sent by Kodou, weren’t they?” She wondered as Souji beheaded the last one, looking at the younger captain.  
  
Heisuke nodded as a guilty look crossed his face, “yeah, he had me followed and he brought them along before he kidnapped Chizuru… wait, where’s Hijikata-san?” He asked then as he looked between his friends.  
  
Souji returned his sword to its scabbard, “he’s comin’. Where’d Doctor Creepy take her?” He returned.  
  
Toshi arrived then, looking about at the dead Rasetsu in the yard before his eyes found the trio and they hardened as he asked, “what happened?”

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“Sorry we took a minute, had to slice and dice a bunch of Rasetsu in our way,” Heisuke apologized with an assuring smile on his face.  
  
Chizuru smiled back in relief, “Heisuke-kun!”  
  
Souji rolled his eyes and stuck his foot in the younger man’s back, shoving him into the large room, “move yer ass, runt, it’s kinda late for the heroics.” He advised knowingly.  
  
Chizuru smiled again as the odd pair piled in with Heisuke, “Okita-san, Kawa-chan… I’m glad you’re okay.” She earned a wink from the other woman.  
  
“Talk about a strange place, given the defenses here are weaker than dick and there’s noone around.” Toshi mused with a huff as he had followed the trio into the room, taking heart at seeing their kidnapped companion safe.  
  
“Hijikata-san!” Chizuru beamed at meeting his gaze, unmindful of the grimace from Kodou nearby.  
  
San’nan-san, in comparison to the doctor, was at ease about their catching him red-handed, “I figured you lot would be arriving shortly.” He greeted.  
  
Kawa and Souji glared at him as Toshi strode up to him to train his katana’s blade at his temple.  
  
“San’nan-san tell us straight: did you commit those murders outside the castle?” Toshi demanded lowly.  
  
“I may have killed some escaped Rasetsu, but I never murdered indiscriminately,” San’nan-san replied, calm as a spring day, ignoring the clear and present death threat.  
  
“Maybe ya can explain why the hell ya joined up with this asshole and didn’t bother leavin’ a note.” Souji drawled coldly as he looked between one traitor and the other.  
  
“You’ll never find what you seek in Sendai,” San’nan-san ignored him as his words were for Toshi, “the Northern Alliance intends to avoid the war. The way Aizu was callously defeated must’ve scared them.”  
  
Fingers flexing on the handle of her katana, Kawa growled under her breath as she thought of Saitou.  
  
San’nan-san continued, still oddly calm, “when spying on the enemy, I discovered that Kodou-san was displeased with the New Government Army…”  
  
“I came here under top-secret orders from them, but I’m sick of watching humans squabble,” Kodou picked up.  
  
“So I joined forces with him in his goal to create a kingdom of devils that we Rasetsu can live in, and thereafter I infiltrated the castle to then take over Sendai.” San’nan-san finished.  
  
“Bastard,” Kawa hissed, being first to snap out of the mutual shock shared by her comrades.  
  
A rushing of feet sounded then, causing the quartet to look around, before the doors around the room were thrown open to reveal a host of sword-toting Rasetsu that crowded in to surround them.  
  
Souji bristled annoyedly at seeing so many bloodthirsty beasts, shifting a bit to cover Kawa’s right side.  
  
“Every Rasetsu in the country is present; they’re the ultimate weapon for overthrowing the New Government Army.” San’nan-san mused calmly.  
  
Kodou looked to his ‘ _daughter_ ’, “help us, Chizuru, we need you to lead us. Let’s use these Rasetsu to rebuild our clan.”  
  
Chizuru shook her head as she had stepped back to stand near Kawa and Heisuke, “If you refuse to let the past go then I can’t, Father.” She refused, eyes sad as she caused him to grimace at her stubbornness.  
  
“And you, Hijikata-kun? Would you care to lead these soldiers as we overthrow our enemy?” San’nan-san asked as he looked to the named Commander.  
  
Toshi’s eyes were stony as he glanced over at his ‘ _sister_ ’ before he snapped, “we don’t need the Rasetsu to fight! I couldn’t, anyway, given I made a promise.”  
  
Kawa recalled the promises he had made to protect her, and the Shinsengumi, and she smiled ruefully at his resolve.  
  
“…you say there isn’t a battlefield for us Rasetsu who were solely created to fight…” San’nan-san’s voice drew her back to reality in a pinch, and he lashed out at the nearest Rasetsu to behead it before cutting down a reckless one that rushed him from the right. “Putting them out of their misery is the least I can do!” He stated.  
  
Toshi smirked at his resolve before moving to stand at his left, “You two comin’?” He wondered of the younger men present.  
  
Souji flanked him after giving a wink to his other half, huffing when Heisuke scampered to his free side.  
  
“ _W-why, San’nan-kun!?_ ” Kodou blanched in shock at the proverbial rug being pulled from under him, looking at the four swordsmen.  
  
Gingerly pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose, San’nan-san admitted, “I apologize, but orders given by the Commander of the Shinsengumi must be obeyed no matter what.”  
  
Toshi’s smirk lingered as he wondered of his old friend, “you were planning this from the start, weren’t you?”  
  
“You must deceive your allies _before_ deceiving your enemy, Hijikata-kun,” San’nan-san returned the smirk.  
  
Chizuru perked up when she was given a familiar kodachi, looking from the sword to her friend, smiling for her before she drew it from its scabbard.  
  
“That was too cool, San’nan-san,” Heisuke chuckled.  
  
Souji puffed with a mirthless smirk on his lips, “I was startin’ to miss your sense of humor, San’nan-san.”  
  
Kodou regarded the six sword-toting companions and demanded angrily as his horde tensed in their ranks, “you foolish wolves! How do you plan to fight when the Shinsengumi has lost most of its forces!?”  
  
San’nan-san struck first at the horde when they broke rank to charge, being flanked by Souji who beheaded two of the beasts.  
  
Four Rasetsu rounded on the girls, one rushing Chizuru only to be blocked by her kodachi’s blade as Kawa lunged at the remaining trio to dispose of them with a vicious swing of her katana. Kawa glanced at Chizuru when the younger woman slew the beast with success, both women sharing a slight nod, before the older turned away to help the boys pave through the horde.  
  
“ _Father!_ ” Chizuru’s cry yanked Kawa’s attention away from gutting a Rasetsu that had lunged at Souji’s back, causing the odd pair to look her way as Kodou dropped when being gutted by three of the beasts’ respective blades.  
  
“Chizuru,” Kawa barked as the trio rounded on the girl before relaxing when Toshi slew them from behind.  
  
Souji smirked at her relief regarding the younger woman, looking around to see the scattered Rasetsu bodies thrown here or there in the large room. He exhaled shortly and removed the blade of his sword from having stabbed into the throat of one of the beasts, flicking blood from it before returning the sword to its scabbard. Looking for his comrade who had left him, he found her kneeling at Chizuru’s side and holding the girl in a hug as the younger grieved for Kodou.  
  
He looked away from the women to perk up when both Heisuke and San’nan-san suddenly hit the floor, “Heisuke!” He said in surprise, jogging to their side and kneeling next to Toshi who was first to them.  
  
Both women shortly went to the quartet’s side, looking between the dying Heisuke and San’nan-san with concern. “You overexerted yourselves on purpose…” Chizuru mused quietly, earning a glance from Toshi.  
  
San’nan-san nodded slightly, “seems we’ve reached our limits.”  
  
“Our lives are over,” Heisuke agreed quietly.  
  
Souji looked elsewhere at having to lose their friends, “dammit…”  
  
“You knew about this, didn’t you?” Toshi asked the two as he took their hands in his own.  
  
Heisuke nodded, “yep.”  
  
“The two of us didn’t always agree, Hijikata-kun, but I never doubted your ability… I’m proud of having fought alongside you in the Shinsengumi.” San’nan-san smiled albeit weakly at the named man.  
  
Toshi returned the smile and nodded back, “I am too, San’nan-san.”  
  
Heisuke smiled up at him, “thanks for everything, Hijikata-san, ya welcomed me back even though I left you lot, once.”  
  
“It wasn’t just me, everyone was worried about you,” Toshi afforded a quiet chuckle, “you’re still young, and innocent, and hotheaded…”  
  
“Was I of some help at the end?” Heisuke asked then, quieting the man, adding, “relax for once, Hijikata-san, and enjoy a long life.”  
  
Toshi lowered his head as his teeth clenched, feeling a familiar gentle hand touch his back, exhaling shortly, “Right.”  
  
Heisuke tried at a joke, “I don’t believe ya, Hijikata-san, you’re so quick-tempered…”  
  
“Don’t be a brat,” Toshi huffed, looking at Kawa when she covered his left hand with hers and minding the sad look on her face.  
  
“Kawa-chan, you gotta look after Hijikata-san, and Souji, too… y’know they need you like you need them.” Heisuke smiled up at the named woman who nodded at his words. “Souji, thanks for never doubting me… even if you’re an ass sometimes.” He looked to the named man who was at Toshi’s right.  
  
Souji quieted a little at his farewell before he puffed wryly and cracked a smirk for him, “don’t mention it, _bozu_.”  
  
“Forgive me, Yukimura-kun, and please take care of Hijikata-kun… you and Yasakawa-kun, he needs you now.” San’nan-san looked between the two women.  
  
Chizuru sniffed and nodded along, having placed her hand on Toshi’s, “ _h-hai_.”  
  
“Chizuru, keep a sharp eye on Hijikata-san, don’t let him rush through life,” Heisuke spared her a smile, adding when she looked to be on the verge of tears again, “come on, don’t make that face… just smile like always. Stay like that…” He watched her crack a weak smile before he closed his eyes.  
  
“Heisuke-kun!” Chizuru said when both men turned gray like ash and then burst into blue fire before them.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


A stunned silence filled the room.  
  
“The hell d'ya mean ‘ _go home to Edo’?_ What kinda bullshit are you smokin', Hijikata-san?” Souji was the one to break the silence, being first to jump to his feet.  
  
Toshi ignored his initial outrage, “I’ve already told the men that they can go if they wanted to back out before the fighting gets ugly, but I’m ordering you both: **go home to Edo**! You’ve both done more than enough for me, for the Shinsengumi, and it’s high-time I repay you for your efforts.” He explained patiently, looking up at the stubborn brunette whose frustration had settled a degree.  
  
“ _Would you shut your ass for once?_ ” Kawa growled out, and when he looked at her he saw her eyes were rather puffy despite her hard gaze that locked on his curious one. “I know you think you’re doing what’s right, but that’s horseshit and you know it! I’ve followed you all these years, through blood and tears and regrets, so you’re outta your mind if you think I’m goin' home… I’d rather die than obey that order, Toshizou!” She vowed brazenly.  
  
“It isn’t **just you** I’m ordering, Yasakawa…!” Toshi argued, reflexively resorting to frustration at her resolve, minding the tears threatened to burn at her eyes.  
  
“ **Neither of us** are gonna obey that horseshit order!” Souji cut in sharply, earning a surprised glance from him, his hands balling into fists at his sides as he added on a quieter tone, “Kondou-san, he left the Shinsengumi to you, he left **us** with ya knowin’ you’d need our help stayin' alive… He ain’t here to stand with you, ya dick, so 'cuz of that, **we’re** going with ya to Ezo. Y’know that she’s not about ta abandon your dumb ass, and I ain’t goin' anywhere without her.” He stated with the sharp tone returned.  
  
Toshi quieted at mention of Kondou, the short lapse of silence that filled the room threatening to choke the three of them, before he exhaled wearily. “ _Cripes_ , your tag-teaming makes it damn-near impossible to argue… fine.” He stood to his feet to state with his trademark scowl in place, “then as Commander of the Shinsengumi, I order this! You’re both to stay at my side… and don’t even _think_ about dying.”  
  
Souji relaxed as he shared a look with Kawa. “ _ **Hai**!_” The odd pair nodded curtly.  
  
Toshi regarded them both, how fate’s sense of humor had caused it so they were really all he had left, with somewhat-soft eyes. “Good… thank you. Get ready, both of you, we’re leaving soon.” He instructed, leaving the room first to dismiss the short meeting as his thoughts flew to a certain woman.


	30. Up on that Hill

Matsumae, in comparison to their previous attempted sieges, wasn’t that tough of a shell to crack. Once the cannons had been disarmed it was basically child’s play to overtake the fortress and get what was left of the opposition to surrender.  
  
“ _Literally_ colder than dick out here…” Souji grumped under his breath as he shuffled to her side. He had helped to round up the opposing host and, after mentally kicking himself for not wearing gloves to begin with, was glad that the skirmish was done and over with.  
  
Kawa smiled up at him between hugging herself as she couldn’t disagree and didn’t bother, musing moreso to him, “I’ll warm us up with tea when we get settled.” She knew he didn’t like hard winters, even when they were in Edo, half-surprised he disliked the cold although he _had_ been born neck-deep in summer.  
  
“Ne, I’d rather we warm up doin’ **something else** but tea works, too,” Souji mused lightly, puffing a soft fog-bubble into the cold air, looking at her with a playful cock of his brow.  
  
Kawa shivered, blaming the bitter cold, nudging him gently and humming, “it might take ya a minute to defrost, though, kitty.” She tilted her head and cracked a coy smirk.  
  
Souji’s brow twitched at the nickname and he stepped away to pick up a small wad of snow, “I dunno, babe, it prolly won’t be **me** who has to defrost…” He started to throw the snowball before a similar wad of snow smacked him right in the face and made him teeter slightly.  
  
Kawa laughed at his pissed-cat expression and teased, “sorry, couldn’t hear ya past the snow in your mouth…” she yelped when he threw his snowball, ducking in time, before freezing when hearing it make a direct hit with a certain _oni_. “Shit…”  
  
Wiping the slush off his face and flicking his wrist, Toshi scowled between the couple and said patiently, “if you’re done _acting like five-year-olds_ here, we can go inside now.” For a moment he considered chucking a snowball of his own at the offender, which was Souji, but decorum was still in place and he refused to sink to their level.  
  
He’d get him back, though, there was no doubt about that.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


Having made sure to tuck the medicine packet into her pocket, Kawa continued down the hall and perked up when she almost ran into a familiar brunette. “Sorry!” She apologized quickly, moving aside the small tray bearing tea on reflex, looking at him, “oh, Otori-kun, are you alright?”  
  
Otori nodded and smiled sheepishly, “the fault is mine, Yasakawa-kun, I didn’t hear you for a second. I’m glad to have run into you, though, as I just came from checking on your brother. He left the meeting so suddenly, I got worried.” He explained with a look over his shoulder at the door of the mentioned man’s office down the hall.  
  
“O-oh, I’m sure he’s fine, Otori-kun,” Kawa had perked up at the news before it clicked and she smiled for the younger man, shuffling to continue to the office, “I’ll check on him anyway, just to be sure. Thanks for worrying.” She added over her shoulder, hearing him leave the hall before she strode to break the distance. Gulping when she reached the door, she knocked once, “Toshi, you okay?”  
  
Even through the door he sounded like he was in pain, if the stifled growl in his throat was anything to go by, as he replied, “I-I’m fine, Kawa, you can go.”  
  
Right, like she believed **that one**.  
  
“Y’know I’m not about to believe you so easily, dummy,” Kawa huffed as she opened the door and stepped into the darkened office, looking for him to find he was picking himself up off the floor to stumble onto the couch.   
  
Her eyes tightened somewhat, as they did since he had taken that medicine, at seeing the stark white color of his hair; she lifted one of the tea cups and withdrew the packet to cross the space between them as he was trying to regain his senses, putting the packet in his hand.  
  
Toshi shot a mild glare up at her, cursing her stubbornness, before shifting his red gaze elsewhere to take the medicine; he winced at the bitter taste before taking the offered cup and downing the tea, eyes closed as he panted slightly when the urges subsided at last. He rubbed his temple gingerly when hearing her sit with him, asking, “how’d you get ahold of that? I thought there weren’t any left, after Sendai.”  
  
“Heisuke left some with me, when he and San’nan-san first went to scout Sendai; he knew you’d need them and gave them to me for just-in-case situations. Like now.” Kawa explained calmly, somewhat melancholic as she remembered his face, looking at her ‘ _brother_ ’ and added, “ya left Otori-kun worried, though; he sounded like it anyway, when I ran into him in the hall.”  
  
“He’s about as perceptive as you sometimes,” Toshi mused wryly, giving a puff, looking up at her as his appearance had shifted back to normal and he added, “Souji wasn’t too happy when I made him take notes at the meeting.”  
  
Kawa giggled at the image and relaxed against the back of the couch, remarking, “you only did that because ya couldn’t break decorum to throw a snowball at him when we took Matsumae… I thought you didn’t hold grudges.”  
  
Toshi sniffed at that and looked away to state in his aloof tone, “I swear I don’t know what you’re referring to, _imoto_ -chan.”  
  
Brow twitching at the nickname, Kawa punched his shoulder. “It could be another fifty years and you’d **still** be an ass.” She grumped, leaning back and looking out at the snow, pretending he didn’t chuckle at her sulking. It was quiet between them for a moment before she asked, “you really think it was wise to leave Chizuru behind?”  
  
A blind-man in the dead of night could see that love was what had happened between Toshi and Chizuru… she thought so, anyway.  
  
“She’s better off without being here.” Toshi huffed, drawing her from her thoughts, scowling away at a corner of the room as he continued, “I ordered her to leave, to live her life away from the bloodshed and pain we dragged her into… gods know it was easier to order her to go than it was with you.”  
  
Quiet settled between them again before Kawa broke it, her voice soft, as she said, “you really do love her.” She regarded the sharp look from him and ignored it, “Toshi, I’ve known you my whole life, and in that time you’ve rarely given yourself time to find someone to love. You’ve busted your ass to keep her safe, if not more than you’ve done for me, and I’ve seen how happy you are with her; hell, she’s done her fair share of work to stay with us, but she’s done it moreso for you… it’s not the fairy-tale kind, but it’s love regardless.”  
  
Toshi was quiet again, face somewhat flushed at being under observation within the last five years, before he exhaled shortly.  
  
“As charming as all that is, I can’t just go look for her now. I’d rather not, either, given we’re trying to keep our heads above water… literally.” He reasoned, resorting to rationality, watching the measure of hope in her eyes dim. He smiled wryly for her and ruffled her hair, adding, “never mind that I’ve got you two at my side.”  
  
Kawa closed her eyes and shooed his hand off on habit, exhaling, “I know… guess you were **wrong** though, when you vowed I’d be the last to know about this.” She opened an eye to look at him.  
  
“Your stubbornness knows absolutely **no** bounds…” Toshi muttered as he recalled that day, scratching the back of his head, shooting her a look when hearing her giggle.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“ _’Vice Minister of the Army_ ’, huh? Sounds way stuffier than bein’ a _fukuchou_.” Souji huffed dryly.  
  
Kawa cocked a brow at him and asked lightly, “you sure you’re not just saying that because he had you be his _special note-taker_ when we were at Goryokaku?”  
  
Souji pouted somewhat at the reminder, earning a stifled giggle from her, sniffing and slinging his arm around her shoulders, “he’s just lucky he needs us around, the grumpy overgrown workaholic of an…”  
  
“ _Kawa-chan!_ ” Both lovers froze at the beckon as the owner of the new voice jogged up to them, taking the form of the younger woman. Chizuru beamed at seeing the couple, glad to see familiar faces.  
  
“Chizuru-chan?” Souji gaped slightly at seeing her present.  
  
Kawa grinned widely at seeing her friend and broke away from his side to hug her tight, earning a squeak, before letting go. “You _beauty_ , how’d you come all the way here? Toshi said you were still in Sendai when we left…”  
  
“Otori-san sent for me, actually,” Chizuru shrugged innocently, the other woman’s infectious excitement making her giggle, smiling at the odd pair, “he said it was better for the ‘ _original members of the Shinsengumi_ ’ to be together.” She added with a soft look at the reminder.  
  
Souji huffed at that as his trademark smirk crossed his face, “ne, I didn’t think Otori-kun could read minds… c’mon, madam, your _oni_ is right this way,” he said lightly before ushering the girl ahead of them down the hallway, earning a slight laugh from her at his gesture, hearing Kawa bounce after them. Once reaching the door to the mentioned man’s office, he released her shoulders to throw the door open.  
  
Toshi jumped at the noise of the door clacking rather noisily, straightening his composure within seconds and rounding on the disturbance. “ _Damn it_ , Souji, I told you not to do that…!” He started to berate the named man when spotting his face before his words left him at seeing the familiar young woman standing between them. “C-Chizuru?” He managed.  
  
Kawa shook her head at the shocked pocket of silence that emanated from him and gently shoved both brunettes into the office, “before you start swearing, don’t blame us for this.” She advised, voice calm, stepping around the trio to look at her ‘ _brother_ ’.  
  
“The princess is right; if you’re gonna chew someone out, take a swing at Otori-kun, he’s the one who pulled the strings to get Chizuru-chan here.” Souji agreed with a serene smile on his face, shuffling to stand at his lover’s side.  
  
Chizuru chuckled at their habit of defending each other, one of the things she had missed about her friends, smiling sheepishly up at their _oni_. “Um, it’s all true, Hijikata-san. I’ve got the appointment papers here, too, to prove it,” she assured as she withdrew a folded slip of paper to offer it to him.  
  
Toshi mentally whacked himself out of the residual shock of having her back, clearing his throat as his aloof mask crossed his face, “would you two give us a moment?” He requested calmly, giving the couple a look that was once followed with a verbal threat to beat them senseless if they disobeyed.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure, _Vice-Minister of Grumps_ ,” Souji rolled his eyes, glancing at Chizuru and winking, before being first to leave the office.  
  
Kawa squeaked slightly when he grabbed her scruff and dragged her along, “put up a sign if ya need to, you two!” She chirped before Toshi slammed the door shut on their leave.  
  
Souji at last stopped when they were going to round the corner of the hallway and let go of her, looking back at the office, “welp, I think that went well.” He mused lightly.  
  
“You complain about _me_ being forceful, but ya pulled the same shit right now, y’know,” Kawa picked with a snicker, smiling serenely when he perked up and then pouted.  
  
“Shut up,” Souji grumbled, leaning slightly to kiss her, hearing her giggle before she reciprocated, causing his fingers to run through her hair and make her smile against his lips.

  
xxx+xxx  
  


“I told you I’m fine…” Toshi grumped.  
  
Souji sniffed at his stubbornness, shifting the older man’s weight on his shoulders as he remarked dryly, “horseshit and ya know it, you stubborn mule. You’re gonna make the girls worry more than they _already do_ over your ass.”  
  
The last few weeks hadn’t been kind to them, considering all the rebuttals they had gotten from the Satcho army. Everywhere they turned it seemed they were being kicked out of whatever skirmish they got into, on land or at sea, and the latest attempt they made to retake Benten Daiba had backfired like a match in a fireworks hut.  
  
Kawa shook her head at their stubbornness from her place walking at Chizuru’s left. “I feel like you two were twins in a past life, considering how stubborn the both of you are.” She mused aloud.  
  
“ **That’s horseshit, too**.” Both mentioned men scoffed in unison, locking stares with each other for a moment before they both huffed and looked elsewhere.  
  
Chizuru smiled patiently at the evidence and agreed with her, “that would explain a lot, now that you mention it. It baffles me how you handled living with them, Kawa-chan…”  
  
“You’ve lived with her, Chizuru, y'know it’s _not_ one-sided,” Toshi huffed with a scowl shot at his ‘ _sister_ ’.  
  
Kawa pouted when Chizuru failed to stifle a giggle, huffing, “y’know, I _almost_ wanna take back bein’ worried when ya got shot off your horse earlier today.”  
  
“Never mind how _half-assed_ it was to charge at that damned firing squad,” Souji added knowingly.  
  
“ _Both of you_ , lay off on the injured person! Sunnuvabitch…” Toshi groused as he scowled between the couple.  
  
It was quiet as the odd quartet continued on their way to Hakodate. The sun had set the further they walked through the wood, and the moon was full when they walked past a large pond that lay before a large cherry blossom tree.  
  
“They’re so beautiful,” Chizuru mused quietly as they stopped by the tree to take a respite.  
  
Kawa smiled at her as Souji had helped Toshi sit on one of the tree’s larger branches, meeting his green eyes and nodding away to let the other pair have their moment as she walked off to look out at the pond.  
  
“Sheesh is **he** head-over-heels,” Souji mused as he drew to her right side, glancing back at the mentioned man who was talking quietly with the younger woman. “I’ve never seen 'im like that.” He added wryly.  
  
“I think it’s a good look on him,” Kawa offered lightly between stretching her arms over her head and giving a slight grunt as the stretch made her muscles creak, looking up at him as the question that had been burning her tongue in demand of being asked came out, “Souji, have you finally forgiven him?”  
  
Souji minded the softened tone in her question, having felt she had wanted to ask that since Sendai, looking up at the moon above and shrugging. “I’m not as pissed at him as I was, but I’m trying… _for you_. I know ya wish we could get along like before, but it’s not easy, princess.” He admitted quietly.  
  
Kawa nodded and leaned up to kiss his neck, drawing away when he twitched in her direction, smiling softly, “I know that too, I’m just glad to have you here… After everything we’ve been through, everyone who’s left, I couldn’t go on if you weren’t with me.” She mused, looking at the reflection of the cherry blossom tree.  
  
Fingers reaching for the thin belt of her vest’s back, Souji pulled her close on habit to leave a kiss on her temple. “If ya had moved on if I _wasn’t_ here, I’d hafta haunt you until ya die.” He promised softly, leaving another peck. A fond smile crossed his lips when she hummed softly at his threat before she nuzzled his chin.  
  
The winds suddenly kicked up moments later and made the once-graceful dance of the falling blossoms turn harried, causing the odd quartet to perk up and look at the source of the changing winds to regard the red eyes of the intruder.  
  
“Isn’t this a pleasant sight… surprised you wolves are still alive.” Kazama greeted the four with some venom, looking between the bristling pair by the pond before his gaze settled on the pair at the foot of the tree.  
  
Chizuru tensed slightly and greeted with some surprise, “Kazama-san.”  
  
“On my pride as a devil, I’ve come to cleanse the filth dirtying my honor.” Kazama stated, regarding the Commander who straightened from the tree root to step forward.  
  
Toshi started towards the blonde before perking up when Kawa stopped him with an extended arm, scowling at her as she had moved first to protect him, “Yasakawa…”  
  
“Yer one stubborn prick, aren’t ya, to have come so far to pick him off.” Souji drawled coolly as he drew his katana, his eyes stoic when the blonde looked to him.  
  
“Okita-san,” Chizuru began in further surprise.  
  
Kazama huffed at his attempt to divert his attention from the other man, also drawing his sword, “you wolves don’t know how to die, never mind that _you_ of all people choose to defend a man as unforgiveable as him.” He retorted.  
  
Souji bristled slightly at that before a cold smirk graced his lips, “well when the Commander orders somethin’, it’d be suicide to disobey it!” He rushed him.  
  
Kawa huffed softly at his being goaded, watching Souji block and counter Kazama’s blows that would fell weaker men… but Souji _wasn’t_ that kind of man. “He’s too cocky for his own good, sometimes…” she muttered, the memory of Ikedaya nagging at her conscious as the scuffle continued, bristling slightly when Kazama punted Souji away with force and made him drop back a bit before the blonde moved to strike from behind. “No!” She hissed before drawing her short sword to then send it flying with a growl.  
  
Souji spun around in time as a snarl of pain came from Kazama, green eyes sharp at seeing the familiar short sword that had found its mark in the blonde’s left shoulder.  
  
Ignoring the blood that coated his gloved hand as he yanked the blade free of its mark, Kazama glowered at the woman responsible. “Damned She-Wolf, you’ll soon join your beloved in the afterlife…!” He promised before rounding on the brunette.  
  
“ **Souji**!” Kawa cried as she rushed to his aid with her katana flying from its scabbard.  
  
“Okita-san!” Chizuru exclaimed before stiffening when their injured companion broke away to spirit past Kawa.  
  
A sharp ‘ _klang_ ’ stalled Kazama’s hand, surprising him and the brunette who had been shoved away, as the owner of the blocking katana glared at the blonde with renewed outrage.  
  
“T-Toshi…” Kawa breathed in relief, having skidded to a halt when he brushed past her, looking between him and Souji who had scrambled to his feet behind him.  
  
Toshi shoved Kazama back nearly with ease, a cold smirk on his lips as he hummed, “noone asked _your_ entitled ass on whether I’m beyond forgiveness or not! I gotta admit, if you’ve given up everything to challenge me then I should at least accept it like a true warrior.”  
  
“Hijikata-san,” Souji began quietly before stepping back at seeing the match wasn’t his so much as it was Toshi’s.  
  
Kawa glanced back at Chizuru when both white-haired opponents came to blows, minding her hand that had dropped to the kodachi’s hilt at her hip gripped the handle tight, looking at Toshi and Kazama. She winced when Toshi was knocked back to land on his rear after drawing blood from Kazama’s bum shoulder, teeth gritting as he staggered to his feet.  
  
“You oversized bullheaded _oni_ …” she grumbled, looking to the nearby tree as an idea came to mind, noting its roots seemed to stretch over to where the two were… that could work.  
  
Souji had spotted her first, watching his She-Wolf hop onto the tree roots to get a good angle before his eyes flicked between her intended landing point and where Kazama was… gripping his katana’s handle, he smirked ruefully at her plan.  
  
It was rude to step into a duel like this one, but Toshi had seemed to forget that he **wasn’t** the last wolf standing.  
  
Kazama blocked a reckless lunge for his head, regarding the anger in Toshi’s narrowed eyes, before he stuck a boot in his belly and kicked him away to land amidst the fallen blossoms. He heard it before he felt it, twisting towards the tree in time to be gutted by Kawa’s katana, stiffening in place before grimacing when Souji’s own blade found its mark in his heart; he cracked a cold smile as he regarded the steely gaze of the She-Wolf. “You damned wolf…”  
  
“That’s the **She-Wolf** for ya, asswipe.” Souji drawled coldly at his back, glancing at her over the blonde’s shoulder as she met his gaze.  
  
Both members of the Shinsengumi withdrew their respective blades and let Kazama hit the ground face-first.  
  
Souji looked down at the felled _oni_ and turned him over with a foot to ensure that he was truly dead, giving a sniff. “Good riddance, if ya ask me.” He mused as he flicked blood from his katana to return it to its scabbard, turning away to regard the injured Commander who had his arms around Chizuru. “I’ll take that ‘ _thank you_ ’, now.” He added lightly.  
  
Toshi huffed in return and smirked at him, “to be fair, I’d think we’re even.” He remarked.  
  
Kawa had also sheathed her katana and smiled between the men, taking Souji’s hand when he started to argue and sighing, “just take the win for once, noble samurai.” She advised gently.  
  
Souji sulked at being reprimanded by her, the pout faltering when she leaned up to kiss him chastely, hooking his arm around her hips and groaning. “That was totally unfair, babe…” He complained as he gave her a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write, guys. originally i started this back in 2016, and only just recently did i get time to work on and complete this story. it was fun to go back through Reimeiroku and then all the way through Hekketsuroku to write this lol i forgot how much i missed this batch of pretty-but-goofy samurai boys. i was gonna put an epilogue but it didn't turn out the way i liked sooo this is the end of it. thanks to all of you for the support, you're all freakin amazing and just thanks so much! :)


End file.
